Ever After d'Akuma
by Miko-Tenshi
Summary: La suite directe de Te Amo raconte la vie de la famille Maxwell enfin réunie : Duo, Heero et leur fils Solo. Chapitre spécial : "A Christmas Tale".
1. Chapter 1

-1**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma

E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !

Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi

Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst

Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )

Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.  
Voici donc le premier chapitre de **Ever After**, la suite de **Te amo**, cette fic compte pour l'instant 14 chapitres écrits par Akuma et est toujours en cours.

Pour ceux qui connaissent mon blog sur Gundam Wing, les chapitres seront toujours mis en priorité dessus, ce que je trouve tout à fait normal.

Je répondrai aux reviews au prochain chapitre, en tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé !

Chapitre 1

AC 212  
5 février  
Hôpital, chambre VIP Maxwell

Duo s'assit sur son lit, s'appuyant contre le montant, tandis que son fils faisait un petit somme sur l'autre lit situé à sa droite. Après la nuit où ils avaient dormis ensemble dans son lit, ils avaient installé un lit deux places pour remplacer celui de Duo et celui d'Heero alors que Solo était retourné dans son propre lit. Exceptés des bleus sur la tête, Heero était relativement indemne. C'est pourquoi, ils ne furent pas du tout surpris quand le docteur voulut le faire sortir de l'hôpital le deuxième jour. Cependant, Duo protesta, il ne voulait pas être déjà séparé d'Heero. L'histoire se serait aggravée si Solo n'avait pas fait une excellente suggestion. Il dit au docteur qu'Heero avait besoin de rééducation pour ses jambes. Ainsi finalement, il fut décidé qu'Heero resterait à l'hôpital et ferait des exercices jusqu'à ce que Duo et Solo puissent sortir.

En ce moment même, Heero était en salle de rééducation pour faire des exercices de marche pendant que Duo en profitait pour lire le journal intime d'Heero. Il réussit à lire quelques pages cette fois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au passage qu'Heero avait écrit le jour de la Saint-Valentin quinze ans plus tôt.

_« Je voudrais trouver un moyen de retourner dans le passé... Je voudrais revenir au 14 février AC 196. Je sais que j'étais heureux à cette époque. Duo avait mangé mon chocolat et nous avions passé le reste de la journée ensemble à nous embrasser et nous étreindre. C'est ce jour là que je me suis senti vraiment bien et heureux. J'avais même prévu de faire un plus gros chocolat en forme de Deathscythe pour l'année suivante._

_Qui aurait pensé que cette année je passerai cette journée sans lui ?_

_J'étais si sûr à ce moment-là que Duo resterait avec moi._

_Duo me manque... Il me manque tellement... »_

« Je suis vraiment un salaud !!! » Duo, en colère, essuya ses larmes d'une main tandis que l'autre posait le journal usé. « Un imbécile et un salaud. Je suis si bête. » Il murmura faiblement ces mots, ne voulant pas réveiller son fils.

« Duo ? »

Duo chercha des yeux et vit Heero debout à côté de son lit. Il remarqua les épaules affaissées d'Heero, signe qu'il était fatigué. Lentement il le prit dans ses bras et mit sa tête sur celle d'Heero. « Je ne te mérite pas, Heero. »

« Tu lis encore mon journal, c'est ça ? » dit Heero en s'asseyant sur le lit puis il se déplaça jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre le torse de Duo. « Arrête de te blâmer. Ma grossesse me rendait émotionnellement instable à l'époque. Ça affectait ce que je faisais, y compris ce que j'écrivais. »

« Mais ce qui est écrit là-dedans c'est ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là. Mon égoïsme t'a fait souffrir. » Duo serra son amant dans ses bras lorsqu'il sentit Heero s'appuyer davantage contre lui.

« C'était ma décision à moi seul d'être enceint. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. »

« Ce sont tout de même mes actions qui t'ont fait prendre une telle décision. » Duo resta silencieux un moment. Ses mains caressaient inconsciemment le ventre d'Heero tandis que son esprit était ailleurs. Il essayait d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait choisi Heero au lieu de Hilde à l'époque. Solo serait-il né ? Heero aurait-il envisagé d'avoir un enfant ? Il ne pensait pas. Une douleur le frappa au cœur à l'idée que c'était son choix qui décida si Solo naîtrait ou pas. Il voulait retourner en arrière et il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière. Deux souhaits opposés se confrontaient dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Heero mais il ne voulait pas perdre Solo non plus. S'il avait put revenir en arrière il aurait probablement agit de la même manière… « Je suis un salaud. Un salaud très égoïste. Pourquoi m'aimes-tu autant Heero ? »

Duo attendit une réponse mais il n'en reçu aucune. Baissant les yeux, il réalisa qu'Heero s'était endormit dans ses bras. Ses yeux mauves s'adoucirent quand il vit le souffle régulier d'Heero soulever sa poitrine.

« Papa. »

Duo jeta un œil à sa droite et vit son fils s'asseoir sur le lit. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? »

« A l'instant. » répondit Solo puis il baissa son regard pour observer Heero.

« Maman est épuisé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo grogna un bruit affirmatif en guise de réponse.

« …Dis Papa, je me suis demandé. »

« Oui ? »

« Que doit-on dire aux autres au sujet de maman ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par les 'autres'? » Duo haussa les sourcils en direction de son fils.

« Mes camarades de classe, tes amis avec qui tu fais affaires, tes directeurs et tes employés et tous les autres. » répondit Solo. « Pour l'instant ils ne savent pas puisque tu leur as demandé de ne pas venir nous rendre visite. Ils vont commencer à se poser des questions quand ils me verront appeler un garçon aussi jeune que moi 'maman'. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'épouserai Heero aussitôt que je pourrai sortir de ce maudit lit. » grogna Duo dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Heero. Après le mariage de Réléna, les mariages de couples du même sexe furent perçus comme un mariage ordinaire, ainsi leurs enfants pouvaient appeler 'père' ou 'mère' leur nouveau beau-père ou belle-mère. « Bien sûr, ils vont se demander pourquoi tu appelles Heero 'maman' au lieu de 'père' mais c'est leur problème. Laisses-les s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne vais pas raconter nos histoires et notre vie privée. »

Solo grogna : « Certains vont voir le fait que je l'appelles 'maman' comme une insulte… »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas et c'est ça le plus important. » Duo sembla pensif un moment. « A moins que tu ne veuilles commencer à appeler Heero 'père' ou 'tou-san'… »

« Non. » Solo se renfrogna. « Heero est ma maman ! »

Duo sourit lorsqu'il nota la pointe de possessivité dans le ton de son fils. Tel père, tel fils. Il gloussa intérieurement tout en hochant la tête pour donner son accord. « Bien, bien. » Il déposa en douceur un baiser sur le front d'Heero. « Je vais bientôt épouser ta maman. »

Solo sourit en voyant les yeux de son père qui se réchauffaient et qui étaient rempli de joie, aucun doute ne planait quant au mariage, tandis que sa maman dormait dans les bras de son père, ne se doutant pas de se qui se préparait.

AC 212  
14 février

La musique avait débuté.

Son cœur battait deux fois plus vite que le tempo de la musique. Était-ce réel ? Il n'était pas en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait jamais crut que ce jour arriverait. Même au moment où il avait dit oui lorsque Duo lui avait fait sa demande une semaine plus tôt, il avait toujours peur que quelque chose n'arrive et ne ruine ses espoirs. Ses mains bougeaient inconsciemment, ordonnant les plis imaginaires sur sa chemise blanche. Il se souvenait encore de la douceur et de la chaleur avec laquelle Duo avait tenu sa main et lui avait demandé de l'épouser, et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas un rêve. Une main, plus large que la sienne, se referma sur celle-ci, stoppant son mouvement et il releva la tête vers la propriétaire de cette main.

« Détend-toi, amour. »

Il chercha les yeux violets et y trouva du réconfort. Il acquiesça et mit ses mains sur les côtés. A son grand plaisir Duo garda sa main dans la sienne.

C'était réel.

Il allait épouser Duo.

Cette idée envoya un autre émoi à son cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo pour se rassurer à nouveau et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer au combien Duo était beau dans sa chemise blanche à manches longues, aux manchettes retournées bleues et son pantalon noir. Duo avait commandé leurs habits pour le mariage. Ses propres vêtements étaient presque identiques à ceux de Duo excepté le style de boutonnière et la couleur. La chemise de Duo était boutonnée sur le côté droit alors que la sienne l'était au milieu, plus pratique à déboutonner. Son pantalon était bleu foncé au lieu de noir, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, comme l'avait dit Solo.

Il s'était senti si comblé lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois mis ces vêtements. Il était toujours comblé maintenant qu'il était complètement habillé.

La musique devint plus forte lorsqu'il vit la porte en face de lui s'ouvrir lentement.

L'éclatante lumière du soleil éclairait les enfants qui marchaient en procession devant eux. Il avait l'impression de voir un film au ralenti. Au premier rang se trouvaient la troisième et la quatrième fille de Wufei. Au deuxième rang il y avait Gillian et le deuxième fils Winner, qui avait le même âge que la petite fille. Derrière eux se trouvaient la deuxième fille de Wufei et la deuxième fille Winner. Tous les six lançaient des pétales de fleurs. Meiran et Milliard suivaient. Enfin au dernier rang il y avait Midii et Solo qui se tourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air joyeux. Il vit les couples d'enfants regarder à nouveau devant eux et suivit la procession.

La main tenant la sienne la serra et une voix douce murmura près de son oreille. « Allons s'y, amour. »

Heero serra la main en retour et ensembles, avec celui qui serait bientôt son époux, il avança suivant la procession. Le soleil l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes mais il pouvait entendre la douce brise du vent et sentir le parfum unique des fleurs. Il sut alors qu'il était dans un jardin. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent au paysage qui l'entourait, le violet fut la première couleur qu'il vit et un mot apparut dans son esprit.

La lavande.

Heero sentit ses yeux se réchauffer lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui le jardin rempli de lavande.

« C'est la surprise dont je te parlais. » lui murmura la voix douce de Duo alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'estrade au milieu du jardin. « J'ai acheté les maisons voisines, fait détruire les bâtiments et j'ai demandé aux jardiniers de remplir le terrain avec ta fleur préférée. »

Heero eut l'impression de marcher dans un rêve. La musique lui sembla si loin lorsqu'il remarqua ses amis debout parmi les lavandes. Wufei et Sally se tenaient à sa droite, leur plus jeune enfant dans les bras de Sally. A côté d'eux il y avait, avec Ramsey dormant dans ses bras, Quatre appuyé contre Trowa. Howard était debout un peu plus loin avec l'androïde de J. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le vieil homme porter autre chose que des vêtements de style hawaïen. Se tournant du côté gauche, il vit Réléna tenant la main de Dorothy tandis que Zechs avait un bras autour des épaules de Noin. Marimeia et Lady Une se trouvaient à côté d'eux. Ils étaient tous en train de lui sourire. A Duo et à lui. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus heureux qu'en cet instant même.

Alors qu'il avançait sur l'estrade, il reconnut le chêne qui l'ombrageait. Il se trouvait d'habitude dans le coin du jardin. A présent, il était au milieu, sans doute parce que Duo avait fait agrandir le jardin. Comme il était impatient de s'occuper de ce nouveau jardin. Il chercha et croisa les yeux mauves de Duo qui le regardait. Amour, joie et bonheur émanaient de ces yeux. Il serra la main de Duo et releva la tête, espérant que ses yeux reflétaient aussi l'amour et le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Puis ensemble, ils se tournèrent pour faire face au prêtre qui attendait.

« Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour assister à l'union de Duo Maxwell et d'Heero Yuy. » L'homme de foi fit un signe de croix. « C'est un instant sacré où deux cœurs deviennent un et peuvent rester un pour l'éternité. »

L'éternité. Il aimait ce mot. En regardant Duo, Heero espéra qu'ils seraient un pour toujours. Plus jamais à nouveau séparés. Vieillissant ensemble et regardant leur fils et leurs petits-enfants jouer dans ce jardin.

Quand le prêtre eut finit son discours à propos du mariage, lui et Duo se tournèrent pour se retrouver debout l'un en face de l'autre. Duo leva leur mains unies et le prêtre mit la sienne au-dessus, leur disant d'échanger leurs vœux.

« Moi, Duo Maxwell, je veux prendre Heero Yuy comme époux et vivre avec lui. Je l'aimerai, le réconforterai, l'honorerai et resterai à ses côtés dans la peine comme dans la joie et, renonçant à tous les autres, me garderai uniquement pour lui. Pour toujours. »

Heero respirait très lentement comme s'il avait peur que s'il respirait trop fort, cela briserait cet instant sacré. Sans quitter Duo du regard, il prononça son serment. « Moi, Heero Yuy, je veux prendre Duo Maxwell comme époux. Je l'aimerai, le chérirai, l'honorerai et le garderai dans la peine comme dans la joie. Pour toujours, je ne serai à personne d'autre que lui. »

Heero n'entendit pas ce que le prêtre dit ensuite. Ses oreilles cessèrent d'entendre. Tout ce dont il eut conscience fut la sensation de l'acier froid glissant autour de son doigt. Il baissa les yeux et fut fasciné par l'anneau qui encerclait son majeur. Tremblant légèrement, il prit l'autre anneau de la boîte et le passa au doigt de Duo. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Duo lui souriait. Il sentit ensuite le visage de Duo se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres douces et chaudes sur les siennes. Heero n'entendit pas le prêtre annoncer leur union. Il n'eut pas non plus conscience des applaudissements et des acclamations qui suivirent. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les lèvres de Duo étaient sur les siennes, que les mains de Duo l'étreignaient et que ses propres mains étaient occupées à défaire la courte tresse dans laquelle Duo avait attaché ses cheveux.

Plus jamais ils ne seraient à nouveau séparés.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Chapitre 2

AC 212  
14 février  
Le soir.

« Mmm… c'est bon. » gémit Duo dans son coussin. « Un peu plus bas, Heero. Ahh… c'est le paradis… »

« Tu ne devrais pas te surmener. » le réprimanda Heero tout en posant le linge chaud sur le dos de Duo là où la cicatrice de la balle était visible.

« Maman a raison. » gronda Solo à son père qui était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit. « Ta blessure n'est pas encore totalement guérie, papa. Je sais que tu veux discuter avec les autres mais essaie de ne pas trop marcher la prochaine fois. Si tu continue comme ça, tu ne quittera plus jamais ce lit. »

« Hmm… je m'en fiche. » Duo attrapa son petit époux et l'attira à ses côtés. « Temps que ta maman est au lit avec moi. »

« Du… hmphh. » Tout ce qu'Heero voulut dire fut avalé par Duo. Il se servit de son bras pour rapprocher son mari de lui et dévora l'appétissante bouche, plongeant sa langue à l'intérieur à la première occasion.

Solo roula des yeux face à l'avidité de son père. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. » Il se leva et sourit légèrement. « Passez une bonne nuit de noces, papa, maman. » Il reçu le feu vert de son père très occupé tandis que sa maman ne put laisser échapper qu'un grognement, qui se mélangeait déjà à l'assaut de son père.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière Solo, Duo laissa glisser son bras sous la chemise d'Heero. Son époux portait encore son costume de mariage alors que Duo n'était vêtu que de son pantalon noir, il avait déjà enlevé sa chemise plus tôt pour soigner son dos. Ce n'était pas comme si le costume de marié allait durer longtemps de toutes façons. Duo avait déjà déboutonné la moitié de la chemise blanche, faisant taire les protestations de son mari avec sa bouche. Il venait juste d'ôter le dernier bouton quand son dos protesta. Duo poussa un lourd gémissement, brisant ainsi le baiser et descendit la main pour atténuer la douleur. « Kuso ! »

« Je vois que tu peux aussi toujours jurer en japonais. » Les mots secs d'Heero étaient entrecoupés par ses halètements. Il s'assit sur le lit et sa chemise déboutonnée s'ouvrit pour révéler son torse nu. Ses yeux prussiens montrèrent son inquiétude tandis qu'il touchait de la main le tissu plus si chaud posé sur le dos de Duo. « Tu n'es pas supposé être sorti de l'hôpital. Ne fais pas de mouvements inutiles. Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Je vais réchauffer le linge. »

Heero enleva le tissu du dos de Duo et il était sur le point de se lever quand le bras de Duo se glissa autour de sa taille et l'attira à nouveau sur le lit. « Me reposer ? Tu me demandes de me reposer pour ma nuit de noces ? » Duo semblait incrédule. « Pas question que je me reeeugghh. » Son dos protesta une fois de plus.

« Tu dois te reposer, Duo. » Heero parvint à quitter son époux qui gémissait toujours et revint avec un nouveau linge chaud.

Duo soupira de soulagement lorsque le linge fut à nouveau placé sur son dos. Il saisit la main d'Heero et regarda son époux. « Je veux faire l'amour avec toi cette nuit, Heero. »

« Il y aura d'autres nuits, Duo. »

Duo secoua la tête. « Non, je veux le faire cette nuit. Spécialement cette nuit. » Ignorant les protestations, il roula et se retrouva ainsi allongé sur le dos. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais Heero le repoussa et le regarda d'un mauvais œil.

« Repose-toi ! »

Duo désigna et gesticula en direction du tiroir de la table de chevet. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Heero lui envoya un regard l'avertissant de ne pas se lever tandis qu'il ouvrait le tiroir. Le japonais chercha à l'intérieur et en sortit un tube de…

« Lubrifiant ? »

« Non, non, mauvais tiroir, c'est le deuxième au-dessus. » Duo fit une pause. « Prends quand même le lubrifiant, j'ai l'intention de l'utiliser cette nuit. »

« Non, Duo. Tu dois… » Quoi qu'Heero voulut dire, ses paroles moururent lorsqu'il vit l'objet qu'il retira du deuxième tiroir. C'était une petite réplique du Wing Zéro et du Deathscythe Hell Custom, enfermée dans une boîte en verre. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de petites répliques mais réellement de miniatures des Gundams. Les pièces étaient faites avec soin en détails et reliées les unes aux autres à des endroits précis tout comme les originaux. Les Gundams se tenaient côte à côte. La main gauche du Zéro enlacée à la main droite du Deathscythe. Heero détacha les yeux de la boîte en verre et regarda son époux.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Heero. » Duo sourit. « J'ai attendu des années pour te donner ça. Ils sont fait à partir de ce qu'il reste de nos Gundams. Ça m'a prit assez longtemps pour les faire. »

Tenant délicatement la boîte comme si c'était le chose la plus précieuse pour lui, Heero s'assit près de son époux et lui donna un baiser passionné. « Merci beaucoup, Duo. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte. « Je… je n'ai rien à te donner, je… »

Duo posa son doigt pour faire taire son époux. « Tu n'as rien à me donner aujourd'hui. Cependant, je veux quelque chose de toi, Heero. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour. » Duo caressa tendrement la joue d'Heero. « Je veux faire l'amour à mon mari pour cette Saint-Valentin et pour notre nuit de noces. »

« Mais ta blessure… » Heero s'arrêta et sembla pensif. « Très bien, mais pendant ce temps-là tu ne bouge pas. » Il se leva alors et mit la boîte en verre sur la table de chevet.

« Quoi ? Comment je peux… » Les protestations de Duo moururent sur ses lèvres quand Heero commença à se déshabiller. Il se sentit durcir en un instant lorsque la chemise d'Heero toucha le sol, dévoilant son corps noueux.

« Laisses-moi bouger cette fois. »

Sans attendre l'accord d'Heero, Duo se leva pour aller s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. Sa blessure était depuis longtemps oubliée tandis que ses yeux se régalaient de son mari à demi nu.

« Pas un geste de plus, Duo. » l'avertit Heero et Duo acquiesça juste pour qu'Heero continue ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son cœur commença à battre fort quand il vit son jeune époux baisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon bleu foncé et le faire descendre le long de ses jambes avec son boxer, le découvrant complètement. Le membre de Duo grandit rapidement jusqu'à être totalement dur.

« Reste là. » dit Duo d'une voix rauque au moment où Heero commença à s'avancer vers lui. La peau pâle de son époux semblait briller sous le faible éclairage de la pièce. « S'il te plait reste là, je veux te voir en entier, Heero. »

Heero se conforma à sa demande mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Ses joues rosirent tandis que sa main gauche couvrait son intimité et que sa main droite étreignait sa propre taille. Duo cependant ne se rendait pas compte de l'inconfort de son époux alors que ses yeux parcouraient chaque centimètre de peau nue d'Heero.

« Enlève tes mains, Heero. Je veux voir tout de toi. »

« Duo… »

« S'il te plait. »

Heero ôta lentement ses mains. La vue de la cicatrice horizontale en travers du ventre d'Heero cassa le désir de Duo. Il prit conscience de la présence des cicatrices dues aux balles sur les bras et les jambes d'Heero. La colère remplaça soudainement son désir mais il la réprima vite. Il ne céderait pas à la colère pendant sa nuit de noces. Une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de ses émotions, Duo redressa la tête et se gifla pour avoir négligé les sentiments d'Heero. Il était évident qu'Heero était mal à l'aise, rien qu'au fait qu'il détournait le regard. Se maudissant mentalement, Duo tenta de se rattraper. « Heero, regarde-moi. » Des yeux bleu prussien hésitants rencontrèrent ses yeux violets.

« Viens là, amour. » Duo désigna ses genoux. Il attendit qu'Heero s'installe sur ses genoux puis il saisit son visage entre ses mains et regarda franchement son jeune époux. « N'ais pas honte de ton corps. Tu es beau, Heero. Ces cicatrices ne t'enlaidissent pas. Je sais que tu ne fais pas attention à mes cicatrices alors fais la même chose pour toi aussi. » Duo retraça doucement la cicatrice horizontale sur le ventre d'Heero. « Je te vois comme la personne la plus belle et qui le serra toujours parce que ta beauté vient de l'intérieur. »

« Duo… »

Ce dernier caressa lentement et doucement le corps d'Heero, ne montrant rien de son envie précoce. « Si tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour cette nuit, dis-le juste. Je serai d'accord. Comme tu l'as dit, il y aura toujours d'autres nuits. »

Heero secoua la tête. « Je veux le faire. Je suis seulement inquiet à propos de ta blessure. »

« Blessure ? Quelle blessure ? Je ne la sens plus du tout. » Duo sourit sournoisement. « Puisque tu as envie, ne perdons pas plus de temps. » Aussitôt dit, Duo plongea et commença à mordiller le cou vulnérable de son époux. Ses mains erraient sur la peau nue d'Heero, caressant et pétrissant ici et là.

**

* * *

****Comme normalement ce chapitre est classé NC-17 (déconseillé aux moins de 17 ans) et comme ce n'est pas autorisé sur j'ai dû couper la scène en question. Si vous voulez la lire, le chapitre est disponible en entier sur mon blog Mi-Ange Mi-Démon, cliquez sur mon pseudo puis sur homepage.**

* * *

Lorsque l'esprit rationnel de Duo fonctionna à nouveau, il découvrit qu'Heero s'était évanoui et qu'il avait froid.

« Et après tu dis que je me surmène. » Duo gloussa et embrassa affectueusement la joue de son époux inconscient. Puis il tâtonna dans son dos pour saisir le linge chaud et il s'en servit pour nettoyer leur deux corps avant de le jeter sur le sol. Très, très doucement, il s'allongea sur le dos avec Heero étendu sur lui. Il était toujours en Heero mais Duo n'avait pas l'intention de se retirer pour l'instant. Il aimait s'endormir lorsque leurs corps étaient encore unis en un seul. S'il le pouvait, il aurait voulut qu'ils ne soient jamais de nouveau séparés.

Duo savait qu'il était en train de sourire d'un air idiot mais il s'en fichait. Il était très heureux. Si heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur pouvait éclater. Ses mains caressaient nonchalamment le dos d'Heero jusqu'à ce que son cœur se mette petit à petit à battre plus lentement et que son souffle devienne plus calme. Il se sentait en paix. Plus de recherches sans fin, plus d'inquiétude pour son âme sœur perdue. Soulevant la main droite d'Heero, Duo ressentit une joie irrésistible à la vue de l'anneau d'or qui encerclait le majeur d'Heero. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'anneau pour qu'Heero reste avec lui mais c'était tout de même une joie supplémentaire de savoir qu'Heero était à lui. Légalement à lui. Véritablement à lui.

« Heero Yuy-Maxwell. » murmura Duo et il tira la main d'Heero à sa bouche pour embrasser l'anneau doré.

Heero hocha la tête dans son sommeil et il entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de Duo.

Duo sourit et embrassa doucement son époux, savourant la sensation des lèvres chaudes d'Heero contre les siennes.

« Mon âme sœur pour l'éternité. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. »

AC 212  
15 février  
Le matin.

L'androïde J était content que Duo et Heero lui aient permis de rester avec eux dans leur maison. Il avait aussi été heureux lorsque Duo lui avait donné un ordinateur personnel pour travailler dessus. Pourtant, en ce moment même, il n'était pas si heureux que ça puisqu'un chinois sur le vidéophone était en train de lui expliquer que sa femme avait vomit son petit-déjeuner. Il demandait à l'androïde de venir l'ausculter.

L'androïde se demanda comment Wufei pouvait être père de cinq filles et ne pas reconnaître les nausées matinales alors que sa femme en avait pourtant déjà eu cinq fois. Il était sur le point de dire ces mots exacts au chinois quand le téléphone interne sonna. Il décrocha, ayant l'intention de laisser Wufei mijoter un peu plus longtemps. La voix inquiète de Duo en sortit.

« Docteur J. Heero a vomit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. S'il vous plait, venez dans notre chambre. »

Mon Dieu ! L'androïde cligna des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait deux grossesses à s'occuper et deux maris assez bêtes pour ne pas reconnaître les symptômes.

_A suivre…_

Note de la traductrice aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews :

Merci à Thealie, Maelys, kiko, Syt the Evil Angel, angel-of-dead, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, Hahn tah Yhel, atemis, angelinadelacour, SNT59, marnie02, Chris52, et Yami-Rose Aka. Je réponds en vrac à vos questions :  
Je ne peux vraiment pas vous dire combien de temps prendra la traduction, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par mois, mais ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps personnel !  
Pour le nombre de chapitres, j'ai déjà répondu à cette question dans les notes du chapitre 1.  
La fic est toujours en cours, et même si ça fait un moment qu'Akuma n'a pas sorti de nouveau chapitre, je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder, car elle a finit récemment l'autre fic (Enslaving Heero) qu'elle écrivait en même temps, elle va donc peut-être avoir davantage de temps à consacrer pour Ever After.

Merci beaucoup à vous pour votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements ! Ça donne vraiment envie de continuer ! Merci encore !


	3. Chapter 3

EVER AFTER

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Chapitre 3

AC 212

15 février

« C'est positif. Tu es enceint de deux semaines. » L'androïde se releva et baissa les yeux sur le japonais sur le lit.

Le visage déjà pale d'Heero le devint encore plus en entendant la confirmation de J. « Comment ?… la potion ne devrait plus faire effet maintenant. »

« Heero, tu as été congelé pendant quinze ans. Toutes les fonctions de ton corps se sont arrêtées, y compris les effets de la potion. Elle était supposée devenir inactive un mois après la naissance. Tu avais repris connaissance depuis un mois et demi alors je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de t'en parler. Pourtant ton état actuel me fait dire que tu as eu des relations avec Duo avant la fin du premier mois. »

« Une fois. Fin janvier. » dit Duo, allongé à côté de son époux. L'homme avait dû resté couché car ses muscles en cours de guérison qui protestait à cause des activités de la veille. Il posa la main sur le ventre d'Heero et le caressa doucement. Son expression était un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie. « On va vraiment avoir un autre enfant ? »

« Je le pense. » Le Dr J hésita un moment avoir de tourner les yeux vers le japonais. « A moins que tu ne veuilles avorter… »

« Non ! » haleta Duo horrifié. Son bras se resserra inconsciemment autour du ventre d'Heero comme s'il essayait de protéger son futur enfant. « Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer mon enfant ! »

Le Dr J ignora l'interruption de Duo. « Heero ? »

« … Je veux garder cet enfant. »

L'androïde soupira. « Tu es conscient des conséquences possibles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelles conséquences ? » demanda brusquement Duo.

Heero acquiesça. « Je le suis. »

« … Très bien. Nous ferons un examen deux fois par semaine. Repose-toi maintenant. »

« Bon sang, J. Quelles conséquences ?! » aboya Duo lorsque l'androïde se tourna pour partir.

« La même chose que pour la grossesse précédente. Il y a de grandes chances qu'Heero souffre à intervalles régulières après trois mois de grossesse. Je ne sais pas si ce sera plus ou moins douloureux que la première grossesse puisque aucun homme n'a voulut tenter une deuxième grossesse. » J se tourna à nouveau et regarda Duo comme pour le réprimander. « Pour ton information, parmi les cinquante hommes qui ont pris la potion, un seul a réussit à donner naissance à son enfant. Les autres ont demandé l'avortement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter la douleur. Tu pourrais vouloir reconsidérer le fiat de laisser ton époux souffrir pendant six mois après ce qu'il a traversé. Après tout, pour Heero, ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi depuis sa dernière grossesse. Tu devrais…… »

« J. Je veux cet enfant. » L'interrompit Heero.

L'androïde referma la bouche et soupira. « Je le sais. » Il regarda d'un œil mauvais l'homme plus âgé. « Tu prend soin de lui cette fois. Si je le vois malheureux rien qu'une fois, je l'emmène avec moi et je disparais. »

« Personne ne m'enlèvera Heero ! » Duo rendit son regard à l'androïde. « C'est mon époux. Je prendrai soin de lui et je l'aimerai. »

« Tu ferais mieux. » marmonna l'androïde et il laissa le couple seul.

Duo tourna Heero sur le dos une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière l'androïde J. Il leva la tête et observa son époux. « Tu n'as pas l'air heureux d'être enceint… »

Heero ferma les yeux et posa la main sur celle de Duo qui était drapée sur son ventre. « J'ai besoin de temps. » murmura-t-il, serrant légèrement la main de Duo. « Je veux vraiment ce bébé, mais ça fait mal aussi de me rappeler que je portais le petit Solo en moi il y a quelques semaines… »

Duo fut stupéfait d'entendre l'aveu d'Heero. Tout à sa joie d'avoir un autre enfant, il avait oublié que pour Heero cette deuxième grossesse était très proche de sa première. Cela faisait quinze ans pour lui et Solo mais pour Heero, cela ne faisait qu'un mois et demi. Il avait lu le journal d'Heero et savait qu'une autre grossesse équivalait à une torture pour le japonais. Mais en entendant qu'il allait avoir un autre enfant, il avait oublié ça. Se maudissant pour son égoïsme, Duo attira Heero dans ses bras.

« Duo ? »

« Tu ne seras pas seul cette fois. » murmura Duo alors qu'il calait Heero sous son menton et embrassait les cheveux désordonnés. « Je serai avec toi. Je resterai à tes côtés quand la douleur te frappera. »

« Merci. »

« Ne me remercies pas. » grogna Duo. « Je veux être là, Heero. » L'homme glissa sa main entre leurs corps et caressa le ventre de son époux. « Je vais te chouchouter, je serai là quand tu donnera naissance à notre enfant et cette fois nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble. »

« Oui. » La voix d'Heero semblait rauque. Il se rapprocha, coinçant la main de Duo entre leurs corps. « Ensemble. »

Duo sourit et frotta sa joue contre les cheveux désordonnés d'Heero. « Ensemble. »

TOC TOC. « Papa, Maman ? »

Duo soupira et remonta la couverture sur lui et Heero. « Entre. »

Solo entra, portant son sac de cours, et les regarda avec inquiétude « J'ai vu le Dr J sortir de votre chambre. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Excepté le fait que mon dos me fait un mal de chien et que ta maman a vomi il y a quelques minutes ? Non, tout va bien. »

« Maman a vomi ? » Solo se précipita vers le côté du lit d'Heero. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es malade ? Est-ce que Papa t'a trop forcé la nuit dernière ? »

« Hé ! » protesta à la dernière question de son fils.

Pourtant cela fit sourire Heero. Duo grogna et se détendit dans son lit, laissant Heero annoncer la nouvelle à leur fils.

Le japonais fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir sur le lit et prit sa main la plus proche dans la sienne. « Je vais bien et avec ton petit frère aussi. »

« Avec mon petit frère ? » répéta bêtement Solo. « Mais je n'ai pas de… attends une minute. » Solo cligna des yeux et regarda Heero d'un air ridicule. « Tu es avec mon petit frère comme si… Tu es enceint ? »

Heero acquiesça. « Le Dr J l'a confirmé. »

Solo cligna des yeux et regarda son père d'un air accusateur. « Papa ! Tu as engrossé maman si vite ? Tu ne sais pas comment mettre un préservatif ou quoi ? »

Duo sursauta. « Pré… préservatif. Comment tu sais ça ? Tu es encore trop jeune ! »

« On nous l'apprend à l'école, pendant les cours de biologie. » grogna Solo. « Comment t'as pu faire ça à maman ? Il est encore convalescent. Et d'abord pourquoi t'as pas mis de préservatif, bon sang ? »

« Si tu as déjà entendu parler de couples du même sexe qui utilisent des préservatifs pour éviter d'être enceint, préviens-moi. » dit Duo d'un ton sarcastique et il fut satisfait lorsque son fils lui répondit par un grognement. « Maintenant dis à ta maman ce que tu penses de sa grossesse. »

« Ce que j'en pense ? » Solo baissa les yeux sur sa maman d'un air impressionné. « C'est mon rêve qui se réalise. J'ai toujours souhaité avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

« Tu vas l'avoir maintenant. » Heero eut un léger sourire. « Je suis ravi que tu en sois heureux. »

« Tu plaisante, Maman ? Je suis super heureux !!! » Solo avait le regard perdu au loin comme s'il était en train d'imaginer son avenir. Un sourire béat apparut sur son visage. « Je vais avoir un petit frère. » Puis il se leva avec impatience. « Je dois aller le dire aux autres M-5 ! Je vais enfin avoir un petit frère !! Ils vont devoir s'occuper de leurs propres petits frères à partir de maintenant ! Je vais avoir mon propre petit frère à m'occuper ! Je vous vois plus tard après les cours, Maman, Papa !! »

Duo regarda la tornade humaine qu'était son fils quitter leur chambre, claquant la porte un peu trop fort à son goût. Il ricana et ramena son époux dans ses bras. « Ce garçon a désiré pendant des années avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Je me suis parfois senti coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui en donner. »

« Nous allons bientôt lui en donner un. » Heero tira sur la main de Duo et la posa sur son ventre.

Duo se mit automatiquement à caressa la surface plane. « Oui. Bientôt. Et toi ? Sera-tu heureux avec cette grossesse ? »

« Je le suis maintenant. » Heero sourit. « Ton bonheur et celui de Solo sont aussi ma joie. »

« Ton bonheur est aussi mon bonheur. » Duo embrassa son époux. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour que cette fois cette grossesse soit heureuse pour toi. »

« Je vais avoir un petit frère !! »

« Par Nataku ! C'est la centième fois qu'on entend ça. Mill, donne-moi cette écharpe, je vais le bâillonner. »

« Calme-toi, Meiran. Laisse-le. Il était très content d'avoir enfin un petit frère. »

« Mon père aussi est heureux de la grossesse de ma mère mais il n'est pas aussi atteint que ça, Midii. »

« C'est la sixième fois que ta mère est enceinte. Bien sur qu'oncle Wu arrive à mieux se contrôler. Tu devrais voir mon père. Il n'arrive pas à enlever ses mains de ma maman ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je pense que ma maman n'est pas prêt de quitter le lit de si tôt. »

« On ne veut pas savoir ce genre de détail, Solo. »

« Mill a raison. Maintenant tais-toi, Solo ou je vais vraiment te bâillonner. »

« Tu ne peux pas me bâillonner ! Je vais avoir un petit frè… !! »

« Mill, Midii, allons le balancer dans la mare. »

« D'accord. »

« Sûr. »

« Hmmmmmph hmmphh hmph !! »

SPLASH !

À suivre

Note de la traductrice aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews :

Onarluca : merci bcp ! Oui je vais traduire d'autres fics d'Akuma après celle-ci, mais j'ai encore le temps d'ici là. En fait j'ai déjà traduis un de ses one-shot mais il est toujours à l'état de brouillon pour l'instant, je m'en occuperai après Ever After. Akuma continue d'écrire assez régulièrement des fics GW, alors pas de soucis.

Ilham, Thealie, Yami-Rose Aka, Angel-of-dead : merci à vous pour vos encouragements, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ! Heero est à nouveau enceint et cette fois Duo et Solo sont là pour le soutenir dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments ! Je n'en dirai pas plus…

Marnie : Ahlala ces hommes ! Pas très futefutes ! Heureusement que le Dr J est là ! Merci beaucoup !


	4. Chapter 4

**Ever After**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Chapitre 4  
AC 212  
27 février

« Heero, je suis rentré ! » Duo fouilla la maison du regard, cherchant son époux. « Heero ? »

« Tadaima. »

Duo se tourna en direction de la voix et vit Heero entrer par la porte qui donnait sur leur jardin. Il sourit en voyant l'expression cordiale d'Heero. Mais son sourire se changea en froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua les traces de terre sur le jeans de son époux. « Heero, tu es encore en train de jardiner ? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça. »

« Juste un peu. » Heero se dirigea vers le placard et en sortit une bouteille de compost. « Les fleurs du coin droit ont besoin de traitement supplémentaire et d'engrais. »

Duo fronça encore plus les sourcils tandis qu'il suivait son époux dans le jardin. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai engagé Hans comme jardinier, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Heero versa le compost sur le sol visé. « Je veux juste avoir une petite part de jardinage à faire. Ce travail ne va pas me fatiguer, Duo. »

« Dans ton état normal, oui. Mais tu viens juste de récupérer complètement de tes blessures. »

« Je vais bien, Duo. Je connais mes limites. Comment s'est passé ton examen ? » Heero changea rapidement de sujet.

« Je suis à 100 guérit. » Duo sourit et s'approcha du jeune homme. « Maintenant je peux faire ça. »

« Duo ! » cria Heero de surprise lorsque l'homme l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis que j'ai appris que tu allais me donner une fille. » Duo fit tournoyer son époux. « Oui, une fille. Les résultats sont arrivés. Nous allons avoir une fille. N'aie pas l'air si surpris. Avec la technologie moderne il est possible de savoir le sexe de l'enfant plus tôt. Hé, tu as l'air pale… »

« Toilettes. » fut la seule chose qu'Heero pu dire avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

Duo n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois. Tenant étroitement Heero, il courut vers la salle de bain et posa Heero par terre devant la bassine juste à temps. Le japonais vomit son petit-déjeuner tandis que Duo lui frottait le dos dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Ne recommence jamais ça. » Heero fusilla du regard son époux à l'air penaud lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain plus tard.

« Gomen, je pensais que tu avais dépassé l'heure de tes nausées matinales pour aujourd'hui. »

« Il est 10h21. C'est toujours le matin, baka. »

« Gomen. »

AC 212  
14 mars

« Tu as promis d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois grande pour être ta femme. » gémit Gillian en serrant dans ses bras la jambe gauche d'Heero. Son grand frère faisait semblant de ne pas la connaître et essayant de quitter la scène.

Une main l'en empêcha toutefois en l'attrapant par le col.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » Solo fusilla du regard son meilleur ami. « Débarrasse ma Maman de Gillian. »

Milliard grimaça puis son visage s'illumina soudain. « Gillian, arrête de geindre. Solo se mariera avec toi. »

Les yeux de Solo s'écarquillèrent. Il entendit un cri aigu de joie et se retourna à temps pour rattraper la fillette de cinq ans qui s'était jeté sur lui. « Mill ! Attends que je t'attrape ! » cria Solo tandis que Gillian s'enroulait autour de sa jambe.

Le dit blond s'enfuit précipitamment tandis que Meiran roulait des yeux. Midii se contenta de glousser, Ramsey dormant paisiblement dans ses bras.

Duo ricana en voyant son fils tenter de se détacher de Gillian et de poursuivre Milliard. Il les avait tous invités pour célébrer le seizième anniversaire de la Maxwell Corporation. La fête durait depuis près de deux heures. Beaucoup d'invités était arrivés puis reparti et à présent il ne restait que leurs plus proches amis. Debout à côté de son époux, Duo mit son bras autour de la taille d'Heero. « Comment te sentes-tu ? »

« Il va bien, Duo. » Sally roula des yeux. « Arrête de poser la même question toutes les dix minutes. Je suis heureuse que Wufei ne soit pas aussi atteint que toi. » Elle se tourna vers Heero. « T'as pas envie de le taper ? »

Heero hocha la tête.

« Hé ! » Malgré ses protestations, Duo s'écarta de quelques pas devant la lueur étrange dans les yeux de son époux. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter un homme enceint.

C'était le crépuscule lorsque tous les invités s'en allèrent, y compris Gillian qui avait dû être emmenée de force. Solo poussa un soupir de soulagement et chercha sa Maman. Il le trouva assit sur le banc en bois dans le jardin. « Maman ! »

Heero releva les yeux sur son fils. « Tout le monde est parti ? »

Solo acquiesça et s'assit à côté de sa Maman, tenant une petite boite qu'il leva. « Voilà, Grand-père Howard m'a demandé de te donner ça. »

« Merci, Solo. Et ça c'est pour toi. »

Solo cligna des yeux devant le livre à la couverture blanche. Il le prit lentement des mains tendues d'Heero et l'observa. « C'est… »

« C'est un journal. » Heero confirma la supposition de Solo. « C'est un cadeau pour toi. »

« Euh… Merci, Maman. » Solo sourit d'un air penaud.

« Je sais que ça te semble bizarre. J'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque Duo m'a donné le mien. »

« Au moins Solo ne t'a pas collé un flingue au visage pour lui avoir offert un journal. » grogna Duo en rejoignant sa famille. « Tous les invités sont partis. Rentrons à l'intérieur. »

« Dans une minute. » répondit Heero et il se tourna vers Solo. « Tu n'as pas à écrire dans ce journal si tu n'en as pas envie. J'ai acheté ce journal pour toi par impulsion. »

« Encore tes hormones, hein ? »

Heero jeta un regard mauvais à son époux. Ignorant le sourire de Duo, il posa la main sur le journal et dit à Solo : « Sa couleur est le blanc, comme ta vie aujourd'hui. Pure et immaculée. Tu peux choisir comment colorer ta vie, la remplir de toutes les nuances de couleurs intéressantes sur chaque page de ta vie. »

Solo avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et hocha la tête. « Merci, Maman. »

« C'est un bon conseil. » Duo serra son époux dans ses bras et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue. « C'est quoi mon cadeau ? AIE ! » Duo se frotta le flan et nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'un homme enceint pouvait encore donner des coups de coude rapidement.

« Ça c'est pour ta remarque inutile à propos de mes hormones. » grogna Heero et il fourra dans les mains de son époux la petite boite que Solo lui avait donné. « Tiens. »

Duo attrapa avec empressement la boite et l'ouvrit. Son regard s'adoucit en voyant son contenu tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses mains. C'était un collier fin avec un pendentif en forme de faux. Une pierre violette reposait sur la faux. « Laisse-moi deviner, c'est pour ça que tu complotais avec Howard ? »

« Hn. »

« Qu'est-ce que le vieux avait à voir avec mon cadeau ? » Duo se pencha en avant et frotta son nez dans les cheveux d'Heero d'un air persuasif. « Hmmm ? »

« …La chaîne vient du Wing, le pendentif du Deathscythe. »

Duo nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander à Howard quelle quantité de matériaux venants de leurs anciens Gundams le vieil homme avait réussit à sauver. « Merci, Heero. C'est très beau. » Il mit le collier et retira l'ancien. Regardant son époux, il sourit et lui tendit le collier avec son pendentif abîmé en forme de croix.

« Duo ? »

« C'est pour toi. » Il mit son vieux collier autour du cou d'Heero et embrassa tendrement le japonais.

« Merci. »

« Hmm. » Duo ronronna tout en continuant son baiser. « De rien. »

« Arrête d'harceler Maman, il a besoin de se reposer après tes 'exercices' insatiables de ce matin. » La voix sévère mais néanmoins amusée de Solo stoppa les mains baladeuses de Duo.

L'homme jura et se redressa. Il jeta un regard mauvais à son fils. « Comment sais-tu pour cet 'exercice' ? »

Solo eut un sourire machiavélique. « Maman marchait en boitant ce matin. »

« Solo ! »

Le garçon s'était déjà enfuit dans la maison, riant joyeusement. Il laissait son père s'occuper de sa Maman rougissant. « On se voit au dîner, Papa, Maman ! »

« Petit démon… » Duo secoua la tête et remercia silencieusement son fils de lui avoir donner une chance de voir son époux d'habitude stoïque devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Heero lança un regard sévère à l'homme. « A partir de maintenant pas plus d'une relation sexuelle par semaine. »

À y réfléchir une deuxième fois, il aurait dû réduire de moitié l'argent de poche du petit démon.

Duo n'avait plus qu'à gémir et à supplier son époux lunatique pour regagner son droit de faire l'amour librement.

_À suivre_

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à Onarluca, ilham, Thealie, Yami-Rose Aka, Angel-of-death, Marnie02 et Aurore 626 pour vos reviews ! Merci de tout cœur pour vos encouragements !


	5. Chapter 5

EVER AFTER

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Chapitre 5

AC 212  
1er avril

Je sais que Mill va se moquer de moi parce que j'ai un journal, mais tant pis. Je veux profiter à fond de mes souvenirs présents et peut être que quand je serai vieux, je regarderai à nouveau ce journal et je sourirai à ces souvenirs.

Cette année la blague du 1er avril était un vrai bonheur. J'ai réussi à me venger de Mill pour son mensonge de la White day. Le pauvre est probablement toujours en train d'essayer de convaincre ses parents de le laisser garder sa chambre avant que sa « seconde petite sœur » ne naisse.

Je me demande combien de temps il va lui falloir pour comprendre que c'est un mensonge.

« SOLOOOOOOOOO !! »

Oh, ça y est, il arrive. C'est le moment de la seconde revanche.

« Gillian, tu as entendu ce cri. Ton frère est sûrement impatient de nous emmener au parc d'attraction. »

« Ouai !! On arrive, grand frère ! »

* * *

AC 212  
2 mai 

Maman a eu sa première crise de douleur ce matin : juste au moment où il préparait le petit déjeuner pour moi et Papa. La douleur est arrivée si soudainement que Maman a violemment sursauté. À cause de ça, l'huile bouillante dans la casserole qu'il tenait a éclaboussé sur sa main. Maman a sifflé et a laissé tomber la casserole, éclaboussant aussi un peu ses jambes d'huile. Papa était hors de lui. Réagissant à une vitesse incroyable, il a soulevé Maman dans ses bras et l'a porté dans la chambre, criant au Dr J de descendre.

J'ai éteins la cuisinière avant de suivre Papa. Le Dr J est arrivé en même temps que moi et a commencé à examiner Maman. Il a dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre et que nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que la douleur s'en aille. Maman n'a pas crié mais ça m'a fait encore plus mal de le voir gémir de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Papa s'est assis à côté de Maman et lui a tenu la main. Il avait l'air coupable d'un meurtrier, il devait sans doute se sentir idiot d'avoir laissé Maman supporter cette douleur seul quand il me portait. J'étais debout devant le lit, me fichant d'être en retard en cours. Je me sentais impuissant en voyant Maman souffrir et sachant, d'après son journal, qu'il faudrait une heure avant que la douleur ne parte.

À notre grande surprise, la douleur a disparu quinze minutes plus tard. Le Dr J a réexaminé Maman et a conclu que la deuxième grossesse de Maman serait plus facile que la première, probablement grâce au fait que le corps de Maman n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré après m'avoir eu. Encore une fois, ça m'a rappelé que cela ne faisait que cinq mois pour Maman depuis sa dernière grossesse. Il y a seulement cinq mois, il me portait encore dans son ventre et se tordait de douleur pendant une heure, deux à trois fois par jour. Maintenant, il subit à nouveau la même douleur.

Les yeux habituellement joyeux de Papa étaient empli de tourment en assistant à la souffrance de Maman. Il continuait de tenir la main de Maman et de caresser doucement les cheveux de Maman, même une fois la douleur partie. Le Dr J et moi avons quitté la chambre pour leur laisser un peu de temps ensemble. Je suis retourné dans le cuisine et j'ai essayé de préparer quelque chose de comestible pour le petit déjeuner. Quand j'ai regardé les œufs brûlés et les pommes de terre dures, je me suis dit que j'avais hérité des talents culinaires de Papa plutôt que de ceux de Maman. Moi et Papa n'avons pas mis les pieds hors de la maison aujourd'hui.

Papa et Maman sont sortis de la chambre une heure plus tard. Maman a voulu faire à manger, mais Papa lui a obstinément défendu d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il a dit que ce serait moi et lui qui cuisinerions à partir de maintenant. Malgré la cuisine peu adroite de Papa, Maman était quand même heureux que Papa lui ai fait de l'omelette. Il semblerait qu'il ait envie des mêmes choses pour sa seconde grossesse. Je dois penser à demander la recette à Papa.

La deuxième crise de douleur est arrivée six heures après la première. À nouveau, le Dr J a dit que ce serait plus facile pour Maman cette fois. Je souhaitais avoir plein de frères et sœurs, mais je suis heureux d'en avoir juste un. D'après le regard déterminé de Papa, il n'y aura pas d'autres frères et sœurs. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'était douloureux pour Maman de me porter si cette torture est considérée comme facile. À ce moment-là, Papa et moi avons juré de toujours rendre Maman heureux.

Une fois que la douleur ait complètement disparu, j'ai apporté à Maman le cadeau d'anniversaire, que Papa et moi lui avions acheté hier, dans la chambre où Maman était allongé. Nous avions prévu de lui donner après le petit déjeuner mais avec ce qui s'est passé. Les yeux bleus fatigués de Maman se sont agrandis quand je suis entré avec un chiot dans les bras. C'était une excellente idée de Papa d'offrir un animal de compagnie à Maman. Il était totalement captivé par le chiot, qui s'appelle maintenant Wing, et réciproquement. Wing est un bâtard, mais je sens qu'il deviendra aussi grand qu'un Saint-Bernard.

Nous avons attendu que Maman s'endorme avec le chiot endormit lui aussi dans ses bras puis nous nous sommes silencieusement éclipsés de la pièce. Dans la cuisine, nous nous sommes réparti les tâches. Comme Papa avait préparé le repas aujourd'hui, demain ce serait mon tour. Le Dr J a marmonné quelque chose sur le fait de ne plus avoir à manger de la nourriture d'humain. Je pense que je vais devoir apprendre à mieux cuisiner ou alors nous allons finir par commander à manger tout les jours. Pas bon pour Maman et ma petite sœur ça.

Note à moi-même : rappeler à Papa à propos des préservatifs après la naissance de ma petite sœur.

_À suivre_

Note de la traductrice : Encore un chapitre très court, mais le prochain sera un peu plus long et ce sera un lemon (donc disponible en intégralité uniquement sur mon blog). À dans un mois (maximum) !

Merci à **Onarluca** (toujours fidèle au poste, merci beaucoup !), **Thealie** (Ca y est Duo et Solo comprennent enfin ce que Heero a vraiment enduré), **Kasufu** (de rien, c'est avec plaisir !), **Aurore 626** (C'est pas pour rien qu'Heero surnomme Solo le Petit Shinigami), **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** (Duo a réussi à tenir 15 ans sans Heero, il survivra bien à une semaine d'abstinence, lol), **angel-of-dead** (hum le calme avant la tempête, peut-être bien... ou pas, héhéhé !), **Marnie02** (Il était temps qu'Heero soit heureux, et il est entre de bonnes mains maintenant) et **Yami-Rose Aka** (oui les chapitres traduits sont bien les chapitres anglais en entier) pour vos reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

EVER AFTER

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Chapitre 6 : Fragment des instants favoris de Duo.

AC 212

7 juin

Se réveiller avec la personne qu'on aime dans ses bras est un sentiment merveilleux que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde. Cela fait six mois que je l'ai retrouvé et maintenant il dort paisiblement dans mes bras, portant notre fille à naître, Helen.

Les gens ne mentent pas lorsqu'ils disent qu'une femme enceinte rayonne. Heero aussi est rayonnant toute la journée… excepté lors de ses crises de douleur. Ça me rend toujours honteux et misérable à chaque fois que je vois Heero souffrir. C'est pour ça que je fais de mon mieux pour tenter de le rendre heureux. Je vais sûrement me racheter auprès de lui pour tout ce temps perdu.

« Humm… » Heero bouge légèrement, toujours endormi. J'embrasse doucement l'arrière de son cou et fais courir ma main sur la bosse de son ventre à l'intérieur duquel repose Helen. Je suis toujours étonné de voir à quel point son corps mince et compact arrive à s'étirer pour accueillir le bébé. Son ventre a grossi au-delà de la normale et il n'y a plus d'abdominaux en tablette de chocolat. Le poids supplémentaire ralentit sa marche et le déséquilibre légèrement.

Heero a l'impression d'être affreux, mais pour moi il est adorable. Je suis comme un adolescent qui ne peut s'empêcher de toucher Heero. Solo a même osé me taquiner avec ça. Je n'y peux rien. J'aime tellement Heero. Je suis comme un idiot qui ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire à chaque fois que je le vois se prélasser dans le jardin en chantonnant à Helen.

Le jardin. Ça me rappelle que je dois cacher sa pelle et ses autres outils de jardin. Il n'est pas supposé travailler alors qu'il est enceint, surtout qu'Helen a décidé qu'il était temps de commencer à donner des coups.

« Duo… »

Ah, il est réveillé. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui et approche mon visage de son oreille. « Oui, mon amour ? »

« Pousse-toi. »

Il répète ça souvent ces jours-ci. Je soupire et le libère de mon étreinte. Une chose que je n'aime pas à propos de sa grossesse c'est qu'à cause de ça il doit souvent aller aux toilettes. Et bien, au moins j'ai une parfaite vue de son joli petit cul nu alors qu'il se dirige d'une démarche tremblante vers la salle de bain. C'est ma fierté et ma joie de lui avoir fait perdre l'habitude d'enfiler une robe de chambre en sortant du lit. Ça ne sert à rien d'en porter une puisque je vais la lui enlever aussitôt qu'il reviendra dans la chambre et lui ferai l'amour.

Sachant qu'il va rester un moment dans la salle de bain, j'attrape ma robe de chambre et je vais dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner.

Une omelette est un impératif pour lui. Heureusement, il n'exige pas que ce soit mélangé avec du chocolat comme Sally le demande à Wufei, il veut juste que son omelette soit épaisse et remplisse l'assiette, ce qui nécessite au moins 5 œufs.

Quand la super grosse omelette est prête, je l'amène dans la chambre. J'entre au même moment qu'Heero sort de la salle de bain. Je souris et lève plus haut le plateau. « Petit déjeuner au lit, service spécial pour toi. »

Heero grogne mais il s'approche quand même de moi. C'est si mignon de le voir essayer de ne pas avoir l'air intéressé par son petit déjeuner. Quand il tente d'attraper l'omelette, je soulève le plateau plus haut, hors de sa portée. « Huh uh, j'ai dit petit déjeuner au lit, alors tu dois être dans le lit pour l'avoir. »

« Duo… » Heero grogne et me fusille du regard.

Les gens disent de ne pas taquiner une personne enceinte, mais je me sens un peu audacieux aujourd'hui. Je désigne le lit d'un geste. « Saute là-dedans et attends d'être servi, mon amour. »

Le regard assassin s'intensifie, mais je reste ferme sur mes positions. Je me penche en avant et lui donne un baiser en guise de bonjour. « Allé, laisses-moi te choyer une fois de temps en temps. »

Heero grogne mais il grimpe quand même sur le lit. Je le suis et pose le plateau sur la table de chevet, je ne lui fais pas confiance pour laisser le plateau à sa portée. Je me déshabille rapidement et rejoins Heero dans le lit, le poussant à s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Il est assez lourd depuis qu'il porte Helen, mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Mais l'avoir sur mes genoux et dans mes bras me fait oublier mon intention première. Je commence à l'embrasser et à le caresser. Mes mains caressent son ventre doucement tandis que je lui dis à quel point il est beau. Au moment où je libère mon bras pour chercher le lubrifiant, Heero me donne un coup de coude. Fort.

« Où est mon petit déjeuner ? » Sa voix tremble comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Mince, les changements d'humeur sont une très mauvaise chose. Je pense que j'ai atteins ma limite pour le taquiner. Essayant d'apaiser mon époux enceint, je pose rapidement le plateau sur ses genoux et coupe son omelette. Heureusement, il aime que je lui donne à manger et reste satisfait, mâchant l'omelette pendant que je le sers.

Alors qu'il en est à la moitié de son omelette, je fais courir mon autre main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement. Aucune réaction et aucun coup de coude de sa part, c'est bon signe. Je commence à embrasser et à mordiller son oreille droite, sans oublier de lui faire manger son omelette pour qu'il reste docile. C'est si bon de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Comme je m'y attendais, lorsque Heero eu fini son petit déjeuner, je suis devenu dur rien qu'en le massant et en le caressant. Je pose le plateau vide sur la table de chevet et je ramène mes mains pour attraper ses tétons. Avant qu'Heero ne soit enceint, ses tétons étaient son point sensible. Maintenant qu'il est enceint, ils sont devenus un point TRÈS sensible. Rien qu'une caresse comme celle que je lui donne en ce moment peut le faire gémir.

Mon époux docile a disparu. Il se tortille et gémit, réagissant à mon touché sur ses tétons. Je tire légèrement dessus. Heero halète et rejette la tête en arrière contre mon torse. Ses mouvements dévoilent son cou mince. Je ne perds pas de temps pour frotter mon nez contre et y planter un gros suçon, là où même un haut col ne pourra le cacher. Solo va sûrement me faire la leçon pour que j'arrête de sauter sur sa mère lorsqu'il verra le suçon, mais là tout de suite, je m'en fiche.

**

* * *

****Comme normalement ce chapitre est classé NC-17 (déconseillé aux moins de 17 ans) et que ce n'est pas autorisé sur j'ai dû couper la scène en question. Si vous voulez la lire, le chapitre est disponible en entier sur mon blog Mi-Ange Mi-Démon, cliquez sur mon pseudo puis sur homepage.**

* * *

Lorsque je reprend mes esprits, je me félicite de ne pas m'être évanoui. Je souris en le sentant s'affaisser contre moi, pantelant. Lentement, je manœuvre nos corps pour que nous soyons allongés sur le côté avec moi toujours en lui. Je l'entoure de mes bras et l'attire contre mon torse, appréciant la proximité entre nous.

« Aishiteru, Heero. » Je lui murmure et je caresse son ventre doucement.

« Aishiteru. » Il répond dans un murmure.

Je souris et frotte mon nez dans ses cheveux. « Essaie de dormir. On a encore quelques heures avant que Solo ne décide qu'il est temps pour nous de sortir du lit. »

Heero grogne mais n'ajoute rien. Son rythme cardiaque devient régulier et en peu de temps il s'endort. Je suppose que la grossesse et mes exercices insatiables, comme Solo les appelle, l'ont épuisé. Je frotte mon nez dans ses cheveux et le caresse encore un peu avant de fermer les yeux pour le rejoindre dans le monde de Morphée.

Se réveiller avec la personne qu'on aime dans ses bras est un sentiment merveilleux mais s'endormir avec son aimé dans ses bras est la chose la plus merveilleuse.

À suivre

Note de la traductrice : bonne nouvelle, l'auteur Akuma a repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction et le chapitre 15 est sorti la semaine dernière. J'espère pouvoir finir le chapitre 7 pour la fin du mois, mais je ne vous promets rien car je risque d'être assez occupée par mon nouveau boulot.

Comme Melahel a abandonné le projet de traduction, je recherche quelqu'un pour relire les textes traduits (correction des fautes et cohérence des phrases en français, donc quelqu'un qui a quand même un assez bon niveau en français), si vous êtes intéressé vous pouvez laisser un commentaire ici ou m'écrire sur mon adresse e-mail.

Merci à **Onarluca**, **Théalie** (comme tu peux le voir, Duo s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir laissé Heero souffrir seul la première fois et c'est pas un mal !), **Aurore 626** (Oui un petit compagnon pour Heero lorsque ses 2 hommes seront au boulot ou à l'école !), **Kaga78**, **Yami-Rose Aka**, **Marnie02** (Toi perverse ? c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, je suis pas mieux ! lol. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que Duo se rende compte de ses propres yeux de ce que Heero a enduré en portant Solo), **angel-of-dead** et **Kasufu** (Heero mérite bien d'être choyé après tout ce qu'il a vécu dans Te amo), pour vos reviews !

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Lectrice-correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 (déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans)  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Un immense merci à **Syt the Evil Angel** qui s'est proposé pour relire et corriger les chapitres, elle est donc officiellement la lectrice-correctrice (comme on dit dans l'édition) de la traduction d'Ever After.

**Chapitre 7** **: Fragment d'instant d'adolescence.**

AC 212

12 juin

Milliard Merquise était un jeune homme intelligent et rusé. Il pouvait faire en sorte que la plupart des gens fassent ce qu'il voulait, rien qu'avec quelques mots bien choisis. Il avait autant que charisme que son père pour diriger les autres. Il était aussi un garçon de quatorze ans qui avait comme sœur une petite diablesse. Ses paroles étaient inefficaces lorsque cela concernait la petite fille de cinq ans, qui était à présent accrochée à sa jambe. Son charisme était réduit à néant lorsqu'il avait sa petite sœur avec lui. « Gillian, lâche ma jambe ! »

« Non ! » La petite fille serra plus fort la jambe de son frère. « Emmène-moi avec toi ! Je veux voir mon Solo ! »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller chez Solo ! »

« Si » dit Gillian sans le moindre doute.

« Non, je n'irai pas. »

« Si » gémit Gillian. « Si si si si si !!! »

Tandis que sa sœur criait plus fort, Milliard se demanda qui était le plus provocant et malin des deux. Si sa mère entendait ces gémissements, elle le gronderait lui et bien sûr lui ordonnerait d'emmener la petite diablesse avec lui. En fin de compte, c'est Gillian qui gagnerait. Milliard soupira vaincu. « Très bien, très bien, je vais t'emmener chez Solo. »

« Ouais !! »Gillian cessa immédiatement de gémir. Elle lâcha la jambe de son frère et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture, se pavanant tout le long du chemin.

Lorsque les enfants Merquise arrivèrent à la maison des Maxwell-Yuy, ils furent accueillis par Heero qui s'occupait des fleurs au portail d'entrée.

« Un gros ventre, c'est Heero ! » Gillian sortit en courant de la voiture et s'approcha joyeusement du Japonais.

Milliard grimaça au commentaire de sa sœur et fut reconnaissant du fait qu'ils se trouvaient encore suffisamment loin pour qu'Heero ne puisse l'entendre. Il nota de faire la leçon à la diablesse plus tard. En y repensant, il demanderait plutôt à sa mère de le faire. Gillian lui obéirait lorsque le soleil se lèvera à l'ouest, autant dire jamais. Milliard s'avança derrière Gillian et sourit à Heero. « Salut Heero, Gillian veut voir son Solo. »

Heero baissa les yeux sur la petite fille. « Désolé Gillian, Solo vient juste de partir à son entraînement d'escrime. »

« Noonnn. » Gillian commença à gémir.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec Wing dans le jardin à la place ? » proposa alors Heero et lorsque Gillian hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, il siffla. Un chiot apparut sortant d'un buisson près d'eux et courut vers eux, aboyant joyeusement. Gillian poussa des cris aigus de joie et alla jouer avec le chien.

Milliard vit les yeux d'Heero s'adoucirent tandis que le Japonais regardait la petite fille et le chiot courir dans le jardin derrière.

« Elle t'a encore poussé à l'amener ici ? » Heero se tourna vers lui.

« Uh… Oui… » Milliard regarda d'un air inquiet autour de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo est à son bureau. »

Milliard tourna la tête vers le Japonais et sourit d'un air penaud. « Désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. » grogna Heero, « C'est la faute de Duo et la mienne aussi. Ce baka est trop possessif. » Les yeux d'Heero s'adoucirent à cette dernière phrase.

Milliard sourit. « Mais tu l'aimes quand même. »

Heero lui répondit seulement par un léger sourire. « Alors tu es venu ici pour voir Solo ou juste pour satisfaire le caprice de ta sœur ? »

« Je voulais voir Solo. » Le jeune garçon blond se demanda pourquoi son cœur battait si fort lorsqu'il disait le prénom de son ami. « Je voulais discuter de notre devoir en groupe. »

« Il est à son club d'escrime. » dit Heero. « Vas-y, je vais veiller sur Gillian. »

« Merci, j'y vais. » Milliard dit au revoir et retourna à la voiture où le chauffeur attendait.

Il trouva Solo à l'endroit indiqué par Heero, le club d'escrime, s'entraînant avec d'autres escrimeurs. Solo l'avait vu et lui avait signalé d'attendre dix minutes. Milliard acquiesça et s'assit. Il regarda Solo esquiver agilement les attaques de son adversaire, montrant technique après technique avec fluidité, presque comme s'il dansait au lieu de se battre. Tandis que son cœur battait d'un rythme plus rapide que d'habitude, Milliard soupira et se remémora le jour où son cœur avait commencé à avoir ce comportement étrange.

* * *

C'était aux environ du mois de mars, une semaine après la White Day. Il avait grommelé et regretté son mensonge de la White Day. Tout ce qu'il avait récolté était d'avoir sa diabolique petite sœur qui le suppliait chaque jour de l'emmener chez Solo pour voir son Solo adoré. Il avait refusé à la petite diablesse ce matin-là et s'était fait gronder plus tard, en rentrant du lycée, par sa mère qui tenait une Gillian reniflant dans ses bras. Il était donc inévitable qu'il se retrouve lui et sa sœur qui poussait des cris aigus devant la maison des Yuy-Maxwell. 

La porte fut ouverte par Heero, qui portait un chapeau de paille, un jeans bleu et un débardeur vert. Le chapeau de paille indiquait qu'il était en-train de travailler dans le jardin. Heero lui avait fait un grand sourire. « Salut Mill, Gillian. »

Milliard cligna des yeux surpris. Premièrement, Heero n'était pas du genre à sourire souvent et autant. Deuxièmement, il l'appelait d'habitude Milliard, pas Mill et certainement pas d'une manière aussi chaleureuse comme il l'avait fait à ce moment-là.

« Où est Solo ? » demanda Gillian de but en blanc.

Heero eut l'air perplexe un instant puis il sourit gentiment. « Je suis désolé. Solo est sortit, Gillian. Il n'a pas dit où il allait. »

Milliard fut surpris qu'Heero le foudroie du regard lorsque Gillian gémit son mécontentement. Il réalisa alors qu'il regardait dans des yeux violets au lieu de regarder dans des yeux bleus. Le garçon blond se rendit alors compte de deux choses. Les cheveux étaient d'un brun chocolat mais ils étaient plus longs que la coupe habituelle d'Heero et la plupart d'entre eux était rentrée sous le chapeau. Ajoutant ça aux yeux violets, la compréhension le frappa comme un poing dans la figure et lui fit tomber la mâchoire. « Sol… »

« Gillian, il y a des biscuits au chocolat dans la cuisine. Tu peux les prendre si tu les veux. Mais ne fais pas de bruit, oncle Duo dors encore à l'étage. » dit à la petite fille le Heero aux yeux violets, sa main plaquée sur la bouche de Solo, « Je dois discuter de quelque chose avec Mill ici. On sera dans le jardin. »

« Ok ! » Gillian arrêta de geindre et courut à l'intérieur trouver les biscuits. Excepté ceux de Solo, les biscuits au chocolat d'Heero étaient les préférés de Gillian. Elle disparut rapidement et laissa les deux garçons seuls.

« Sol… » tenta à nouveau Mill quand la main libéra sa bouche et s'arrêta lorsque le garçon aux yeux violets le traîna à l'écart de la maison en direction du jardin. Il emmena le garçon blond dans un coin éloigné et regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher plus près de Milliard et de poser son index sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. « Chuutt ! Appelle-moi Herero »

« Alors tu es bien Solo ! » Milliard dévisagea de haut en bas son ami. Maintenant qu'il savait, il pouvait clairement voir les différences. La silhouette de Solo était plus en chair et son expression plus ouverte que celles d'Heero. D'habitude c'était facile de les différencier puisqu'ils avaient les cheveux et les yeux de couleurs différentes et un style différent aussi. Solo préférait porter des jeans baggy et un t-shirt tandis qu'Heero avait pour habitude de mettre des jeans longs et un marcel. Mais en voyant à présent le garçon devant lui, Milliard devait admettre que Solo et Heero se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup.

« Pourquoi diable es-tu en-train d'imiter Heero ? »

Solo grogna et s'assit sur un tabouret bas, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur l'autre tabouret près de lui. « C'est de la faute de Papa. »

« Comment ça ? » Milliard s'assit lentement, continuant de dévisager son ami avec étonnement.

« Maman voulait sortir seul, mais Papa a refusé, alors Maman a essayé de sortir à la dérobée ce matin. Mais, il a été surpris par le garde que Papa avait placé là dans ce but. Maman a dit qu'il n'était pas une poupée fragile. Papa dit que c'était pour le bébé. Ils se sont disputé mais se sont ensuite réconcilié. » Solo roula des yeux. « Papa se repose encore pour se remettre de leur séance de réconciliation. » Milliard se dit que c'était vraiment trop d'informations pour lui et se tortilla sur son siège.

« Cependant Maman ne dormait pas et il était très vexé d'être enfermé dans la maison. Je suis rentré et il m'a demandé de faire ça. » Solo désigna ses vêtements, « On s'est teint les cheveux. Je fais semblant de m'occuper du jardin pendant que Maman est dehors, avec mes vêtements et faisant tout ce qu'il veut. »

« Ton père ne risque-t-il pas de te reconnaître ? »

« C'est pour ça que je porte ce chapeau et que je suis assis ici. » Solo tapota son chapeau. « Papa n'interromprait pas le jardinage de Maman alors aussi longtemps qu'il voit quelque un qui ressemble à Maman dans le jardin, il pensera que Maman est là. »

Milliard secoua la tête, se demandant comment Oncle Duo réagirait s'il était au courant de cette conspiration. « Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Heero ? »

« Bien sûr que si. » Solo regarda d'un air mauvais Milliard. « Mais il m'a fusillé des yeux quand j'ai dit non… »

Milliard gloussa. Solo avait l'air d'un chaton qui s'était fait gronder. Son cœur battit plus vite en regardant Solo arracher une feuille particulière de la plante la plus proche et la mordiller malicieusement. Ici dans un champ de fleurs ouvertes, portant un chapeau de paille, et baigné de soleil, Solo était beau…

« Hé, Mill. »

Milliard cligna des yeux et regarda Solo qui le fixait d'un air confus, « Quoi ? »

« Tu es beau comme ça, tu sais. »

Milliard se demanda pourquoi son cœur battait plus vite.

« Tes cheveux reflètent le soleil, c'est comme si tu avais une auréole sur la tête. Tu ressemble à un ange. » Solo lui fit un grand sourire.

« Hum, merci. » Milliard se tortilla et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, se sentant étrangement heureux. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? »

Solo lui lança un regard-es-tu-stupide. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je sois en-train de faire ? Je jardine, baka. »

« Pardon ? »

« Baka, ça vient de la langue de Maman. Ça veut dire idiot. »

« Je ne suis pas idiot. » Milliard fusilla son ami.

« Vrai, Papa non plus, mais Maman l'appelle souvent comme ça, tu sais. Je pense que c'est un terme d'affection entre eux. »

Le cœur de Milliard se mit à battre plus vite.

« Pourtant, tu es un baka. Je dois faire un peu de jardinage pour garder ma couverture. » Solo soupira, « Maman a intérêt à me ramener quelque chose de son escapade. Son fils en bave ici. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air si mal que ça. » dit sèchement Milliard. « Je pense que ça t'amuse. »

Solo rit joyeusement, « Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux rouler Papa comme ça. Une fois j'ai rêvé que j'avais un frère jumeau, tu sais. » Ses yeux violets s'adoucirent. « On aurait échangé d'identité et on aurait roulé tout le monde, surtout Papa. »

« Et bien, grâce à Heero ton rêve s'est réalisé sans même qu'il ne le sache. » Milliard sourit au visage rêveur de Solo. Son ami lui racontait rarement ce genre de choses.

Solo le regarda et sourit. « Oui, c'est vrai »

La respiration de Milliard s'entrecoupa et son cœur cogna violemment à ce sourire à vous couper le souffle. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Solo. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Soudain le vent souffla fort, leur faisant rompre leur contact visuel et fermer les yeux. Milliard entendit alors Solo crier et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le chapeau de paille s'envoler. Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, les cheveux libérés de Solo dansèrent dans l'air, encadrant et reflétant la lumière du soleil. Puis sa vue fut obscurcie par ses propres cheveux sauvagement balayés.

Quand le vent cessa, Milliard vit le chapeau joyeusement perché sur une branche extérieure du chêne.

« Bon sang ! » jura Solo et il s'approcha de l'arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Le garçon blond suivit son ami tout en coiffant d'une main sa frange vers le haut, tentant de discipliner ses cheveux du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Je dois récupérer ce chapeau. Si Papa me voit comme ça, il saura tout de suite que je ne suis pas Maman. » répondit Solo alors qu'il grimpait dans l'arbre.

« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de trouver un long bâton. » Milliard regarda l'endroit où était le chapeau et cria à Solo avec inquiétude, « C'est assez haut et sur une petite branche. »

« Ça ira. » cria en retour Solo. Il était près du chapeau à présent, grimpant sur la grosse branche menant à la branche où se trouvait le chapeau. « Je pense que cette branche est suffisamment solide. »

Milliard regardait avec inquiétude Solo grimper lentement jusqu'à ce que le chapeau soit à portée de sa main. Le brun tendit la main tout en se servant de l'autre pour équilibrer son corps, puis il attrapa le chapeau, laissant échapper un cri de victoire, qui se changea rapidement en cri de détresse lorsque la branche se cassa net, incapable de supporter plus longtemps son poids. Milliard était certain que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre au moment où Solo perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il courut et tendit les bras, rattrapant Solo juste à temps et ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le sol.

Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque son dos rencontra le sol dur et que le poids de Solo l'écrasa. Pendant un instant, le seul bruit perceptible fut celui des feuilles d'arbres voltigeant et le souffle d'un vent doux. Milliard regardait le ciel bleu et les nuages blancs, attendant que les battements rapides de son cœur se calment. Le poids sur son corps lui confirmait qu'il avait réussit à rattraper à temps Solo et que c'était son ami qui était à présent dans ses bras. Le souffle doux près de son oreille lui disait qu'il était sain et sauf.

Solo se tortilla et Milliard relâcha ses bras. Le brun releva la tête et le haut de son corps, baissant les yeux sur lui, « Ça va ? »

« Non. » dit Milliard d'une voix rauque, « Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. »

Solo gloussa faiblement. « Désolé. »

La main de Milliard entra en contact avec autre chose que de l'herbe. Il s'en saisit et la souleva. C'était le chapeau qui avait failli envoyer Solo à l'hôpital. Il soupira et posa le chapeau sur la tête de son ami. « La prochaine fois, utilise un bâton, baka. »

« Je ne suis pas un baka. » dit Solo vexé et il se redressa, replaçant ses cheveux sous son chapeau. « C'était juste une erreur de calcul de ma part. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Milliard grogna puis se tut lorsque Solo se mit à remuer sur son ventre. Les lents battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à nouveau. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas aller à l'hôpital faire examiner ça. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son cœur.

« HEERO !! »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent à ce cri puissant. Solo tourna la tête d'un coup sec en direction de la maison et son visage pâlit. « Merde ! »

Milliard suivit le regard de Solo et sut qu'il était mal barré en voyant Oncle Duo se diriger comme un ouragan vers eux, ses yeux violets flamboyants.

Solo roula sur le côté et se releva rapidement. Milliard tenta de se relever aussi et eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'une douleur lui traversa la cheville droite, lui indiquant qu'il se l'était tordue. L'entendant haleter, Solo se rapprocha et Milliard eut le reflex de poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Enlèves ta main de là. » Cette phrase fut prononcée d'un ton froid et dangereux.

Milliard releva la tête et se sentit comme un chien voulant fuir la queue entre les jambes face à ces yeux violets dont la lueur lui promettait une mort certaine. Son père lui avait dit une fois de ne pas mettre Oncle Duo en colère et à présent il était amplement d'accord avec lui. A cet instant, Oncle Duo était exactement comme son surnom, Shinigami : le Dieu de la Mort.

Un grognement dangereux s'échappa des lèvres fines et Milliard réalisa que sa main se trouvait toujours sur l'épaule de Solo. Sans réfléchir, il enleva rapidement sa main, pesant ainsi de tout son poids sur sa jambe blessée. Il gémit plus fort de douleur.

« Mill ! » Solo se précipita et saisit le blond par la taille, le tirant vers lui pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui.

« Heero, écarte-toi de lui. » grogna encore plus fort Oncle Duo tandis que son regard indiquait qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur lui et à lui arracher les membres un par un.

« Papa, sois raisonnable, Mill est blessé ! » cria Solo.

Les yeux violets clignèrent une fois, deux fois, puis se focalisèrent sur le garçon au chapeau de paille d'un air confus. « Solo ? »

« Oh merde ! » Mill entendit Solo jurer à voix basse et réalisa que Solo avait fait une erreur et avait ruiné sa couverture. Il regarda Oncle Duo et vit l'homme observer son fils de la tête aux pieds. Le regard féroce disparut lentement, remplacé par de la compréhension. Milliard relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte lorsque l'homme recula d'un pas.

« Solo ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, habillé avec les vêtements d'Heero ? »

« Euh… » Solo se tortilla et son corps bougea contre celui de Milliard, dont le cœur recommençait à battre plus vite.

Les yeux violets s'étrécirent en direction du garçon dont les yeux étaient de la même couleur. « Et où est ta Maman ? »

« Euh… tu vois… » Solo déglutit et se tourna vers Mill, murmurant « aide-moi ! »

Milliard soupira et releva les yeux. « Oncle Duo ? » Une fois qu'il eut l'attention de l'homme, il lui raconta ce que son fils et son époux avaient fait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient poussés à l'arrière de la voiture, avec Oncle Duo derrière le volant, conduisant comme un fou et marmonnant des choses telles que pas de sorties pour son fils et ce qu'il aimerait faire une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son époux fugueur.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. » dit avec sarcasme Solo.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais échapper à ton père après que ta couverture se soit envolée ? » marmonna Milliard, essayant de garder l'équilibre alors que la voiture faisait une embardée à droite.

Solo soupira. « Non. »

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques temps tandis que la voiture tournait d'un côté puis de l'autre. Milliard tentait de ne pas grimacer lorsque sa jambe tordue devait supporter son poids.

Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules, l'aidant à rester droit. « Merci, Mill. »

Milliard dévisagea son ami. « De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« C'est rien. C'est à ça que servent les amis. »

Solo sourit et resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Milliard. « Merci quand même. »

Milliard se contenta de lui retourner son sourire et s'appuya contre son ami, se sentant étrangement heureux.

* * *

« Salut Mill, on y va ! » 

Milliard fut tiré de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et vit Solo debout devant lui, habillé décontracté, un sourire aux lèvres. Son sac à dos contenant sa tenue d'escrime jeté sur une épaule. Ces yeux violets brillants le regardant attentivement. « Tu rêves éveillé ou quoi ? »

« Ne sois pas bête. » grogna Milliard et il se leva. « Allons-y, on a un devoir à faire ou préférais-tu être avec ta petite fiancée ? »

« Ne me dis pas que Gillian est encore chez moi. » supplia Solo.

« Très bien, je ne le dirai pas. » Milliard eut un sourire en coin.

Solo lui jeta un regard noir. « Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Je me vengerai un jour, Mill. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. » Le blond sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture, côte à côte, Milliard eut le sentiment qu'Oncle Duo aurait de nouveau l'occasion de lui montrer la dangereuse lueur du Shinigami.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter pour acheter quelque chose à manger d'abord ? » dit Solo lorsqu'ils furent installer dans la voiture. « Je meurs de faim après l'entraînement. »

« Bien sûr. »

Solo lui fit un sourire radieux.

Milliard sourit à son tour et espéra que quoi qu'il fasse à Oncle Duo, ça en vaille vraiment la peine de recevoir ce regard tueur…

A suivre.

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à **Onarluca** (décidément j'adore le petit animal que tu fais à chaque fois, c'est un lapin ou un chat ? lol), **Aurore626** (Duo ne rate jamais une occasion de profiter de son Hee-chan et de ses faiblesses !), **Angel-of-dead** (ce chapitre est plus long, mais pas de lemon et oui, on peut pas tout avoir ! lol), **Théalie** (oui c'est génial qu'Akuma se soit remise à écrire, j'ai poussé un cri de joie en recevant le nouveau chapitre !), **Caro06** (de rien ! c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de vous traduire cette fic et de vous faire partager ça.), **marnie02** (oui petit à petit, Duo se rachète auprès d'Heero, mais je crois que son attention agace plus Heero qu'autre chose et c'est pas fini ! lol), **Yami-Rose Aka** (c'est dans ce chapitre, et le prochain qu'Heero part en douce) pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements.


	8. Chapter 8

EVER AFTER

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Lectrice-correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel  
Genre : yaoi, lime, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 (déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans)  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

**Chapitre 8 : Flash-back.**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, il était presque minuit. La lune était pleine et brillait au-dessus des deux silhouettes sur le pont du bateau.

« Est-ce que tu crois aux sirènes, Heero ? » demanda le garçon à la natte à son compagnon.

Heero grogna, ne prenant pas la peine de tourner le regard vers son amant, et il continua de fixer les vagues de l'océan. « Les sirènes n'existent pas, Duo. Tu le sais. »

L'autre garçon gloussa et regarda l'océan. « Ces bulles là pourraient très bien être une sirène. »

« Tu es ivre, c'est ça ? Combien de bouteilles de vin as-tu réussi à finir ? Les bulles sont faites à cause du moteur du bateau, Duo. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre à ce point. Sœur Helen m'a raconté une histoire sur les sirènes. Tu n'en as pas entendu parler, hein ? »

« Non » dit le garçon aux cheveux courts.

« Je me demande vraiment comment tu as grandi, Heero. Laisses-moi te raconter l'histoire alors. La sirène était la fille du roi de l'océan. Elle aimait nager jusqu'à la surface malgré l'interdiction de son père. Un jour, elle sauva un prince qu'une tempête avait fait échoué le bateau et tomba amoureuse de lui. »

« Amoureuse de son physique, tu veux dire. Elle ne connaissait à l'évidence pas sa personnalité. » grogna Heero.

Duo gloussa, regardant toujours l'océan. « C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi mais l'enfant que j'étais croyait en cette histoire de coup de foudre au premier regard. J'écoutais avec ravissement l'histoire de sœur Helen sur cette sirène qui sacrifia sa voix pour obtenir des jambes d'humain et qui avait une semaine pour faire en sorte que le prince l'aime ou sinon elle mourrait.

« …Et alors ? »

« Ça t'intéresse alors, huh ? » Duo sourit malicieusement à son amant japonais, qui lui lança un regard tueur. « Le prince l'a trouva sur la plage et la ramena chez lui. Il resta avec elle et lui fit visiter les alentours. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui et appréciait ces journées, tellement certaine qu'il l'aimait. »

« Il ne l'aimait pas ? »

Duo grogna. « Il lui présenta sa fiancée à la fin de la semaine et dit à la sirène qu'il se marierait le lendemain et qu'il espérait que la sirène assisterait à la cérémonie. Il en était venu à considérer la sirène comme sa sœur. »

« La sirène ne le considérait pas comme un frère, huh ? »

« En effet. Elle eut le cœur brisé. J'ignore comment elle a fait pour rester là et regarder la cérémonie de mariage sans pleurer mais elle l'a fait. » Le garçon aux cheveux nattés sourit à son amant. « Peut-être t'a-t-elle demandé de l'aide pour rendre son visage inexpressif. »

Le Japonais le fusilla du regard.

Duo gloussa. « Peut-être pas. Enfin, le mariage avait lieu sur un bateau. Pendant que le prince et son épouse profitaient de leur nuit de noce, la sirène pleurait seule sur le pont du bateau. Elle fut surprise par l'apparition de ses sœurs sirènes. Elles lui donnèrent un poignard et elles lui dirent que si elle tuait le prince avec, elle ne mourrait pas et redeviendrait en échange une sirène. »

« …Est-ce qu'elle l'a tué ? »

Le garçon à la natte secoua la tête. « Non. Elle s'est pourtant bien glissée dans la chambre du prince, mais en voyant à quel point le prince était heureux, elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à le tuer. Elle le regarda dormir et lorsque l'aube approcha, elle le laissa et se jeta dans l'océan. Le prince se réveilla et trouva le poignard sur son oreiller. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il se précipita sur le pont mais tout ce qu'il pu voir fut l'écume en laquelle la sirène s'était changée. »

« ……………Je croyais que les contes de fée se finissaient bien. »

« Pas celui-ci. » dit Duo les yeux fixés sur l'écume. « J'ai pleuré après avoir entendu cette histoire, tu sais, je protestais à cause de cet idiot de prince qui aurait dû voir les sentiments de la sirène, qu'il aurait dû l'épouser elle plutôt que sa fiancée. Sœur Helen a eu du mal à me calmer et à me  
coucher. »

« Le prince est vraiment un baka. »

« Exact ! A sa place, j'aurais remarqué les sentiments de la sirène et je l'aurais épousée à la place de la fiancée ! »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux après ça. Ils regardaient l'écume sans vraiment la voir, perdus dans leurs pensées. Les minutes passèrent avant que Duo ne bouge finalement. Il se rapprocha de son amant japonais et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. « Alors tu es content de cette croisière ? »

« Très content. » répondit Heero tout en détendant son corps et il s'appuya contre son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Duo ne rompe le silence avec son hoquet.

« Tu es vraiment ivre. » Le Japonais s'écarta. « Retournons dans la chambre. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre ! » protesta Duo et il resserra son bras autour du torse de son amant. « D'abord on danse ! »

« Danser ? » Heero regarda, le sourcil relevé, le garçon aux cheveux nattés. « Ici ? »

Les yeux violets brillèrent. « Oui ici. » Duo mit ses deux bras sur la taille d'Heero et tira le garçon vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre leur corps. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Heero et murmura « Un slow. »

Heero émit un bruit de protestation mais il finit par se laisser faire et mit ses bras autour du cou de Duo. Ensemble ils se balançaient et tournoyaient au son d'une musique qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre, éclairés par la lune qui brillait au-dessus d'eux.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Heero. » murmura amoureusement Duo.

« Merci, Duo. » Le Japonais soupira heureux et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

Une violente douleur apparut soudainement et le Japonais poussa un cri d'agonie. Il interrompit la danse et se tint le ventre où la douleur le frappait violemment.

« Heero » La voix de son amant lui semblait si loin tandis qu'Heero se tordait et luttait pour surmonter la douleur. Il fut surpris lorsque son pied ne rencontra pas le sol et il se sentit tomber dans l'océan. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il y aurait dû y avoir une rambarde autour du pont pour éviter ce genre d'accident. Heero cria lorsqu'il sentit son corps couler dans l'eau et se changer en bulles.

« NON ! »

Les yeux bleu prussien s'ouvrirent d'un coup et virent le plafond d'acier du laboratoire. Une douleur aiguë dans son ventre attira alors son attention. Il amena ses mains sur son ventre gonflé et serra les dents, endurant la douleur qui, comme il le savait, durerait une heure. Lorsque la torture fut enfin terminée, les yeux du garçon étaient ternis de douleur et il transpirait. Il resta étendu sur son lit étroit, haletant après cette épreuve, tandis que son esprit se repassait ce rêve qui s'était changé en cauchemar. C'était exactement tel que dans son souvenir, sauf qu'au lieu de tomber dans l'océan, il avait traîné son amant ivre jusqu'à leur chambre après qu'il lui ait souhaité son anniversaire. Il ferma les yeux de douleur et se tourna lentement vers la table de chevet.

Le réveil à écran digital lui indiquait qu'il était plus de minuit.

Précisément un an après les évènements de son rêve.

Pourtant, cette année il n'y avait personne pour célébrer son anniversaire avec lui.

Tandis que l'épuisement l'entraînait à nouveau vers le sommeil, le garçon formula son vœu d'anniversaire.

Puisse le prince accorder un peu de temps à la sirène loin de sa femme pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

« ……………Je croyais que les contes de fée se finissaient bien. »

« Pas celui-ci… »

A suivre.

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à **Onarluca** (c'est un petit chat alors, c'est mignon ! que te dire d'autre que merci, d'être toujours au rendez-vous ici et sur mon blog ! ta patience va être récompensée parce que j'ai bien avancé ce mois-ci et le prochain chap. ne devrait plus tarder, il est en correction ! merci encore), **Yami-Rose Aka** (en fait j'avais oublié ce petit chap. flash-back entre les deux chapitres de la fugue d'Heero, désolée mais la suite arrive très bientôt ! tu vas enfin pouvoir le lire et en français !), **Caro06** (merci de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre, j'espère que tu continuera d'aimer toujours autant cette fic), **egwene** (merci de ta fidélité à cette fic et merci pour tes encouragements !) et **Aurore626** (héhé Duo s'est complètement fait rouler dans la farine ! il est malin notre Heero ! et puis il faut bien que leur ressemblance physique serve à quelque chose !) pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre 7.

Merci pour vos encouragements et votre soutien, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. En plus, c'est pratiquement toujours les mêmes personnes qui laissent des reviews et ça m'encourage beaucoup, pour continuer de traduire, de savoir que vous attendez impatiemment la suite !  
Prochain chapitre début février.


	9. Chapter 9

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Lectrice-correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel  
Genre : yaoi, lime, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 (déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans)  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

**Chapitre 9 : La journée à l'extérieur d'Heero.**

AC 212

12 juin

Heero attendit que la voiture de Milliard soit hors de vue avant de reporter son attention sur ses fleurs, un léger sourire en pensant à son fils et au garçon blond ensemble. Peut-être qu'un jour… Il secoua la tête pour faire partir cette pensée. Non, il était encore trop tôt pour songer à ça. Ils étaient encore jeunes tous les deux et devaient encore grandir un peu.

Ça ne faisait pas plus d'une demi-heure qu'il travaillait lorsque le bruit de petits pas approchant attira son attention. Il se tourna en direction du bruit et vit Gillian et Wing courir vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gillian »

La petite fille avait souri en le voyant. « Je ne veux pas qu'on me laisse toute seule encore une fois. »

« Je ne le referai plus. » Heero rassura la petite fille. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé toute seule ce jour-là. » A vrai dire, c'était Solo, avec Duo et Milliard, qui avait laissé la petite fille. Les deux garçons et l'homme adulte avaient chacun subi les foudres de sa colère lorsqu'ils étaient rentré à la maison et avaient trouvé Gillian pleurant toute seule, un paquet de cookies vide à côté d'elle.

Après tout, Gillian était sa préférée parmi tous les enfants de ses amis. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se releva. « Et tu n'es pas toute seule. Wing est avec toi, non ? »

« Si, mais… » La petite fille fit la moue. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es marié avec Oncle Duo ? Tu aurais dû te marier avec moi. »

Heero gloussa à ses plaintes. C'était devenu son habitude de se plaindre de son mariage avec Duo au moins une fois à chaque fois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ça. « Un jour tu trouveras quelque un de mieux à épouser. »

« J'ai trouvé Solo. » Gillian fit un sourire radieux et Heero sourit juste. Il ne pouvait prédire l'avenir et il restait toujours une possibilité que cette fille devienne sa belle-fille. Il y avait tellement de possibilités. C'était aux enfants de décider de leur avenir.

« Est-ce que Solo va bientôt rentrer ? » demanda avec espoir Gillian.

« Je crains que non, Gillian. »

La petite fille sembla découragée mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes et elle sourit à nouveau d'un air radieux. « C'est bon, je pense que tu as meilleur goût que Solo de toutes façons. »

Heero haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Gillian eut soudain l'air timide et Heero fut sûr d'avoir vu ses joues rougir. « Tu dois m'aider à choisir un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Ramsey. »

« Oh ? C'est quand son anniversaire ? »

Gillian fronça les sourcils. « C'est le… vingt… vingt-et-un juin ! » La petite fille sourit fièrement à son habilité à se souvenir de la date. « C'est ce que m'a dit Midii quand je lui ai demandé. »

« Ce mois-ci ? C'est dans neuf jours alors. »

« Neuf ? » Les yeux de Gillian étaient grand ouverts tandis qu'elle levait bien haut ses dix doigts. « Neuf ? »

Heero poussa son petit doigt gauche pour le replier doucement puis tapota les doigts restant en disant : « Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf. »

« Neuf ! » Gillian fit un sourire radieux de satisfaction puis le regarda. « Alors tu vas m'aider ? »

Heero sourit. « Bien sûr. Laisses-moi me changer et nous irons au centre commercial pour lui trouver quelque chose, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Gillian poussa des cris aigus et serra étroitement ses bras autour de son cou. « Parfait ! »

Le Japonais sentit sa chaleur et son bonheur innocent se déverser en lui. Il aimait la compagnie des enfants. Ils sont honnêtes envers leurs sentiments et donnent leur amour sans conditions. Gillian, malgré son côté exigeant, était une enfant très adorable et innocente. Et que Dieu vienne en aide à ceux qui tenteraient de détruire cette innocence. Ils auraient les dangereux pilotes de Gundam à leurs trousses.

Heero monta à l'étage pour se changer. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements de travail et mit les vêtements que Duo avait spécialement achetés pour lui. A cinq mois de grossesse, ses vêtements habituels ne pouvaient cacher assez bien son ventre alors Duo avait commandé des vêtements spéciaux sur mesure à porter lorsqu'il sortait de la maison. Il enfila la longue chemise d'un bleu grisé et un large pantalon blanc puis un long manteau blanc de style mexicain. La première fois que Duo lui avait montré ces vêtements, il avait les presque refusés, pensant à l'air stupide qu'il aurait avec, cependant c'était mieux que d'avoir à se déguiser en femme enceinte. Alors Heero avait accepté les vêtements et s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait leur douceur contre sa peau et le fait qu'ils ne l'empêchaient pas de bouger librement ou qu'ils n'exerçaient pas de pression sur son ventre. Ils cachaient aussi suffisamment bien son ventre pour que quiconque le regardait, pensait uniquement voir un jeune homme avec un style vestimentaire plutôt étrange. Non pas que ses vêtements soient vraiment démodés. L'avantage avec l'avancée de l'ère, c'était que de toutes façons les gens faisaient à peine attention à ce que les autres portaient.

Après avoir laissé un mot à Duo, il descendit et enfila ses bottes, que Duo avait aussi fait tailler sur mesure pour lui pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à mettre son pied dedans sans avoir à attacher ou à serrer de sangles par-dessus. Il sourit légèrement en pensant à quel point Duo était attentif à ses besoins. Peut-être autoriserait-il Duo à donner libre cours à son excitation plus tard dans la nuit.

« Tu es prête à y aller ? » Il leva la main en direction de la petite fille qui jouait avec Wing.

Gillian rit joyeusement tout en serrant la main d'Heero. « On y va !!! »

Tandis que lui et Gillian faisaient le tour du centre commercial, Heero se remémora le premier jour où il était sorti de la maison trois mois auparavant, le même jour que celui où Gillian avait été laissée toute seule chez eux.

* * *

Habillé d'un jeans baggy et d'une chemise de Solo, Heero se promenait en ville. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'il ne les portait habituellement mais ils étaient toujours plus courts que ceux de Solo. Heureusement, la casquette de baseball qu'il portait à l'envers cachait la véritable longueur de ses cheveux, réussissant à convaincre le gardien qu'il était son fils et de le laisser sortir facilement de la maison.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, comparant la ville actuelle avec celle de ses souvenirs. Il reconnaissait encore quelques boutiques et endroits célèbres mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Il devait apprendre la nouvelle façon de prendre les transports publics, la technologie avancée utilisée pour payer les achats, et ainsi de suite. Alors qu'il parcourait les rangées de stands du marché, Heero contemplait sa nouvelle vie.

Il ne voulait pas se mentir à lui-même en croyant que son mari était toujours le même Duo qu'avant sa cryogénisation. Les années avaient changé Duo. Il était devenu un homme plein d'assurance et qui savait ce qu'il voulait. Ce Duo était moins joyeux mais plus passionné, moins égoïste mais plus arrogant, et moins vigoureux mais plus excité. Heero roula des yeux à sa dernière réflexion. Il semblait que des années de célibat se faisaient sentir. Son époux lui sautait dessus à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion ou qu'il s'en sentait capable. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur cependant que Duo soit excité rien qu'en le regardant, exactement comme le Duo d'avant lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Duo avait dit qu'il était toujours le même Duo mais plus vieux et plus malin. C'était peut-être vrai, mais Heero voyait une grande différence entre le Duo d'avant et le Duo actuel. Le Duo actuel, son époux, était beaucoup trop protecteur. Duo pouvait penser à bien mais il n'aimait pas être traité comme une poupée fragile. Il était complètement guéri et était à présent aussi fort qu'avant. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même.

Pourtant Heero savait que la protection de Duo était extrême parce que Duo avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était la façon de rassurer Duo sur le fait qu'il ne perdrait pas Heero. Il ne désirait rien de plus que d'être avec Duo, et Solo et aussi leur fille à naître. Heero sourit et caressa son ventre plat. Cette fois, il ne manquerait pas un seul instant de la vie de sa fille.

Il avait manqué tant de moments de la vie de Solo. Ça lui faisait mal de voir que son fils était soudainement devenu un adolescent alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu toucher son bébé. Il devait accepter que son fils ait grandi sans lui, qu'il ait pratiquement le même âge que lui maintenant, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais être une figure paternelle pour son fils. Heero savait que c'était Duo le modèle de Solo. Même si le garçon l'acceptait et le respectait comme son autre parent, allant même jusqu'à l'appeler « maman », Solo verrait toujours Duo comme l'adulte sur lequel il pouvait compter, alors qu'il voyait Heero comme son ami plutôt que son parent. Mais ça lui convenait, il n'existait pas de parfaite fin heureuse et Heero admettait qu'il en savait très peu sur le rôle de parent. Il allait devoir apprendre à en être un avec sa fille et peut-être qu'un jour, son fils le considérait aussi comme un parent.

Un cri enragé le sortit soudain de ses pensées. Heero jeta un regard circulaire et vit Meiran et Midii sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue, empêchant deux grands garçons de leur voler leurs sacs. Même à cette époque, la violence existait toujours. Heero traversa la rue heureusement vide et s'interposa entre les filles et les garçons. « Lâchez leurs sacs. »

« Solo ! » crièrent les filles avec soulagement.

Le garçon, qui tirait sur le sac de Midii, le regarda méchamment. « Va te faire voir, mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

Bien, Heero n'avait jamais été un pacifiste alors il eut recours à sa méthode habituelle. Lorsque plus tard les deux garçons s'enfuirent en courant avec un œil au beurre noir et quelques côtes fracturées, Heero se demanda s'il n'y avait pas été un peu fort avec eux. Il oubliait parfois à quel point il était fort par rapport aux autres.

« Je savais que tu étais fort mais je ne savais pas que tu étais AUSSI fort, Solo. » dit Meiran. « Si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'ils prennent mon sac et s'enfuient une fois que je l'aurais lâché, je leur aurais botté les fesses. »

Heero se retourna et vit la jeune fille brune le regarder avec admiration tandis que Midii l'observait d'un air confus.

« Solo. » Midii fronça les sourcils. « Depuis quand tes yeux… » Elle hésita puis retint son souffle, le regardant de haut en bas le reconnaissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Midii ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Solo ? » Le regard de Meiran passa de Midii à Heero. « Ses yeux ? C'est quoi le problème avec les yeux de Solo ? » La jeune fille observa le visage d'Heero et eut le souffle coupé. « Depuis quand tes yeux sont bleus, Solo ?! »

Heero décida de s'arrêter acheter des lentilles de couleur violettes plus tard. Ce déguisement marchait bien avec les autres exceptés ceux qui étaient proche de Solo. Il soupira. « Je ne suis pas Solo. »

« Heero ?!! » crièrent les deux filles, les yeux écarquillés.

Heero hocha la tête et remit sa casquette à l'endroit, montrant la longueur de ses cheveux. Il se demandait pourquoi Solo aimait porter ainsi sa casquette à l'envers. Il préférait largement le sens habituel.

« Vous êtes vraiment comme des jumeaux. » dit Midii stupéfaite après s'être remise du choc.

« On y a vraiment cru, s'il n'y avait pas eu les yeux bleus. » Meiran sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où sont Oncle Duo et Solo ? »

« Je me balade juste. » Heero haussa les épaules. « Solo est à la maison, il se fait passer pour moi pour que le garde ne se doute de rien. »

« Solo se fait passer pour toi ? Comment fait-il pour cacher ses cheveux ? » demanda Midii.

Heero lui parla de son chapeau de paille.

Meiran fit un immense sourire. « J'aimerais avoir une photo de lui avec tes habits et le chapeau ! Dans le jardin, en plus ! Ohh, c'est un bon moyen de chantage. Allé, Midii prenons l'appareil et allons le prendre en photo ! »

« Non. » Heero arrêta les filles. « Vous allez ruiner mon déguisement. »

Meiran fit la moue. « Mais… »

« Non. » dit fermement Heero. « Ta photo va alerter Duo. Je veux encore me servir de se déguisement plus tard. »

« Pourquoi te déguises-tu, Heero ? Tu as aussi parlé de garde. » demanda Midii.

« Duo est beaucoup trop protecteur. » répondit Heero, ne voulant pas donner plus d'informations.

Les filles semblèrent comprendre malgré tout. Elles se lancèrent un regard puis lui sourirent.

« C'est la même chose avec nos parents. » grogna Meiran.

« On va t'aider à te repérer pour ta promenade en ville. » annonça joyeusement Meiran. « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant ? »

Heero pencha la tête. « Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'autre à faire toutes les deux ? »

« Non. » répondirent-elles simultanément, si ce n'était un peu trop innocemment.

Heero haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Une visite guidée l'aiderait à comprendre la ville beaucoup plus rapidement. « Bien, d'abord je veux acheter des lentilles de couleur violette. »

« Pour parfaire ton déguisement, c'est ça ? » dit Meiran avec excitation. « Je connais exactement le bon endroit pour en acheter. Allons-y. »

Heero se laissa entraîner par les deux jeunes filles joyeuses, écoutant leurs bavardages et se demandant si sa fille serait aussi bruyante qu'elles.

Il acheta les lentilles de couleur, qu'il mis aussitôt et une perruque qui ressemblait aux cheveux de Solo. Il soupçonnait les filles de s'amuser tout en l'aidant à attacher les faux cheveux dans le style de Solo. Une fois le déguisement terminé, elles le traînèrent dans un restaurant fast-food pour manger. Heero commanda une omelette au riz et mâcha d'un air satisfait alors que les filles faisaient toute une histoire à propos de nourriture, de calories et de poids.

Les ennuis les rattrapèrent quelques pas après leur sortie du restaurant, sous la forme de deux garçons cabossés leur bloquant le passage, avec l'aide de cinq garçons plus costauds et plus vieux, avec une batte de baseball dans chaque main. Les autres gens qui se dirigeaient vers eux les évitèrent rapidement et changèrent de direction, ne voulant à l'évidence pas être impliqués. Le garçon le plus grand, qui semblait être leur chef, s'avança.

« C'est Darius. » murmura Midii à Heero. « Il est de la même année que Solo. Il est jaloux de la popularité de Solo et provoque soucis des conflits juste pour atteindre Solo. »

Heero fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas ce que Darius faisait à son fils. Il resta malgré tout silencieux lorsque Darius ouvrit la bouche et parla. « Alors c'est toi Maxwell. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais aussi bas, à frapper des gosses plus jeunes que toi. Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait à mes amis ! »

« C'est de leur faute, à essayer de piquer nos sacs ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'étonnait. Je parie que c'est toi qui leur as ordonné de voler nos sacs. » dit sèchement Meiran. La fille de Wufei avait le caractère et le feu de son père.

« Ferme-la, Chang. » aboya Darius.

« Tu es seulement jaloux parce que Solo est meilleur que toi en tout. » aboya en retour Meiran.

C'était à l'évidence un point sensible pour Darius. Le visage du grand garçon devint violet de rage. « Comment oses-tu !! »

Lorsque Darius balança sa batte de base-ball en direction de Meiran, Heero bougea. Un petit vol était encore pardonnable mais balancer une batte de base-ball avec toute l'intention de blesser revenait au même que tuer. Ces enfants avaient à l'évidence besoin d'une leçon.

Bien sûr ces enfants n'étaient rien comparés aux soldats qu'il combattait autrefois. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous étendus sur le sol, se tordant de douleur.

« Ouah. » Meiran regarda les garçons étalés puis Heero avec admiration. « Mon père m'a dit une fois que tu étais fort. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était SI fort ! »

Heero haussa juste les épaules et s'approcha de Darius qui était recroquevillé en position fœtale, tenant son ventre douloureux. Il cracha lorsqu'il vit Heero. « Maxwell, enfoiré ! »

Heero le regarda, le visage ne traduisant aucune de ses émotions. Quand Darius détourna les yeux, il dit calmement. « Tu es trop aveuglé par ta colère pour voir ton propre potentiel. »

Sans attendre une réponse de la part du garçon, Heero s'éloigna. Les filles le suivirent rapidement. Cependant, ils ne réussirent qu'à avancer de quelques pas avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête en crissant à côté d'eux.

« Heero !! »

« Oh oh… » dirent doucement Midii et Meiran lorsque le conducteur de la voiture en sortit.

Heero soupira et se demanda l'air morose quand est-ce qu'il pourrait à nouveau se balader tranquillement en ville. A en juger par la fureur dans les yeux de son mari, ça n'était pas près d'arriver de si tôt et à en voir l'expression coupable des passagers de la voiture, sa couverture avait été totalement balayée. Il fronça les sourcils avec irritation ; il devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec son époux au sujet de sa liberté.

* * *

Son esprit chassa ses souvenirs lorsqu'Heero sentit une présence près de lui. Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours pour d'abord localiser Gillian puis il focalisa ses autres sens pour déterminer cette présence. C'était un entraînement qu'il avait appris de bonne heure à l'époque où il était soldat, qu'il pouvait le faire aussi facilement que de respirer. En une demi seconde, il sut que cette présence n'était pas dangereuse et se détendit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. A l'odeur et à la façon de marcher de cette présence, Heero savait qui c'était.

Une paire de bras se glissa autour de sa taille par derrière et un souffle doux effleura son oreille droite. « Dis-moi que tu savais que c'était moi. » murmura Duo et il embrassa sa joue droite.

« Je savais que c'était toi. » Heero s'appuya contre son époux. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« J'ai lu ton mot et j'ai décidé de venir ici accompagner mon mari adoré. » Duo sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Tu savais vraiment que c'était moi derrière toi ? » demanda Duo lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Heero se retourna et fusilla d'un air menaçant des yeux son époux. « Duo. »

« Ok, je te crois. » Duo le serra dans ses bras. « Désolé, je suis toujours inquiet. »

Heero hocha légèrement la tête. Il comprenait la peur de Duo quant à sa sécurité et parfois il ressentait aussi cette peur pour Duo et Solo. Pourtant cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de garder ceux qu'il aimait dans un abri anti-nucléaire juste à cause de ses craintes. Sentant qu'ils attireraient l'attention sur eux s'ils ne s'écartaient pas bientôt, Heero recula d'un pas et regarda son époux. Duo s'était à l'évidence changé de ses vêtements de travail avant de sortir le retrouver. L'homme portait une chemise grise dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits, révélant le haut de son torse lisse et les deux autres derniers boutons étaient défaits, révélant son nombril. Ajouté à ça, des bottes noires d'un style presque identique à ses bottes grises, Heero déglutit à la sensualité évidente que Duo projetait.

Heero releva les yeux et vit que Duo le regardait avec une faim évidente dans ses yeux violets. Heero avait oublié à quel point Duo aimait le voir dans ces vêtements. La dernière fois qu'il les avait portés, il avait annulé ses projets de sortie puisque Duo ne l'avait même pas laissé sortir du lit. D'après le regard que Duo lui lançait à ce moment-là, Heero sut qu'il devait distraire l'homme s'il voulait rester dans le centre commercial aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait prévu.

Gillian, son ange, le sauva d'avoir à faire une telle chose juste à temps. La petite fille courut vers lui, agrippant un ours en peluche dans ses mains. « Heero, et celui-la ? Est-ce que Ramsey va l'aimer ? »

Heero regarda l'ours en peluche rose, ignorant son époux marmonner des choses au sujet des Peacecraft et du rose. « L'ours est parfait mais je pense que Ramsey aimerait son ours en peluche dans une autre couleur. »

Gillian fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que le rose est assez bien… » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors. « Je sais ! Je vais trouver un ours en peluche vert, juste comme les yeux de Ramsey ! » Et elle partit, retournant vers le rayon des jouets de luxe. Heero la regarda disparaître entre deux hauts rayons avant de se tourner vers son mari. C'était le bon moment pour poser la question qui titillait sa curiosité depuis trois mois. « Je me souviens encore de ton visage lorsque tu m'as retrouvé en ville il y a trois mois, tu te souviens de ce jour ? »

Duo grogna et secoua légèrement la tête, faisant comprendre à Heero qu'il reconnaissait sa tentative de le distraire mais il suivit quand même. « Comment pouvais-je oublier ? Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! »

« Je pensais que tu allais me crier dessus lorsque tu es sorti en furie de la voiture. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. » approuva Heero. « Mais tu voulais le faire. »

« Oui, je voulais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté ? »

Duo croisa les bras sur son torse. « Ce gros garçon brutal se précipitait vers toi avec sa batte de baseball. »

« Darius ? Et bien il était stupide de s'attaquer à moi pour la deuxième fois, mais je l'ai facilement désarmé. Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté après ça ? »

« C'est de te voir faire facilement face à Darius qui m'a fait comprendre que j'aurais dû te faire confiance au lieu de t'enfermer à la maison. » Duo avait l'air un peu penaud. « J'ai réalisé que tu es aussi fort que tu l'étais quand nous étions encore en guerre. Je te faisais confiance à l'époque, j'aurais dû te faire confiance à présent. »

Heero hocha la tête. « Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois rendu compte à temps. Si tu m'avais crié dessus à ce moment-là… »

« Oh ? » Duo haussa un sourcil, l'air provocateur.

« Je t'aurais fait dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à la naissance d'Helen. »

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent puis revinrent à la normale de soulagement. « Je suis ravi alors d'avoir retrouvé mes esprits juste à temps ou mon époux lunatique m'aurait laissé souffrir des nuits froides sur le canapé. »

Heero fusilla du regard son époux. « Je ne suis pas lunatique et ça t'aurait fait du bien de souffrir un peu dans le canapé. Tu es incroyablement excité pour un vieil homme. »

« Vieux, dis-tu ? » L'homme de trente et un ans regarda son époux avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux violets. Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, exposant son cou mince et prit une pose détendue avec ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches, exhibant son corps mûr. Heero mangeait des yeux son époux de la tête aux pieds. Le torse ferme, le ventre plat, les jambes fines mais fortes enfermées dans des bottes noires. Le haut de son torse et son nombril nus rendaient également Duo encore plus sexy.

« Tu penses que je suis vieux ? » Ses yeux brillaient de leur lueur coquine, indiquant à Heero qu'il allait payer pour sa remarque comme quoi il était « vieux », dès qu'il attraperait Heero chez eux, dans leur chambre, dans leur lit pour être plus précis.

« Heero ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Heero remercia tous les dieux pour l'intervention de Gillian. Il se tourna rapidement vers la petite fille et sourit lorsqu'elle lui tendit un ours en peluche différent. Celui-ci avait une fourrure couleur chocolat noir et était assez grand, presque la moitié de la taille de Gillian. Mais il pensait savoir ce qui avait fait penser à Gillian que c'était le cadeau parfait pour Ramsey. Les yeux de l'ours étaient aussi verts que ceux de Trowa ou de Ramsey de ce côté. « Tu as bien choisi, Gillian. Ramsey sera content d'avoir cet ours. »

« Oui, c'est un cadeau parfait pour Ramsey. » dit Duo à côté de lui. « Allons payer l'ours et j'irai te déposer chez toi pour que ton père et ta mère puisse voir le cadeau que tu as choisi pour Ramsey. »

« Merci, Oncle Duo ! » Gillian fit un sourire radieux.

Heero déglutit lorsque son mari lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'ils continueraient leur conservation dès que Gillian serait retournée chez ses parents. Il savait qu'il allait payer pour avoir traité Duo de « vieux », mais il souriait d'impatience tandis qu'il suivait son époux et Gillian à l'extérieur du magasin. Duo oubliait une chose. En plus d'être lunatique, cinq mois de grossesse le rendaient aussi excité.

Il était impatient qu'ils arrivent chez eux.

* * *

« Dis-moi que je suis jeune. »

« Tu es jeune jeune JEUNE ! »

Solo soupira et mit son oreiller sur sa tête et ses oreilles pour étouffer les voix de ses parents. Bien sûr il n'avait pas oublié d'allumer son magnétophone enregistreur. Ça serait une bonne revanche pour avoir perturbé son sommeil.

Après avoir entendu l'enregistrement de leurs cris et aussi longtemps que sa Maman gênée allait probablement faire dormir son père dans le canapé, il était sûr d'avoir un sommeil tranquille, avant que son père ne réussisse à gémir et à supplier pour regagner sa place dans leur lit.

_À suivre_.

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à **Nyanko-kuro** (merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir quand son travail est apprécié, je fais du mieux que je peux. Pas grave si t'as pas laissé de com plus tôt, l'essentiel c'est que tu l'ai fait maintenant ! lol),  
**Onarluca** (Encore et toujours un immense merci à toi et oui rdv au prochain chapitre),  
**Egwene Al'Vere** (Et bien c'est très simple, comme son titre l'indique, ce chapitre était un flash-back : un retour dans le passé, au moment où Heero était enceint de Solo et il rêve de la croisière qu'il avait faite avec Duo lorsqu'il était ensemble avant que Duo n'épouse Hilde. Ce chapitre aurait plus sa place dans "Te amo" bien sûr, mais l'auteur l'a écrit après et l'a mis dans "Ever After" comme un souvenir si tu veux. Mais c'est du passé, Heero a bien épousé Duo après !),  
**Yami -Rose Aka** (Non ce flash-back n'a aucun lien avec la suite, Akuma a juste eu envie d'écrire ce passage qui aurait plus sa place dans "Te amo" mais a été écrit après. J'irai jeter un oeil à ta fic, mais je ne te promets rien par ce qu'en fait je ne lis pratiquement plus de fics GW, je m'en suis malheureusement lassé à force. Merci.).  
**Loan** (Merci beaucoup et de rien, tu sais c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de faire cette traduction, déjà parce que j'adore cette fic mais aussi l'anglais. Je ne t'en veux pas, il faut bien une première fois à tout, même aux reviews, moi-même je n'en laisse pas souvent.) et  
**Palmier-tropical** (Contente que ça te plaise ! En fait cette histoire est la véritable histoire d'origine de la petite sirène, celle du conte d'Andersen, et pas la version traficotée par Disney. Je vois de quelle vidéo tu parle, je l'ai aussi et ça s'appelle tout simplement "La petite sirène".).

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements! Prochain chapitre début mars.


	10. Chapter 10

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Lectrice-correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans ).  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

J'ai laissé le **lemon** dans ce chapitre parce qu'il est vraiment court et pas très descriptif, je n'ai donc pas jugé utile de le mettre uniquement sur mon blog comme pour les précédents, mais vous êtes quand même avertis de sa présence, voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : Fragment du passé et du présent.**

30 juin AC 212

Duo regardait son fils entouré de ses amis, chantant et jouant ensemble. Leurs parents, qui étaient aussi ses compagnons de guerre et de paix, se tenaient debout autour, regardant leurs enfants avec des sourires affectueux. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Solo. Voir son fils grandir d'année en année lui apportait toujours un sourire fier sur son visage. Ce sourire était là cette année aussi mais il était gâché par un léger froncement de sourcil dû au fait qu'il savait à présent de quelle horrible façon son fils adoré était né, de quelle façon le sang et les larmes de la mère de Solo avaient été violemment répandus lors de l'accouchement.

Duo regarda son époux. Heero avait l'air serein, presque inexpressif, mais Duo pouvait voir ses beaux yeux bleus briller de joie. C'était la première fois que Heero célébrait l'anniversaire de leur fils, après tout. Le Japonais était en train de se faire offrir la première part du gâteau d'anniversaire par leur fils. Il s'approcha de sa famille chérie, donna une tape affectueuse à son fils, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, puis prit place derrière Heero.

Duo serra gentiment son mari dans ses bras et murmura, « Merci à toi de m'avoir donné notre fils. »

Heero secoua légèrement la tête et, poussé par Duo, il prit lentement le gâteau offert. « Merci, Solo. »

Solo sourit, ses yeux violets reflétant la même joie que celle dans les yeux d'Heero. Il offrit ensuite une autre part de gâteau à Duo avant de retourner vers ses amis pour savourer le gâteau avec eux.

« D'habitude, c'est à moi qu'il donne la première part, tu sais. » Duo fit lentement courir ses mains sur les flans d'Heero. « Mais je ne m'en plain pas. Je suis heureux qu'il t'ait donné la première part. » Il sentit son époux s'appuyer légèrement contre lui. « Fatigué ? »

« Non. » Ce mot avait été dit avec un ton menaçant que Duo avait appris à reconnaître comme étant un avertissement du genre 'arrête de t'inquiéter ou omae o korosu'. Il ferma la bouche sagement et continua de serrer son époux dans ses bras, regardant son fils interagir avec les autres enfants. Duo sourit lorsque Mill tenta de paraître nonchalant tout en donnant son cadeau à Solo qui l'ouvrit rapidement et révéla un livre dont Duo était trop loin pour identifier. Mais il put voir au sourire grandissant de son fils et à l'étreinte que le blond reçu en retour que le cadeau de Milliard serait l'un des préférés de Solo. Duo sourit et murmura d'un ton conspirateur à son époux : « Ils sont adorables, non ? Quand on pense qu'ils ont le même âge que nous lorsque nous sommes sortis pour la première fois ensemble. » Duo retira l'une de ses mains de son époux pour prendre un verre de vin et désigna l'endroit où se trouvaient son fils et Milliard. « Regarde-les, ils sont si insouciants et innocents avec leurs sentiments. » Content de lui-même, Duo sirota élégamment sa boisson.

« C'est mieux que de baiser comme des lapins dès le premier jour de leur relation. » répondit calmement Heero mais la réaction de Duo fut tout sauf calme.

Il recracha sa boisson.

Midii, qui était près d'eux, regarda d'un air inquiet l'homme aux yeux violets. « Oncle Duo, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, je me suis juste étranglé en buvant quelque chose… » Duo fusilla du regard son époux qui était parti rejoindre leur fils. Heero était vraiment démoniaque aujourd'hui. Duo soupira et marmonna des jurons au sujet des changements d'humeur. Grâce à son époux, Duo avait à présent une mauvaise image de son fils et d'un certain blond qu'il lui faudrait du temps à oublier. Pour être honnête, ils avaient bien baisé comme des lapins le premier jour qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Duo se souvenait encore à quel point Heero avait été réceptif à chacune de ses caresses et la façon dont le Japonais s'était cambré en atteignant pour la première fois l'orgasme.

Mince, jura Duo en sentant son pantalon se resserré autour de son entrejambe. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à Heero comme ça. Il secoua la tête pour effacer l'image érotique et alla rejoindre sa famille au centre de la pièce. Heero était en train de donner à Solo le cadeau d'anniversaire et son fils ne perdit pas de temps pour le déballer. Duo put voir la surprise qui se changea vite en joie lorsque son fils découvrit une élégante épée d'escrime à l'intérieur de l'emballage. Rayonnant de fierté, Duo se tint debout à côté de son époux, passant un bras autour de sa taille mince, et dit, « C'est un cadeau de notre part à tous les deux. Ta maman a choisi le motif. »

« Pas étonnant que tu ne m'aies pas demandé ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire, Papa. » Solo sourit en testant sa nouvelle épée.

« Je parie que ton fainéant de père a juste attendu à la caisse avec son portefeuille. »

Duo adressa un large sourire à son camarade Chinois, « Bien sûr. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour choisir les cadeaux, oncle Wufie. »

À ce surnom, les yeux noirs de Wufei promirent d'atroces souffrances à Duo. « Si ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de ton fils, tu serais mort, Duo. »

Duo gloussa mais son rire se changea vite en toux lorsqu'il reçut un coup pas très doux dans les côtes.

« Ignore-le, Wufei. » dit Heero puis il s'écarta de son époux toussant encore pour se joindre aux autres adultes.

Wufei sourit largement à son ami. « Ton époux est d'humeur massacrante, Duo ? »

Duo grogna et se redressa, une main caressant ses côtes meurtries. « Comme si la tienne ne l'était pas. »

Wufei grimaça et regarda sa femme enceinte qui était en train de discuter avec un Heero tout aussi enceint. « J'ai vraiment peur des prochaines envies qu'elle aura après… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas supporter de voir ta femme manger une omelette avec de la sauce chocolat ? » Duo donna une tape à son ami. « Au moins, elle n'a pas tout le temps envie d'omelette. Mon médecin m'a dit de réduire les omelettes d'Heero car ce n'est pas sain pour lui de manger autant d'œufs en une journée. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu oses refuser de cuisiner des œufs à ton dangereux époux enceint ? » Wufei regarda Duo avec incrédulité.

Ce fut le tour de Duo de grimacer. « Quand je me sens d'humeur suicidaire ou quelque chose comme ça, a dit J. »

« Comment survis-tu à la colère d'Heero ? »

« En mettant Solo devant moi. Heero fond en le voyant. » Duo regarda avec fierté son fils. « Il est doué pour remettre Heero de bonne humeur. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil avec l'une de mes filles. » Wufei regarda tristement ses filles. « Elles sont toutes du côté de leur mère. »

« C'est ta punition pour avoir sous-estimer les femmes. » Duo rit à l'air vexé de son ami. Ensemble ils regardèrent leurs enfants rire et s'amuser. Duo savait qu'il chérirait ce moment tout comme les quatorze précédents anniversaires et qu'il les raconterait avec Heero quand ils seraient vieux.

2 juillet AC 212

Duo fronçait les sourcils en parcourant le dernier rapport financier dans son spacieux bureau au moment où sa ligne privée sonna. Il appuya sur le bouton pour activer le haut-parleur, les yeux toujours fixés sur le rapport. « Oui ? »

« Salut Papa. »

« Solo ! » Duo cligna des yeux et posa le rapport, regardant l'écran virtuel face à lui. Son fils était à l'écran, un air renfrogné sur son visage habituellement souriant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

« Tu ne m'appelle jamais lorsqu'il ne me reste qu'une demi-heure avant que je ne rentre à la maison. Ça et tu fronces les sourcils. Alors parle. » Duo s'appuya contre son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant que son fils lui dise ce qui le troublait.

Solo remua et jeta un regard en dehors du champ de l'écran avant de laisser échapper. « C'est à propos de Maman. »

« Heero ? » Duo se redressa, « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il a un problème avec le bébé ? »

« Il n'est rien arrivé, Papa. » Solo roula des yeux à l'inquiétude évidente sur le visage de son père, « Maman est en super hyper forme. C'est juste que Maman a refusé de venir à l'école pour voir ma démonstration d'escrime cet après-midi. »

Ce fut le tour de Duo de froncer les sourcils. « Il a refusé d'y aller ? Je pensais qu'il aurait aimé te voir à l'école ? »

« C'est ce que je pensais, mais Maman a bien refusé. » Solo se renfrogna. « Je crois savoir pourquoi il a réagit comme ça, mais avant ça… Est-ce que tu as à nouveau interdit à Maman de sortir ? »

« Quoi ?! » Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent à cette accusation.

« Je suppose que non alors. »

« Tu veux que je te prive à nouveau d'argent de poche ? »

« Ah, à propos de ça… » Solo fit un large sourire identique à celui que faisait souvent Duo lorsqu'il était sur le point de jouer un tour à quelque un. « Si tu passes un bon moment ce soir, tu vas devoir augmenter mon argent de poche. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Duo fronça les sourcils.

Le sourire de Solo s'agrandit encore. « Bonne chance, Papa. »

Duo cligna les yeux lorsque l'écran face à lui devint noir. Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour exprimer son opinion au sujet de son petit démon malpoli de fils avant que sa tirade ne soit interrompue par un bip venant du récepteur. Il appuya sans douceur sur le bouton du haut-parleur, « Oui ?! »

« Hum, » C'était sa secrétaire, « votre fils veut vous parler, Monsieur. »

Son fils ? Duo fronça les sourcils. Solo venait de l'appeler de la maison il y a quelques secondes. C'était impossible qu'il soit là en si peu de temps. À moins qu'il ne soit… Duo sourit et dit rapidement à sa secrétaire de faire rentrer son 'fils'.

Le sourire de Duo s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Heero s'avancer dans son bureau. Sa secrétaire avait clairement confondu Heero avec Solo. En fait, peu de gens pouvaient les distinguer de toutes façons. Heero portait ses larges vêtements de style mexicain, beau comme toujours. C'était la première fois qu'Heero venait à son bureau et Duo décida qu'il aimait avoir Heero dans son bureau. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être déjà à la maison, ça lui donnait envie de… Duo interrompit ses pensées et se leva de son siège. Il se précipita vers son époux enceint, impatient de l'avoir dans ses bras. Pourtant, ses pas ralentirent quand il vit la façon dont Heero tournait la tête de tous les côtés, inspectant son bureau avec curiosité. Il avait vu cette scène avant. Un air de déjà-vu envahit l'homme, le faisant s'arrêter et rester immobile, à quelques pas de son jeune époux.

Les yeux d'Heero se posèrent enfin sur lui. Duo remarqua qu'Heero avait détourné le regard trop rapidement et semblait être mal à l'aise. Il était sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Heero parla en premier.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ici ? »

Duo cligna des yeux. « Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Solo. » Heero fronça les sourcils, « Il a menti, c'est ça ? »

« Ce petit crétin… Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, Heero. » marmonna Duo. « J'ignore ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre fils mais il a certainement besoin d'apprendre quelques leçons sur le fait d'interrompre mon travail… » L'homme s'arrêta de déblatérer lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'ancien mais de familier apparaître dans les yeux bleu prussien de son époux.

« Désolé, je vais rentrer maintenant. »

Le ton plat qu'Heero avait utilisé pour dire cette phrase compléta le puzzle de son déjà-vu. Il avait fait ça avant. Il y avait seize ans, pour être exact. Il avait fait ça et il avait blessé Heero il y a seize ans. Duo bougea rapidement et attrapa son époux qui partait. Il attira Heero et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir.

« Gomen. » Duo embrassa Heero sur la tête, demandant son pardon. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

Heero resta silencieux lorsque Duo l'embrassa encore et encore. La culpabilité du passé agrippa le cœur de Duo et le serra douloureusement. Il avait été un imbécile qui avait désiré Hilde. Tellement aveuglé par sa fausse adoration pour cette fille qu'il avait chassé Heero lorsque le Japonais était venu à son bureau pour lui apporter son document oublié. Exactement comme Heero l'avait écrit dans son journal, Duo avait eu honte du Japonais ce moment-là.

« Je suis désolé, amour. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. » Duo resserra son étreinte, de peur qu'Heero ne disparaisse soudainement. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression d'Heero comme si c'était hier. La curiosité et l'excitation d'Heero de voir son bureau s'étaient rapidement changées en une expression étonnée puis blessée, qui était renfermée sous son air froid et impassible. N'apprendrait-il jamais ? Duo se réprimanda qu'il réalisa qu'il avait de nouveau non intentionnellement blessé Heero.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme dans le passé. Je suis juste énervé parce que Solo nous joue des tours. En fait, je suis très heureux de te voir dans mon bureau. » murmura Duo en embrassant doucement mais passionnément le visage de son époux. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

Cela sembla des heures à Duo, alors qu'en vérité ce ne fut que quelques secondes, avant qu'Heero ne secoue légèrement la tête.  
« C'est bon, Duo. Je vais bien et il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je vais rentrer maintenant, tu peux me relâcher. »

« Non, ça ne va pas ! » grogna Duo et il prit avantage de son poids pour soulever Heero. Ignorant le sursaut de son époux, Duo le porta vers le meuble de son bureau et allongea l'homme plus petit dessus.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux de te voir ici, Heero. » Duo se dressa au-dessus de son mari, gardant Heero allongé. Puis il se pencha et embrassa lentement Heero. « Sais-tu ce que j'ai pensé lorsque je t'ai vu dans mon bureau ? Tu m'as donné l'impression d'être à la maison. Tu m'as donné envie de faire l'amour avec toi ici, maintenant, sur ce bureau. »

**- Avertissement :LEMON -**

Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent à la confession de Duo. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner son avis mais Duo le réduit au silence avec un baiser. L'homme ne voulait entendre aucun mot de garantie ou de réconfort. Il voulait juste montrer à quel point il aimait Heero. Lentement, ses mains commencèrent à enlever les vêtements d'Heero tandis que sa langue maintenait Heero focalisé sur le baiser. Lorsque Heero fut enfin nu, Duo commença à retirer ses propres vêtements d'une main tout en caressant de l'autre le corps exposé de son époux. Il s'attarda sur le ventre rond, souriant à l'idée que sa famille allait bientôt s'agrandir.

Quand enfin sa peau nue rencontra la peau nue d'Heero, Duo gémit, imité par son époux. C'était si bon d'être si proche d'Heero. Rompant le baiser, Duo déplaça ses mains pour inspecter et caresser chaque centimètre du corps d'Heero tandis que sa bouche se régalait de son cou mince. Comme il aimait entendre les courts gémissements d'Heero lorsque ses mains touchaient ses points sensibles. Quand Heero enroula ses bras autour de lui, Duo laissa sa joie s'exprimer en déposant des baisers papillons sur chaque endroit que sa bouche pouvait atteindre. Avec ses mains et sa bouche, l'homme amena son époux Japonais au sommet du plaisir.

Duo aimait voir la façon dont Heero se cambrait et jouissait. Lors de ces précieuses courtes secondes durant lesquelles Heero était assailli par le plaisir, Duo pouvait voir l'expression non protégée de son époux. Il aimait la façon dont le plaisir colorait de rouge les joues d'Heero et rendait flous ses yeux bleus. Ces lèvres appétissantes s'ouvraient comme s'il suppliait d'être embrassé minutieusement. Toutes ses petites choses, combinées aux gigotements inconscients d'Heero, faisaient brûler Duo de désir. Un désir de ne faire qu'un avec son époux chéri.

L'homme prit dans sa main l'essence de son époux et s'en servit comme lubrifiant pour préparer Heero à leur union. Il en appliqua aussi sur son membre. Et tandis qu'Heero était encore perdu dans son état post-orgasme, Duo joignit leur corps en une poussée, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. Duo sentit la chaleur d'Heero l'envelopper, l'accueillant chez lui.

« Aishiteru, Heero. » murmura Duo en glissant plus profondément à l'intérieur de son époux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer plus loin. Déposant de légers baisers sur son époux, Duo arrangea avec précaution leur position pour que leur fille à naître ne soit pas dérangée. Puis il se retira lentement, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son époux. Il vit lorsque Heero se remit du plaisir aveuglant. Ces yeux bleu prussien s'éclaircirent et le doux visage carré devint plus alerte. D'une poussée précise, Duo frappa le point sensible d'Heero. Cela réussit à rechanger en un bleu foncé les yeux qu'il adorait et à briser le visage alerte d'Heero. Des bras forts se resserrèrent autour de l'homme lorsque les propres mouvements d'Heero allèrent à la rencontre des siens. Ensemble ils dansaient vers le sommet du plaisir.

Duo n'arrêtait jamais d'embrasser son époux enceint et quand ils furent sur le point d'atteindre l'extase blanche aveuglante, il boucla sa bouche avec celle d'Heero. Sa main droite se glissa entre leur corps et caressa l'excitation d'Heero. Le halètement emplit de plaisir de son époux était une douce musique à ses oreilles. Quelques poussées et caresses de plus, Duo s'enfonça et resta à l'intérieur de son époux. Il put sentir l'explosion qui vint de leur deux corps. Elle le brisa, le brûla et le relâcha. Duo était sûr qu'Heero avait aussi sentit ce plaisir sismique. Les marques d'ongles sur son dos étaient une preuve évidente du plaisir d'Heero.

**- Fin du lemon -**

Lorsqu'il put enfin se souvenir de qui il était et où il était, Duo laissa échapper un soupir très satisfait et reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de son époux. Ses mains empêchaient son corps d'écraser son époux enceint.

« Aishiteru, Duo. »

Ce n'étaient que deux mots, mais ils rendirent le monde de Duo plus lumineux et plus chaud. L'homme fit un soupir joyeux et embrassa le côté gauche du torse d'Heero où son cœur reposait en dessous. Il se sentait comblé. Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il ne désirait plus que cet instant. Juste Heero et lui, ensemble et unis. Leurs cœurs battaient simultanément, créant un écho à leurs oreilles.

« Sais-tu qu'on dit que les âmes sœurs ont le même battement de cœur ? » murmura paresseusement Duo.

Heero poussa un faible grognement mais ses mains bougèrent doucement le long du dos de l'homme. Ce geste fit sourire Duo. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le ventre d'Heero là où résidait sa fille à naître. « Je t'aime, Heero. Pardonneras-tu au stupide Duo d'il y a seize ans d'avoir eu honte de toi ? »

Les mains sur le dos de Duo se contractèrent.

« Tu sais que j'ai changé. Je n'aurai plus jamais honte de toi, Heero. Je t'aime. Je te déclarerais comme étant mon mari et la mère de mes enfants si tu le veux. »

Duo ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce que les mains sur son dos se détendent et recommencent à le caresser doucement. Il expira de soulagement, sachant que cela indiquait qu'Heero lui avait pardonné mais il voulait encore entendre ces mots. « Tu me pardonneras, koi ? »

« Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps, Duo. »

Duo soupira et bougea de telle sorte qu'ils restent unis. « Pourquoi m'aimes-tu, Heero? »

« Juste parce que. »

L'homme gloussa. C'était la même réponse qu'il avait donné à Heero il y a longtemps lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur relation. Il aurait dû savoir que leur amour n'avait pas d'explication logique. Il devrait être satisfait de cette réponse. Vibrant de satisfaction, Duo embrassa avec amour son époux jusqu'à ce que la passion les brûle et que la danse ne reprenne à nouveau.

Le ciel était devenu noir lorsqu'il sortit en portant son époux endormit de son bureau. Heero s'était endormit après avoir menacé de castrer Duo si l'homme excité osait le toucher encore pour la quatrième fois. Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'être parvenu à épuiser son époux. Sifflotant d'un air joyeux, il porta Heero à sa voiture, sans se préoccuper des regards surpris ou des sourires que lui adressait son personnel. S'ils ne pouvaient pas accepter sa relation avec Heero, ils pouvaient chercher un autre boulot. À présent il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire… Duo sourit et décida que son fils méritait un bonus pour cette fois.

Le jour suivant, Solo réunit les M-5 et les invita à leur restaurant préféré. Lorsque ses amis le questionnèrent, il leur dit que son père lui triplait son argent de poche ce mois-ci.

À suivre.

Vocabulaire :

"omae o korosu" : je vais te tuer.  
"gomen" : désolé.  
"aishiteru" : je t'aime.  
"koi" : amant, amoureux.

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à **Onarluca** (idem pour moi : que dire de plus, sinon un immense merci à toi !),  
**Loan** (Hé hé, non je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, mais la traduction ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps, selon la longueur du chapitre un à trois jours suffissent pour le traduire, il suffit juste que je m'y mette...),  
**Aurore626 **(ce n'est pas étonnant que les amies de Solo l'aient confondu avec Heero, surtout déguisé, mais à mon avis elles s'en seraient rendu compte dès qu'il aurait parlé avec son air grognon, lol),  
**Nyanko-kuro** (de rien ! merci à toi),  
**Yami -Rose Aka** (comme ils sont retournés vivre dans la petite maison, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'autre chambre, pauvre Solo, ),  
**Egwene Al'Vere** (désolée de t'avoir fait une frayeur pour rien, de toutes façons je ne pense pas qu'Akuma veuille à nouveau séparer Heero et Duo),  
**Shinit-cat **(non, tu ne rêves pas Solo a bien enregistré ses parents en train de faire l'amour, mais imagine la tête d'Heero quand il va entendre ça : Duo va être privé de câlins pendant un long moment, le pauvre !),  
**Greynono** (de rien ! merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie autant mon travail, je me 'démène' mais comme tu le dis ça en vaut largement la peine, de vous faire partager ça !) et  
**Marnie02** (au moins tu as rattrapé ton retard maintenant et ça m'a fait trois reviews d'un coup ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Mill, mais tu as raison il va en baver d'être amoureux de Solo surtout parce que Duo est très protecteur avec son fils aussi, tu verras plus tard.).

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements! Prochain chapitre début mi-avril.


	11. Chapter 11

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Lectrice-correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : R (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) pour ce chapitre.  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Comme pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai laissé le **lemon** parce qu'il est vraiment court et pas très descriptif, je n'ai donc pas jugé utile de le mettre uniquement sur mon blog comme pour les précédents, mais vous êtes quand même avertis de sa présence, voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : La colère du Shinigami.**

8 août AC 212

« Heero, par ici ! » Sally agita joyeusement la main.

Heero marcha lentement vers elle. Le jeune homme enceint de sept mois sortait rarement de chez lui ces derniers temps car son gros ventre pouvait attirer une attention indésirable. Malgré tout, Sally lui avait demandé de l'accompagner faire les boutiques comme elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire du shopping avec son mari qui s'inquiétait. Heero pouvait comprendre les sentiments de Sally car il avait lui aussi un époux embêtant qui continuait de s'inquiéter pour des choses insignifiantes. C'était une chance que Duo ait un rendez-vous d'affaires aujourd'hui et ne puisse pas venir les accompagner.

Pour ne pas attirer une attention indésirable, Heero avait mis une robe de maternité bleu clair. Ses vêtements de style mexicain ne pouvaient plus du tout cacher son état. En plus, en portant une robe de maternité, les gens autour de lui seraient plus prudents, conscients qu'il portait un enfant. Bien sur, l'inconvénient de porter une robe de maternité était que les gens pensaient qu'il était une femme au lieu d'un homme. Ses cheveux étaient devenus assez longs et la barrette de la même couleur de la robe accrochée dans ses cheveux donnait l'impression qu'il était une femme au point que personne ne pensait à lui comme étant un jeune homme lorsqu'il portait cette robe.

« Je dois être rentré à la maison avant 17h00. » Heero avertit une Sally enthousiaste.

« Alors on n'a que trois heures pour faire les boutiques ? » Sally attrapa le bras d'Heero. « Ne perdons pas de temps alors. »

Heero se laissa entraîner par la femme enceinte. D'habitude il n'aimait pas faire les boutiques, pourtant, le faire avec Sally signifiait aller voir les équipements et les vêtements pour bébé. Alors ça ne le dérangeait pas trop puisqu'il voulait aussi acheter quelque chose pour son bébé et en plus la jeune femme avait besoin d'un ami qui comprenait à point quel un mari pouvait être énervant lorsqu'il traitait son épouse enceinte comme une fragile poupée de Chine.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent d'une boutique où Heero avait trouvé deux livres de travaux pratiques, projetant de fabriquer quelque chose pour sa petite fille. Sally parlait joyeusement des articles qu'elle avait achetés lorsque cinq hommes portant des lunettes de soleil bondirent d'une voiture et leur bloquèrent le passage. Les cinq hommes pointaient leurs revolvers en direction de Sally et lui.

Heero sut alors qu'il ne serait pas rentré chez lui avant 17h00.

* * *

« M. Chapman est ici, Monsieur. »

« Faites-le entrer, » dit Duo à sa secrétaire et il ferma le rapport qu'il était en train de lire. Il se leva dès qu'un homme dans la cinquantaine entra dans son bureau. Duo essaya de garder son expression chaleureuse tandis qu'intérieurement il se renfrognait. Cet homme n'était pas l'un de ses clients réguliers, en fait Duo se souvenait que cet homme était venu le voir un mois plus tôt pour acheter de l'alliage de Gundanium en énorme quantité, ce qui était interdit par la loi. « Bonjour M. Chapman, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ? » Duo serra la main de l'homme et s'assit. Chapman s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en face de Duo.

« Mon intention est toujours la même, d'acheter de l'alliage de Gundanium à votre compagnie. »

Duo laissa alors son froncement de sourcil apparaître. « Je suis navré, M. Chapman, mais comme je vous l'ai dit avant, nous ne pouvons pas vous vendre l'alliage car c'est contraire à la loi. »

« Le gouvernement n'en sera rien si vous ne lui envoyez pas la lettre de transaction. » M. Chapman parla d'un ton bas.

Duo haussa un sourcil, « Seriez-vous en train de me suggérer d'effectuer une transaction illégale, M. Chapman ? »

M. Chapman se pencha légèrement en avant. « Écoutez, vous allez tirer un gros profit de cette transaction et nous obtiendrons ce dont nous avons besoin. Il est inutile de nous attirer des ennuis à tous les deux en impliquant le gouvernement dans cette transaction. »

« M. Chapman, ce gros profit pourrait entraîner la fin de ma compagnie si le gouvernement avait vent de cette transaction. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas nécessaire d'impliquer le gouvernement. Mes hommes peuvent arranger un endroit sûr pour procéder à la transaction

Duo laissa son énervement apparaître. « M. Chapman, je vous ai dit non il y a un mois, poliment. Laissez-moi vous dire les choses plus clairement cette fois. Ma compagnie fait du travail honnête. Nous ne faisons aucunes transactions illégales, quelle que soit l'importance du profit. Mis à part ça, personnellement je ne vous vendrai pas l'alliage. Je ne vous aime pas. »

Les yeux bleus de Chapman s'embrassèrent de fureur à cette réponse nette. « Vous le regretterez. » cracha-t-il et il se leva.

« Je vous assure, je ne regretterai pas ma décision. » Duo se leva aussi. « Bonne journée, M. Chapman. »

Le visage de l'homme était rouge de colère, mais ensuite il sourit d'une façon qui envoya des signaux d'alarme dans la tête de Duo. « Nous nous reverrons, M. Maxwell et j'espère que la prochaine fois vous serez d'humeur plus arrangeante. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de le questionner sur cette remarque, Chapman avait quitté la pièce. Agacé, Duo s'assit sur son bureau et dit à sa secrétaire de mettre cet homme sur sa liste noire. Hors de question pour lui d'aider l'homme dont la rumeur disait qu'il fabriquait de l'artillerie illégale. Il ne briserait pas la paix pour laquelle lui et ses équipiers s'étaient battus si dur. Il ne satisferait pas Chapman, même si cela voulait dire qu'il allait sacrifier un gros profit.

Deux heures plus tard cependant, Duo aurait sacrifié sa compagnie entière juste pour récupérer son époux. Sally était arrivée dans son bureau en larmes, lui annonçant l'enlèvement d'Heero. Les hommes l'avaient laissé partir pour qu'elle puisse dire à Duo ce qu'ils demandaient.

La panique et l'inquiétude occupèrent l'esprit de Duo le temps que dura le récit de Sally avant de se changer en colère. Comment osaient-ils lui enlever Heero ? Comment osaient-ils lui voler son bonheur ? Lorsque Sally eut fini son histoire, la rage de Duo avait remplacé toute la panique et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. C'était une rage froide, une où son esprit pouvait calmement réfléchir et calculer ce qu'il était censé faire. Sally n'était d'aucune aide pour le moment. Sa grossesse l'avait rendue émotive et elle avait perdu depuis longtemps son tempérament de soldat lorsqu'elle avait quitté les Preventers pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Il renvoya Sally chez elle avec cinq gardes puis il réfléchit à la demande dont Sally lui avait parlé.

Ils voulaient une transaction réussie.

C'étaient les mots que Sally lui avait répété et il ne fallut à Duo que quelques minutes pour comprendre quelle transaction ils voulaient. Grognant de fureur, Duo ordonna à sa secrétaire de le mettre en communication avec Chapman. Il attendit ensuite impatiemment dans son fauteuil, travaillant son visage de manière à le rendre inexpressif. Le vidéophone sonna et le visage de Chapman apparut à l'écran.

« Ah, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, M. Maxwell. » dit Chapman d'un air suffisant.

Duo voulait réduire ce visage en purée sanguinolente. Toutefois il ne laissa pas son intention apparaître sur son visage. « C'est déplacé d'envoyer une femme enceinte comme messager, M. Chapman. »

Le sourire de Chapman s'agrandit, « Je veux l'alliage cette nuit, M. Maxwell ou une autre femme enceinte se pointera à votre porte, » Chapman marque une pause, « pas indemne malheureusement. ». Il regarda hors de l'écran à sa droite. « Mes hommes semblent aimer l'idée de 'prendre soin' d'une femme enceinte. C'est une nouvelle expérience pour eux. »

L'écran bougea vers la droite où trois hommes montaient le garde autour d'une femme enceinte. Un homme se tenait derrière elle tandis que les deux autres se tenaient de chaque côté d'elle. Duo reconnut immédiatement son époux et ressentit un léger soulagement lorsque l'écran montra qu'Heero était en une seule pièce et par conséquent, indemne.

Mais son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps lorsque Chapman entra dans le champ de vision. Duo sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre au moment où Chapman plaça un poignard contre la joue d'Heero. « Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné par votre femme. Elle est restée calme même lorsque nous braquions nos armes sur elle. Je ne pense pas que vous voudriez la perdre pour une insignifiante quantité d'alliage que je vous ai demandé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir vous en tirer avec ça, M. Chapman ? » dit Duo d'un ton plat. « Une fois que j'aurais récupéré ma femme, rien ne m'empêchera de faire part de votre délit au gouvernement. »

Chapman sourit d'un air suffisant et pressa plus fort le poignard contre la joue d'Heero, créant une fine ligne rouge sur la peau lisse.

« Arrêtez ! » Duo se leva si vite que son siège en fut renversé. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang ? »

« N'essayez pas de me menacer, M. Maxwell. » Chapman sourit d'un air suffisant et stoppa le poignard. « J'ai tout prévu. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de me fournir l'alliage. Est-ce que nous nous comprenons bien, M. Maxwell ? »

Duo serra les dents lorsqu'il comprit le message caché derrière ces mots. « Bien, vous aurez votre alliage cette nuit. »

« Parfait. » Chapman sourit et retira le poignard. « Nous nous rencontrerons à l'entrepôt numéro 201 du spatioport à six heures. Vous pouvez emmener au maximum trois de vos hommes avec vous pour vous aider. N'en parlez à personne ou votre femme sera de l'histoire ancienne, c'est compris ? »

Duo hocha la tête laconiquement. « L'entrepôt 201 du spatioport. Six heures. Vous aurez votre alliage, je récupère ma femme. »

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, M. Maxwell. » dit Chapman d'un air arrogant. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez divorcé d'avec votre première femme juste pour épouser celle-ci. Elle doit être très raffinée et spéciale. » Les yeux bleus de l'homme regardaient Heero avec un intérêt indécent.

Duo était hors de lui.

« Chapman. »

Le ton plat et froid fit brusquement détourner son regard à l'homme. Chapman se retourna vers l'écran et son expression suffisante devint méfiante.

« Je ferai plus que de divorcer d'avec ma première femme pour elle. Je tuerai quiconque se dressera entre elle et moi. » Les mots sortant de sa bouche semblaient normaux, mais clairement définitifs faisant inconsciemment reculer Chapman d'un pas. Duo jeta à l'homme un regard menaçant puis coupa la communication. Autant laisser l'homme réfléchir au sous-entendu de ses mots. Duo savait que Chapman ne passerait pas minuit.

Shinigami ne serait pas satisfait sans le sang de cet homme.

* * *

Heero se tenait debout silencieux et regardait la conversation entre Duo et l'homme nommé Chapman. Il savait exactement quand Chapman avait mit fin à ses jours. Il put voir les yeux violets de Duo s'assombrirent lorsque Chapman frôla sa joue avec poignard. Ces yeux violets qu'il adorait étaient aussi meurtriers que la faux brandie par Shinigami.

Les hommes autour de lui purent ressentir le changement en Duo, en particulier Chapman qui fut le malheureux récepteur du regard mauvais de Duo. L'homme recula et Heero put le voir déglutir d'un air nerveux lorsque Duo lâcha ses derniers mots.

Lorsque la communication prit fin, le silence infiltra la pièce un moment. L'homme à la droite d'Heero y mit finalement fin. « Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne préviendra pas le gouvernement, Monsieur ? »

Chapman se tourna pour fusiller l'homme du regard, ayant apparemment retrouvé ses esprits. « Il fera ce que j'ai dit ! » L'homme sourit dédaigneusement à Heero. « Nous avons sa femme chérie après tout. »

« Mais une fois qu'il aura récupéré sa femme ? » L'autre homme qui se tenait à la gauche d'Heero dit ce qu'il pensait. « Est-ce qu'il ne va pas… »

« Il n'en fera rien. » aboya Chapman, « Crois-tu que je sois stupide ? Je ne la relâcherai pas avant d'être sûr et certain que nous ne soyons en sécurité. »

« Il vous tuera si vous ne me relâchez pas tout de suite. » dit Heero, un ton délibérément plus haut pour ressembler à celui d'une femme. Cela lui donnerait un avantage si ses ennemies l'imaginaient comme étant une faible femme enceinte.

Chapman était clairement surpris par le discours d'Heero. Cependant une légère peur apparut dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il reconnut la véracité des paroles d'Heero. N'aimant pas cette peur s'élevant en lui, Chapman s'avança et gifla Heero. « Ferme-la, traînée ! »

Ce fut la seconde erreur de Chapman. Ne jamais mettre un homme enceint et émotif en colère. Seul l'enfer le sauverait. Même Duo, qui était parfois assez suicidaire, le savait.

Heero regarda l'homme d'un air mauvais. Son intention d'empêcher Duo de tuer cet homme s'était envolée. En fait, il aiderait avec joie Duo à l'écorcher vif. Comment osait-il le frapper ? Il avait souffert à cause de sa grossesse, son ventre était devenu si gros qu'il avait du mal à marcher normalement Ses jambes étaient fatiguées de supporter son poids grandissant. Sans oublier que le bébé en lui avait décidé de commencer à donner des coups de pied. Heero en avait assez. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur l'enfoiré d'excité qui lui avait fait ça.

Heero ne fut pas conscient que son plan changeait. Une seconde il voulait écorcher Chapman et la seconde d'après il voulait frapper son excité de mari. La grossesse l'avait rendu émotif et Chapman l'avait mit en colère. La seule chose qu'il avait maintenant à l'esprit était de sortir d'ici et de botter le cul de son excité de mari.

Ces hommes avaient fait une grosse bêtise en le sous-estimant comme étant une faible femme enceinte. Ils ne lui avaient même pas attaché les mains. Heero avait étudié les lieux lorsqu'ils l'avaient traîné ici, dans l'entrepôt où Chapman avait ordonné à Duo d'amener l'alliage. Il y avait deux portes. La porte de devant menait au portail d'entrée de la navette spatiale tandis que la porte de derrière menait à la navette elle-même. Il y avait trois hommes qui le surveillaient tandis que deux autres gardaient la porte de devant.

« Je sors préparer l'arrivée de Maxwell. Gardez un œil sur elle. » annonça Chapman et il fit signe à un des gardes. « Deux hommes seront suffisants pour elle, tu me suis. »

Heero attendit jusqu'à ce que Chapman et le garde soient sorti par la porte de devant, le laissant avec deux gardes. En temps normal, il n'aurait aucun mal à maîtriser deux hommes armés, mais son état était tout sauf normal. Il ne pouvait pas bouger vite avec son poids en plus alors Heero attendit son heure ; bien qu'impatiemment. Sa chance arriva quinze minutes plus tard lorsque l'un des gardes annonça qu'il avait besoin de faire une pause. Heero fut un peu vexé car ils le sous-estimaient vraiment. Pourtant, leur faire croire qu'il était une faible femme enceinte, ce qu'il n'était pas, lui donna l'avantage. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour attaquer, assommant le garde restant.

Heero prit le revolver du garde comme précaution, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention en faisant feu. Après avoir placé le garde inconscient en position assisse, Heero attendit sa seconde victime. Le temps et la chance étaient de son côté. Ce fut rigoureusement facile de venir à bout du deuxième garde qui ne vit pas le danger dont il s'approchait. Agacé, Heero rajouta un coup de pied au garde tombé à terre. C'était trop facile.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire après lorsque deux choses se produisirent simultanément. La première fut que Chapman et de son garde revenaient et la deuxième fut le bébé qui donna un coup de pied dans son ventre. Heero jura lorsqu'il se plia en deux de douleur. L'enlèvement lui avait fait oublier la douleur accompagnant la grossesse qui permit à Chapman et au garde de le maîtriser facilement.

« Abrutis, vous ne pouvez même pas vous occuper d'une pétasse enceinte ! » hurla Chapman lorsque les deux gardes revinrent à eux. Ils grimacèrent alors que Chapman continuait de crier. « Heureusement que je suis revenu à temps ou elle se serait échappée. Prenez une corde et attachez-la ! »

Les deux gardes se hâtèrent d'obéir tandis que Chapman se tournait vers Heero qui était retenu par le troisième garde. Ses bras étaient croisés autour de son ventre dans un geste protecteur et il serrait les dents pour se retenir de crier de douleur. Mais Chapman le gifla alors sur sa joue écorchée. Un cri déchirant tomba de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. La douleur était trop forte pour que le Japonais reste silencieux.

Chapman sembla satisfait d'entendre son cri. Une fois que les gardes eurent finis de l'attacher, l'homme le gifla à nouveau.

« Reste tranquille, traînée. Quand tout sera fini, je te ferai crier une nuit entière. » Il fit signe à ses gardes. « Emmenez-la au point de rendez-vous, Maxwell sera bientôt là. »

* * *

Wufei trouva Duo dans l'entrepôt derrière son bureau, il regardait ses employés sortir de grosses boites de l'entrepôt vers quatre gros camions. Duo le vit arriver et se renfrogna. « Va-t-en, Wufei. »

« Je viens avec toi. » Wufei ne posait pas de questions ; il exigeait. « Je vais leur apprendre moi à faire pleurer ma femme. » Il n'avait pas du tout aimé lorsque sa femme était revenue chez eux après sa séance de shopping supposée relaxante, en larmes et effrayée. Les M-5 qui jouaient chez lui furent aussi surpris. Après avoir réussi à obtenir une explication de sa femme en larmes, Wufei avait confié aux adolescents penchés sur eux la tâche de prendre soin de Sally et était venu chercher justice. Personne ne faisait pleurer sa femme et s'en tirait ainsi.

« Très bien, tu conduis le deuxième camion. » Duo ne pouvait perdre de temps à débattre avec le Chinois. Il savait exactement ce que Wufei ressentait puisqu'il était dans une situation similaire à celle de l'autre homme. « Nous partons dans dix minutes… » Duo s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit davantage de bruits de pas et il se tourna vers l'entrée pour voir qui arrivait. À en juger par le bruit, il y a avait au moins deux personnes. Duo se renfrogna quand il reconnut son fils, suivit par Mill et Mariemeia, courant vers lui.

Wufei jura en voyant qui arrivait. « Ne peuvent-ils pas obéir à un seul ordre ? »

« Tu sais bien que non, Wufei. » dit sèchement Duo. « Je suppose que les M-5 étaient chez toi quand Sally est revenue ? »

Wufei hocha la tête. « Meiran et Midii ont dû rester là-bas pour prendre soin de ma femme. » Il fusilla du regard les trois personnes approchantes. « Et eux aussi auraient dû. »

« Papa ! Tu vas aller sauver Maman ? Je viens avec toi ! » dit Solo d'un ton déterminé lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant les adultes à l'air renfrogné. Toutefois, son visage n'était pas aussi déterminé. Il baissa les yeux inquiet et effrayé.

Le cœur de Duo s'adoucit à la détresse apparente de son fils. « Toi et les autres vous restez ici. Je vais ramener Heero sain et sauf ici. »

« Nous voulons aider aussi. » Mill et Mariemeia parlèrent en même temps.

« Vous ne serez qu'une gêne pour nous. » dit Wufei sans prendre de gants.

Duo vit les adolescents se rétracter comme horrifiés mais il ne dit rien pour les apaiser. C'était la vérité après tout.

« Mais Papa… » Solo baissa les yeux inquiet à présent. Sa détermination avait disparu. Il n'était qu'un garçon qui se faisait du souci pour sa mère.

Duo s'adoucit alors et serra son fils dans ses bras pour le rassurer. « Je vais ramener ta Maman très bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je m'inquiète quand même ! » protesta Solo mais il serra fort son père dans ses bras.

Duo grogna et relâcha son fils. « Inquiète-toi autant que tu le veux mais tu reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. » Il se détourna et marcha en direction de son camion. « Allons s'y, Wufei. Alan, Kurt, vous conduisez les deux autres camions et vous nous suivez. »

« Nous ne sommes pas Alan et Kurt mais nous allons conduire tes camions, Duo. »

Duo se retourna surpris et vit Quatre et Trowa assis chacun au volant d'un des camions. Alan et Kurt n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Duo fusilla du regard les deux nouveaux venus. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous deux ? »

« Nous venons sauver Heero, bien sûr. » répondit joyeusement Quatre. Trowa hocha la tête pour approuver.

« J'aurais dû savoir que Midii vendrait la mèche. » Wufei gloussa à la vue des Winner et sauta dans le deuxième camion. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Duo ? »

Duo secoua la tête d'exaspération. « Ok, ok. Ça va me rendre la tâche plus facile de toutes façons. » Il se redressa et sauta dans son camion. Il le démarra et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

« Papa ! »

Duo baissa les yeux sur son fils inquiet.

« Sois prudent ! »

Duo hocha la tête puis regarda Mariemeia. « Veille sur eux. »

Le jeune fille aux cheveux rouges acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Satisfait, Duo tourna son attention vers l'avant. Ses yeux se changèrent en un violet foncé et son regard se durcit tandis qu'il conduisait le camion à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Ses trois autres amis devinrent eux aussi sérieux et semblaient déterminés lorsqu'ils suivirent Duo, laissant les trois adolescents derrière.

« NON ! » cria Solo et il courut après le camion. « Je veux venir aussi ! »

« Non Solo ! » Mariemeia sursauta. « Mill, attrape-le ! »

Mill avait déjà bougé et en quelques secondes, il avait plaqué Solo au sol. Ils se débattirent un moment mais le garçon blond réussit à clouer Solo sous lui. « Calme-toi, Solo. »

« Je ne peux pas. » cria furieux Solo. Il tenta à nouveau de se débattre mais Mill le maintenait toujours immobile. Solo regarda frénétiquement autour de lui mais il n'y avait plus aucun camion en vue. Réalisant qu'il lui était à présent impossible de suivre son père, il abandonna le combat. Solo devint mou et sanglota de détresse.

Mill s'alarma lorsque son ami passa de la colère aux larmes. Il relâcha rapidement le garçon sanglotant et se redressa. À sa surprise, Solo s'accrocha à lui, pleurant contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Mill ? Et si Maman ne revenait pas ? »

« Heero va revenir. » dit d'un air confiant Mariemeia, coupant ce que Mill voulait dire.

Distrait, Solo arrêta de pleurer et regarda son amie rousse. « Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu quatre pilotes de Gundam aller à son secours. » Mariemeia lui sourit. « Allé, rentrons chez nous. Je suis sûre que Duo ramènera Heero. »

* * *

Chapman n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire.

Il était sorti confiant pour rencontrer Maxwell. Ses gardes le suivaient derrière, traînant la femme enceinte de Maxwell avec eux. Maxwell, debout devant son camion, avait alors demandé à voir sa femme. Chapman avait poussé le femme attachée vers l'avant pour que Maxwell la voie bien. C'est à ce moment que les choses s'étaient mal passées.

Duo n'était pas stupide au point de venir ici et de donner à Chapman l'alliage que l'homme désirait. Durant le trajet, il avait exposé son plan à ses amis et avait reçu des conseils de leur part, modifiant son plan en un meilleur plan pour sauver Heero. Faire affaire avec un homme arrogant qui se croyait meilleur que les autres comme Chapman, n'était pas un gros problème. L'arrogance de Chapman causerait sa propre chute. Cet homme n'avait pas fait de recherches pour savoir à quel point l'entreprise de Duo était avancée technologiquement et à quelle vitesse Duo pouvait obtenir des informations sur la navette spatiale et les employés de Chapman. Cet homme n'avait-il pas réalisé pourquoi personne n'avait osé le menacer pour qu'il vende son alliage les années précédentes ? À cause de ce que lui et ses amis étaient dans le passé ? Personne ne voulait se frotter aux pilotes de Gundam. Excepté bien sûr, des idiots comme Chapman.

Les camions étaient équipés d'un contrôle automatique et Duo s'en était servi pour que les trois camions suivent le sien pendant que ses amis s'infiltraient dans l'entrepôt. Leur plan était simple. Trowa s'occuperait de la navette spatiale, Quatre d'éventuels gardes embusqués tandis que Wufei aiderait Duo lors de la transaction. Il venait de recevoir le feu vert de Trowa et Quatre, signifiant qu'ils s'étaient chargés de la navette et des gardes embusqués, lorsque Chapman poussa Heero devant lui. Duo laissa sortir un grognement furieux en voyant Heero attaché et contusionné. Il n'y avait pas que ça, son époux Japonais souffrait d'une douleur aiguë. Mince, l'échange avec Chapman lui avait fait oublier les douleurs d'Heero. Oh Chapman allait payer très cher pour ça.

Profitant de la surprise que son grognement avait suscité chez Chapman et les gardes, Duo attaqua dans l'intention de tuer. Il lança ses couteaux cachés, désarmant les trois gardes les rendant inoffensifs, avec un couteau planté dans la main. A côté de lui, il entendit Wufei mettre au tapis les deux gardes de la porte d'entrée. Duo ne s'arrêta pas là. Il chargea en direction de l'homme qui avait osé blesser son précieux Heero.

Chapman fut sous le choc à ce soudain revirement de situation. Ses hommes avaient été battu en quelques secondes. Il s'était senti si protégé qu'il n'avait pas prit de revolver avec lui. Et maintenant la sueur coulait à flot sur son visage alors que Maxwell chargeait dans sa direction. Il leva nerveusement la main, faisant signe à ses tireurs embusqués de faire feu sur Maxwell, mais ce fut sans effet. Tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi ses tireurs n'avaient pas tiré, le poing de Maxwell le frappa au visage, cassant quelques dents.

Chapman cria de douleur et perdit l'équilibre. Duo l'attrapa par la chemise pour l'empêcher de tomber et enchaîna les coups de poing. Chapman le supplia en vain d'épargner sa vie et si Wufei ne lui avait pas ordonné de cesser, Duo ne se serait pas arrêté. L'homme en sang regarda Wufei avec soulagement mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Duo jeta l'homme au sol de dégoût et se précipita vers son Heero.

Wufei s'approcha de l'homme. Son expression furieuse chassa l'air soulagé de Chapman. « On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas chercher des noises aux pilotes de Gundam, en particulier leur femme ? »

Le visage de Chapman devint livide et il commença à supplier d'être épargné. Wufei se demandait à quel point cet homme était bête pour ne pas reconnaître les pilotes de Gundam lorsqu'il commença à administrer sa vengeance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme était inconscient. Wufei essuya sa main couverte de sang et regarda le toit de l'entrepôt. « Vous allez rester là-haut toute la nuit vous deux ? »

Trowa et Quatre sautèrent en bas. Trowa jeta un œil à l'homme inconscient. « Que faisons-nous de lui maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi, Trowa, » Quatre sourit de son pas-si-innocent-sourire, « Nous allons faire de lui un exemple pour les autres, de ce qui les attend s'ils s'en prennent à nous. »

Wufei eut pitié de Chapman si c'était Quatre qui lui administrait le coup final, littéralement ou pas. Malgré son apparence d'ange, le blond pouvait être le plus créatif dans l'art de donner une inoubliable leçon.

* * *

Duo avait tout oublié de Chapman. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son époux japonais. Heero tremblait et gémissait de douleur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ça. Duo le savait. Il l'avait su dès la première fois que la douleur aiguë avait frappé. Malgré tout, il souhaitait toujours pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça. En dernier recours, il pouvait réconforter Heero.

Il enroula Heero dans une couverture qu'il avait préparée et le porta jusqu'au camion. Duo haletait lorsqu'il atteignit le camion et il sut que dans quelques semaines, il ne serait plus du tout capable de soulever Heero. Mais heureusement pour le moment, il en était encore capable et réussit à allonger confortable sur le siège. Il grimpa à côté de lui et posa la tête d'Heero sur ses genoux, le caressant doucement.

Les gémissements d'Heero se calmèrent un peu ce qui soulagea assez Duo. Il continua de caresser la tête d'Heero et murmura des mots de réconfort à son époux japonais jusque ce que les gémissements d'Heero cessent complètement. Heero ne tremblait plus du tout et détendit lentement son corps.

« Hee-love, c'est fini ? » demanda Duo.

Il reçut un grognement et un coup de poing très faible dans ses parties intimes. « Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! »

Reconnaissant le signe qu'Heero était en mode émotif, Duo ne réfuta pas l'accusation. Il avait apprit qu'il était préférable de simplement laisser Heero fulminer. Toutefois, il devait d'abord protéger ses précieuses parties intimes.

« Je sais, je sais. Ne me tape pas pendant que je conduis. Tu pourras le faire une fois qu'on serra arrivé à la maison, ok ? »

Il reçut ce qui ressembla à un grognement affirmatif et se dépêcha de mettre le camion en marche. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'écouter les menaces de mort et les diverses manières dont Heero voulait le castrer. Heero était sauf, c'était le plus important. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Duo conduit le camion jusqu'à chez eux.

* * *

Mariemeia était rentrée pour apprendre à Lady Une l'enlèvement d'Heero, il ne restait donc plus que Solo et Mill dans la maison. Les garçons entendirent un aperçu des menaces colorées d'Heero lorsque Duo le porta à l'intérieur de la maison. Heero se tut immédiatement quand il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Duo fut soulagé du silence de son époux, surtout depuis que les menaces d'Heero avaient atteint le niveau où il devait dormir sur le canapé pour le restant de ses jours. Il se tourna vers son fils et sourit. « Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je ramènerai ta maman à la maison ? ». Toutefois il n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils, mais continua de marcher et laissa les adolescents toujours sous le choc là debout, ayant bien l'intention d'atteindre la chambre mais un Heero silencieux.

Solo se remit de sa surprise lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma. Il attrapa Mill par son vêtement. « Maman est revenue. » Il sourit et serra Mill dans ses bras, riant de joie. « Maman est revenue ! »

Mill qui fut sidéré par le sourire de Solo ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que de retourner son étreinte à Solo. « Je suis heureux qu'Heero soit revenu. »

« Oui. » Solo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mill. « Oui, je suis très heureux. »

* * *

Duo déposa son époux silencieux sur leur lit et retira lentement la couverture. Comme Heero ne disait pas un mot, il commença à s'inquiéter.

« Heero, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Duo en s'asseyant à côté de son époux.

À sa surprise, Heero s'accrocha à lui. Il sentit le Japonais trembler et le serra dans ses bras, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'aurais pu perdre mon bébé aujourd'hui. » murmura Heero.

« Chuu, tu ne l'as pas perdu. » Duo réconforta son époux désespéré. Il embrassa Heero sur les joues puis son nez et s'arrêta à ses lèvres. Heero resserra les mains sur les vêtements de Duo lorsque le baiser s'approfondit.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Duo. » murmura Heero quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour un souffle.

« Oui. » approuva Duo puis il captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Heero. Leur baiser n'était ni empressé ni brutal. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils se savouraient l'un l'autre, s'appréciant l'un l'autre. Tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait, ils se déshabillèrent lentement.

**- Avertissement :LEMON -**

Duo grogna de joie lorsque sa peau nue rencontra la peau nue d'Heero. Leurs mains erraient et caressaient, leur procurant du plaisir à tous deux. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit. Mais peu leur importait de toutes façons. Ils étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Duo continuait d'embrasser Heero tandis que ses mains parcouraient le corps de son époux. Une main caressait doucement le ventre d'Heero alors que l'autre descendait plus bas pour préparer doucement le Japonais à leur union.

Heero était allongé sur le côté et Duo en cuillère contre lui lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. Ce n'était pas une intrusion. C'était plus comme retrouver une partie de soi perdue il y a longtemps. Duo demeura immobile à l'intérieur d'Heero, appréciant la chaleur et la sensation exquise de son époux. Ses mains ne cessaient de caresser le corps d'Heero et sa bouche rendait grâce à chaque centimètre d'Heero qu'elle pouvait toucher. Quand il bougea enfin, c'était à coups lents et doux.

Heero attrapa alors ses mains. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et se posèrent sur le torse d'Heero tandis qu'ils dansaient vers le plaisir le plus haut. Leur libération ne fut pas explosive mais plutôt satisfaite et complète. Duo murmura son amour à son époux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux. Leurs doigts toujours entrelacés et leur corps unis en un.

**- Fin du lemon -**

* * *

« Tu dors ici cette nuit ? » demanda Solo à son ami blond.

Milliard haussa un sourcil de là où il était assit sur le matelas pour les invités posé sur le sol à côté du lit de Solo. Il portait son pyjama. « Je SUIS en train de dormir ici. »

« Non, je veux dire ici. » Solo donna une tape sur son lit. « On avait l'habitude de dormir ensemble dans le même lit, souviens-toi ? »

« Ouais, mais c'était quand on était encore petits. » Milliard se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait si vite. Ce n'était pas rare pour lui de passer la nuit avec Solo. Zut, il était sûr qu'il y avait encore quelques habits à lui rangés dans le placard de Solo. Pourtant, dormir ensemble dans le même lit était un évènement hautement inhabituel, ou alors c'est ce qu'il croyait. Solo semblait penser que c'était une chose habituelle. « Nous sommes plus grands maintenant. Le lit ne peut pas supporter notre poids à tous les deux. »

« Bien, alors je vais venir dans le tien. »

Avant que Milliard n'ait eu le temps de protester, Solo s'était faufilé hors de son lit pour se glisser à côté de lui. Milliard se contenta de le fixer. Une part de lui lui disait que ce n'était plus convenable mais une autre part de lui se demandait ce que cela lui ferait de dormir à nouveau avec son ami. Il se souvenait à quel point il se sentait heureux et proche de lui lorsqu'il dormait avec Solo il y a longtemps. C'était peut-être ce que Solo voulait. Avoir ce sentiment de joie et de proximité. Milliard supposa que Solo avait besoin de ce contact après avoir presque perdu sa Maman.

Heureux d'avoir deviné les motivations de Solo, Milliard s'allongea à côté de son ami. Ils étaient tous deux étendus sur le côté, face à face. « Juste pour cette fois, ok ? »

« Merci, Mill. » Solo sourit et se rapprocha de son ami. « Oyasumi. » Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, un sourire ornant son visage.

Milliard eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour s'endormir. Son cœur battait fort à cause de leur proximité et s'arrêta complètement lorsque Solo se pelotonna contre lui. Il dut se dire à lui-même de respirer pour que son cœur se remette à battre. Solo ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger prochainement puisqu'il avait si confortablement installé. Milliard soupira et ferma les yeux, résigné à une nuit sans repos. À côté de lui, Solo ronfla paisiblement. Milliard pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant aussi de son ami. C'était exactement comme dans le passé. Rien ne changeait. Solo aimait toujours ronfler et se pelotonner. Le blond sourit et dormit d'un air satisfait.

* * *

« L'homme d'affaire M. Chapman a été retrouvé nu devant les ruines de l'immeuble de son bureau. » L'androïde J lisait d'une voix forte le journal. Il se tourna vers l'homme avec qui il était récemment devenu ami. « Tu crois que l'œuvre des garçons ? »

« À en juger par l'humiliation, je parierai que c'est l'œuvre de Quatre. » dit Howard tout en sirotant son café du matin.

_À suivre_.

Vocabulaire :

"Shinigami" : Dieu de la mort.  
"Oyasumi" : Bonne nuit.

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à **Greynono** (j'espère que tu t'amuseras tout autant en lisant ce chapitre. Biz à toi aussi.),  
**Caro06 **(il te faudra un peu de patience pour savoir pourquoi Heero ne veut pas aller à l'école de Solo, Akuma donne la réponse dans un chapitre spécial "Noël" qu'elle a écrit à cette occasion mais dont l'action se situe plus loin dans la chronologie des évènements d'_Ever After_ puisqu'Helen y est déjà née, je pensais vous traduire ce chapitre pour Noël prochain),  
**Yami-Rose Aka** (Heero est enceint de sept mois dans ce chapitre et son accouchement se rapproche en effet, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres),  
**Onarluca** (comme d'habitude tout simplement merci à toi, je suis ravie d'avoir contribué à te faire passer de bons moments de lecture avec cette fic, à la prochaine !),  
**Loan** (Solo n'a pas fini d'embêter ses parents, il tient de Duo après tout. Le passé a en effet beaucoup d'importance dans cette fic, il permet surtout aux persos de ne plus commettre les même erreurs que dans _Te amo_, je pense que Duo se les reprochera toute sa vie), et  
**Marnie02** (Je suis d'accord avec toi, Heero est sans doute le plus marqué par ce passé horrible, parce que c'est plus récent pour lui, il a moins de recul que Duo qui continue de racheter ses fautes même si c'est "en nature", lol. Dans ce chapitre, c'est Heero et Sally qui partagent leur expérience de conjoint de mari surprotecteur. Quant à Solo il me parait encore un peu trop "innocent" pour voir Mill autrement que comme un ami. Merci et biz !).

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements! À bientôt ! Prochain chapitre mi-mai.


	12. Chapter 12

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Lectrice-correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Je suis désolée de publier ce chapitre si tard, alors qu'il devait l'être début mai, mais avec mon nouveau boulot j'ai été débordée, sans compter que ce chapitre est très long par rapport aux précédents. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : « Baby shower »**

20 août AC 212

Duo travaillait dans son bureau lorsque sa secrétaire lui annonça qu'il avait une demande de vidéo conférence venant du président des Entreprises Winner et de la chef de la famille royale Peacecraft. Duo grogna quand il décela le ton admiratif avec lequel parlait sa secrétaire. Midori travaillait pour lui depuis trois ans mais elle avait toujours du mal à croire que le multi-millardaire, Quatre Winner, et la célèbre politicienne, Réléna Peacecraft, l'appellent personnellement pour parler affaire.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas les faire attendre, monsieur. » dit à nouveau sa secrétaire.

Duo roula les yeux et congédia sa secrétaire. Honnêtement, même s'il n'était pas aussi riche que Quatre, Duo était pourtant lui-même un milliardaire. Midori n'avait pas besoin de faire comme si Duo aurait dû être reconnaissant de cette demande de vidéo conférence. Et en plus, quelque soit le sujet dont Quatre et Réléna désiraient lui parler, Duo était certain qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'affaire.

« Connexion avec la vidéo conférence. » ordonna Duo au système informatique. Un grand écran plat s'alluma devant lui et montra dans deux fenêtres séparées Réléna et Quatre. « Salut Quatre, Réléna. »

« Salut Duo. » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Duo ressentit une lueur d'appréhension à ces salutations enjouées et simultanées. La dernière fois qu'il les avait entendu utiliser ce ton, il avait fini comme orateur pour leur célébration du Triple S. Heureusement ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas des plaisanteries. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de préparer vous deux ? Je ne participerais pas à votre fête du Triple S. »

« Hé, c'est Same-Sex Society (Société du Même Sexe), pas Triple S. » protesta Réléna. « Et de toutes façons, on ne va pas te demander de faire à nouveau l'orateur. Ton discours d'il y a cinq ans était ennuyeux. »

Duo sourit l'air fier. « Je suis ravi d'entendre ça. »

Réléna roula les yeux. « Les mecs ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, tu sais. C'est à propos d'un sujet privé. »

« Privé ? » Duo haussa les sourcils. « Alors, pourquoi vous m'appelez au bureau ? Bien que j'apprécie le spectacle de voir ma secrétaire troublée par vos appels. »

Quatre gloussa. « Nous voulions te parler sans qu'Heero ne le sache. »

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore acheté d'affaires pour le bébé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Quatre.

« Non, j'avais prévu d'emmener Heero avec moi le mois prochain pour le faire. » répondit Duo.

« C'est parfait, alors c'est sûr on va le faire. » Réléna rayonna.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Duo avec méfiance.

« Quoi, une fête de bienvenue pour le bébé bien sûr. » Réléna sourit d'un air innocent.

« Fête… de bienvenue…? » Duo sembla horrifié.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Réléna et moi allons tout organiser. » Quatre rassura rapidement le futur père. « Tu n'auras rien à faire. Fais juste en sorte qu'Heero et toi, vous soyez libre le dimanche de la semaine prochaine. »

« Mais… »

« Quatre et moi nous nous occupons de tout. » dit Réléna, coupant les protestations de Duo. « Ce sera une fête merveilleuse pour Heero. C'est sa toute première fête de bienvenue pour bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chère vieille Réléna, Duo sourit d'un air contrit. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit une aussi bonne politicienne. Elle savait qu'il ne protesterait pas si cela concernait Heero. La première grossesse de son époux n'avait pas été une grossesse très heureuse. Maintenant qu'il y avait une chance de montrer à Heero un autre aspect de la grossesse heureuse, Duo n'allait pas la lui refuser, qu'importe à quel point cela pouvait être embarrassant pour lui. « Ouais, ce sera sa première. Bonne excuse, princesse. »

Réléna pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit juste innocemment.

« Des requêtes avant que nous ne partions préparer la fête ? » demanda Quatre.

« Oui, pas le jeu 'sentir les couches sales'. » Duo frissonna lorsqu'il se rappela de la dernière fête de bienvenue à laquelle il avait assisté. C'était pour la quatrième grossesse de Sally, deux ans plus tôt. Il avait été entraîné dans le jeu, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de lui faire éviter le chocolat pendant quelques mois après ça.

Quatre et Réléna rirent. Apparemment ils se souvenaient de l'expérience de Duo deux ans plus tôt.

« Ok, pas le jeu de la 'couche sale', juré. » Réléna sourit. « Quatre et moi allons en discuter et préparer la fête alors. À la semaine prochaine, Duo. »

« Je te donnerai des précisions sur l'heure et l'endroit lundi. » dit Quatre. « D'ici là. »

Duo dit au revoir à ses deux amis, se déconnecta, et poursuivit son travail. Il travaillait depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsque sa secrétaire entra dans son bureau et déposa une pile de papiers sur son bureau.

« Voici les rapports sur notre dernière succursale, monsieur. » dit Midori.

« Merci, Midori. » Duo jeta à peine un regard à la pile comme il se concentrait sur son ordinateur.

« Est-ce que votre entretien d'affaire s'est déroulé sans difficultés, monsieur ? »

« Huh ? » Duo leva la tête et regarda d'un air interrogateur sa secrétaire.

« La conférence avec Winner et Peacecraft ? » développa Midori.

« Oh, la conférence, oui tout s'est bien passé. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. » Midori sembla soulagée puis elle s'excusa. Duo regarda sa secrétaire quitter son bureau et secoua la tête avec un air amusé. Si seulement elle savait de quoi Quatre et Réléna lui avaient parlé.

Une pensée lui frappa l'esprit et Duo frissonna la possibilité que cela arrive. Il composa à toute vitesse le numéro de Réléna. Il aurait dû penser à lui demander de ne pas choisir la couleur rose pour la décoration.

* * *

« Les amis, au secours !! » supplia Solo une fois assit à la table occupée par les autres M-5. Ils étaient dans le café où ils traînaient souvent.

« Pas de bonjour du tout ? » Mariemeia haussa un sourcil. « Ça doit être un gros problème alors. »

« Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec une certaine fête de bienvenue pour le bébé que Papa s'amuse à préparer. » Midii sourit.

« Tout comme tante Réléna. » ajouta Milliard d'un air contrit. « Elle a appelé à la maison ce matin, pour nous inviter à la fête. Elle et ma mère ont passé une heure à discuter des décorations et des cadeaux. »

« Oncle Quatre en a parlé à mes parents hier soir. Maman est folle de joie avec cette fête. » Meiran sourit. « Elle est en train de rendre mon père fou à discuter des cadeaux pour le bébé. Heureusement elle a refusé de faire sa propre fête de bienvenue du bébé cette fois. »

« Et bien, je pense qu'après ta propre fête de bienvenue, ta mère en a eu assez. »

Mariemeia grimaça. « Je me souviens encore à quel point c'était embarrassant pour ton père. »

« C'est pas possible que tu t'en souviennes ! Tu n'avais que huit ans à l'époque. » grogna Meiran.

« Hé, c'était une fête mémorable. » Mariemeia sourit. « Je me souviens que ton père fuyait les fêtes de bienvenue pour bébé après ça. Au fait, comment a-t-il réagi à l'annonce de cette fête ? »

« Il a d'abord refusé l'invitation. » Meiran roula les yeux. « Mais ensuite Maman lui a dit que le moins qu'il puisse faire pour Heero était d'assister à sa fête. »

« Ah, le piège de la culpabilité. » Midii sourit. « Je suis sûre que Oncle Wufei a accepté l'invitation alors ? »

« Ouais, même si quand je suis partie ce matin, il était encore en train de chercher des excuses pour éviter la fête. »

« Les gars, est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur mon problème là ? » claironna Solo tandis que ses amis grimaçaient.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Milliard fit signe à Solo comme quoi il avait toute son attention, ce qui lui attira une tape sur l'épaule de la part de son ami. « Aie, alors quel est ton problème ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi offrir ! C'est la première fois pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire un beau cadeau approprié ? Et si mon cadeau ressemble à celui de quelque un d'autre ? »

« Calme-toi, Solo. Papa a fait une liste de tous les cadeaux appropriés ici. » Midii sortit une feuille de papier de son sac. « Tu peux y voir quels sont les cadeaux déjà réservés par certaines familles et quels sont les cadeaux encore disponibles. »

Solo attrapa la feuille et la parcourut des yeux. Curieux, Milliard se pencha plus près du garçon aux yeux violets et lut aussi la feuille.

« Faisons confiance à Quatre pour préparer ce genre de chose. » dit Meiran tandis que Solo lisait la liste. « Et bien je sais quel cadeau mes parents vont offrir. Ils en ont parlé si fort que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'entendre. »

« Je sais aussi quel est le cadeau de Papa et Père. » Midii sourit.

« Quels enfants chanceux d'avoir des parents qui s'occupent des cadeaux à leur place. » marmonna Mariemeia. « Je vais devoir préparer le cadeau moi-même. Lady Une a refusé d'y contribuer, disant qu'il était temps pour moi de faire quelque chose par moi-même. »

« Allé ma sœur. Ce n'est pas si dur de trouver un cadeau. » Midii semblait ravie. « J'ai aussi prévu de donner personnellement un cadeau à Heero. »

« Quoi ? » Meiran regarda la blonde avec surprise puis curiosité. « Quel est ton cadeau ? »

« Un ensemble de vêtements pour bébé que je vais tricoter moi-même. »

Meiran grogna, « Oh génial, tu vas tous nous faire passer pour des nuls si on ne prépare pas aussi nous-même nos cadeaux. »

« Et bien, vous allez juste devoir trouver un cadeau vous-même alors. » Midii fit un sourire narquois.

Milliard détourna les yeux de la liste et adressa un sourire amusé à Midii. « Maintenant je suis sûr de savoir que tu as hérité d'Oncle Quatre non seulement son physique agréable mais aussi son côté sournois. »

Midii fit à Milliard son sourire le plus éclatant. « Je savais que tu remarquerais mon plan. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose à faire pour montrer notre soutien à Heero. Tu dois admettre que nous ne l'avons pas bien traité la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré. »

Milliard roula des yeux. « Un autre piège de la culpabilité. Qu'est-ce qu'ont les femmes avec ce piège de la culpabilité ? Très bien, ça ne me dérange pas d'offrir un cadeau, en fait, j'ai déjà quelque chose en tête. » Le blond entreprit ensuite de voler la liste des mains de Solo.

« Hé ! »protesta Solo.

« Juste une minute. » Milliard sortit son stylo de la poche de sa chemise et écrivit son nom à droite d'un des articles. « Voilà, j'ai choisi mon cadeau. »

Solo jeta un coup d'œil à l'article que Milliard venait de choisir puis regarda son ami avec un air contrarié. « J'allais choisir ça ! »

Le blond sourit d'un air narquois. « Dommage, je l'ai fait en premier. Choisis-en un autre. » Puis il se baissa subitement pour esquiver le poing de Solo.

« Omae o korosu. » grogna Solo.

Milliard cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? »

Solo sourit d'un air narquois en répondant. « C'est ce que dit souvent Maman lorsque Papa l'embête. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Solo haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la liste pour rechercher un autre cadeau à offrir à sa maman.

Milliard nota dans un coin de regarder dans son dictionnaire de japonais la signification de ces mots.

« Tricoter des vêtements, » Meiran sembla pensive. « C'est une bonne idée et pas très cher en plus. »

« Oh Meiran. » dit d'un ton exaspéré Mariemeia à la fille brune. « Tu as encore dépensé ton argent de poche pour acheter des livres ? »

« Hé, c'étaient des livres utiles. » protesta faiblement Meiran. « De toutes façons, c'est l'intention qui compte pour le cadeau. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Midii. « Apprends-moi à tricoter, s'il-te-plait ? »

« Bien, ça ne me dérange pas. » Midii avait l'air amusée. « Si tu veux, on peut commencer maintenant. J'ai de la laine en trop chez moi que tu peux utiliser. Je doute qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre aujourd'hui, avec Solo qui est occupé à chercher son parfait cadeau et tout. »

Meiran jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon en question et grimaça à l'air inquiet qu'elle vit sur son visage. « Ouais, on ferait mieux de commencer maintenant. Je n'ai qu'une semaine pour finir le cadeau. »

« Et bien, j'ai mes doutes sur tes capacités à apprendre à tricoter. » Midii gloussa en se levant. « Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour t'apprendre. À plus tard les garçons, grande sœur. Tu peux garder la liste, Solo. J'en ai une copie pour moi. »

« Salut Midii, Meiran ; rendez-vous ici demain, ok ? » répondit Milliard.

« D'accord. Je veux tout savoir des progrès de Solo dans sa quête du parfait cadeau. » Meiran sourit d'un air narquois. « À plus ! »

« Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, je dois commencer à chercher un cadeau. » Mariemeia se leva et fit un clin d'œil aux garçons. « À demain. »

Les filles dirent au revoir et laissèrent les deux garçons dans le café. Milliard sirota son café et regarda Solo qui était inconscient du monde autour de lui. Les cheveux de Solo qui lui arrivaient aux épaules étaient attachés mais quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de l'élastique et tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Il se mordillait la lèvre tandis que ses yeux violets étaient fixas sur la feuille. Milliard se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué avant à quel point les lèvres de Solo semblaient douces. En y repensant, Milliard se souvint comme ses lèvres étaient douces lorsqu'ils…

« Mill !! »

Milliard sursauta de surprise. Il se rendit compte que Solo le regardait attentivement. Solo ne pouvait sûrement pas savoir à quoi il était en train de penser, non ? Et pourquoi diable pensait-il aux lèvres de Solo de toutes façons ?

« Hum, oui ? » bégaya Milliard, espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de rougir.

« J'ai décidé quel cadeau prendre. » Solo pointa du doigt une ligne sur la liste, qui mentionnait 'jouets pour bébé'. « Aide-moi à les choisir, s'il-te-plait ? »

S'étant remit de sa surprise, Milliard s'adossa à son siège et interrogea Solo de son habituel ton calme. « Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? C'est ton cadeau, pas le mien. »

Solo lui lança un regard mauvais. « Parce que tu devrais savoir ce qui conviendrait le mieux à une petite soeur. Tu en as une après tout. »

Milliard grimaça. « Gillian n'est pas ta sœur. Ses jouets préférés c'est toi et Heero. »

« Alors dans ce cas, je peux t'inscrire sur la liste comme jouet pour ma sœur. » Le sourire narquois de Solo s'agrandit alors. « Temps que j'y pense, quand elle se cherchera un mari, je la brancherai sur toi. »

« T'as pas intérêt ! » Milliard sembla horrifié à l'idée d'avoir sa propre groupie.

Solo sourit innocemment. « Alors aide-moi à choisir les jouets. »

Réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir, Milliard soupira et consentit à aider son ami. Plus tard, quand Solo le traîna dans plusieurs boutiques pour bébé, il se demanda où ses talents d'orateur étaient passés. Il était supposé être le plus rusé, celui qui pouvait faire faire aux gens ce qu'il voulait avec juste quelques mots !

* * *

**Le jour avant la fête**

« Ne tire pas trop fort sur le fil, Meiran. Fais passer doucement le fil… »

Il y eut un bruit de déchirure avant que Midii ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

« Arghhhh !! » Meiran lança par terre ses aiguilles à tricoter et la laine. « J'abandonne !! Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de choses ! »

« Que vas-tu offrir à Heero alors ? » demanda Midii tout en tricotant la dernière pièce de son propre cadeau.

Meiran fronça les sourcils puis elle se réjouit. « Je sais ce que je vais faire ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Midii d'un air curieux.

« C'est tellement évident et si pratique comme cadeau ! » Meiran sourit et ramassa son sac. « J'ai quelques courses à faire. On se voit à la fête !! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si évident et pratique ? » cria Midii mais son amie avait déjà quitté la pièce.

* * *

« Alors, Wufei, quelle excuse m'as-tu trouvé cette fois ? » demanda une Sally très enceinte à son mari, les mains sur les hanches.

« Aucune, Sally. » Wufei grimaça puis dit d'un ton morose. « J'irai à la fête. »

* * *

**Le jour de la fête**

23 août AC 212

« Duo, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu le sauras bientôt. » répondit Duo en arrêtant la voiture devant l'une des maisons secondaires de Quatre.

Heero l'observa d'un air suspicieux tandis qu'il faisait monter les marches au garçon enceint jusqu'à la porte. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec la fête surprise de bienvenue du bébé, si ? »

Duo en loupa la dernière marche et trébucha en avant. Heureusement il réussit à se rattraper pour éviter que son visage ne rentre en collision avec la porte. Puis il se tourna vers son époux Japonais. « Comment le sais-tu ?! »

Heero sourit d'un air narquois. « Solo a besoin d'un cours de subtilité. Il se comportait différemment, comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose ces derniers jours alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Ce n'était pas dur de découvrir ce qu'il préparait. »

Duo jura intérieurement. Il pouvait compter sur Solo pour gâcher la surprise. « Peux-tu au moins faire semblant d'être surpris ? »

Heero hocha la tête.

Soupirant à la perte de l'effet de surprise, Duo désigna d'un geste la porte. « Et bien ouvre. »

Heero ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Un chœur de 'surprise' accueillit le Japonais lorsque Duo entra et se plaça à côté de son époux. L'homme observait la réaction d'Heero et grogna quand Heero se contenta de cligner des yeux pour montrer sa surprise.

« Heero ! Tu n'es pas surpris ! » s'exclama Réléna.

Duo se réprimanda. Il aurait dû deviner de qui Solo avait hérité son horrible talent de comédien. Heero pouvait être un génie lorsqu'il s'agissait de technologie ou de combat mais il n'avait aucun talent de comédien. Même lorsqu'ils faisaient passer pour des étudiants pendant la guerre, Heero réussissait à peine à se fondre dans la masse. Et il semblait que ces faibles talents de comédien avaient été transmis à Solo. C'était sa faute après tout si la surprise avait été gâchée. Tel père tel fils. Ou plutôt dans le cas d'Heero ; telle mère tel fils.

« Tu le savais. » Quatre accusa le jeune homme enceint. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan brillèrent dangereusement.

Heero hocha la tête. Personne n'osait mentir à Quatre. C'était inutile après tout. Le milliardaire blond pouvait facilement détecter les mensonges.

« Qui te l'a dit ?! » cria Réléna.

Quatre et Réléna braquèrent tous deux leurs yeux sur Duo qui réalisa qu'il était le suspect numéro un car il vivait avec Heero et aurait pu accidentellement divulguer le secret.

Étant le centre d'attention d'une politicienne et d'un milliardaire furieux, Duo ne put s'empêcher de désigner le coupable. Il montra du doigt son fils qui se trouvait parmi ses amis. « C'est Solo. » dit-il. L'attention de Quatre et de Réléna se focalisa alors sur son fils.

Tandis que Solo tentait de défendre son innocence auprès de Quatre et Réléna, Duo fit le point sur le salon. La pièce était décorée avec de douces couleurs pastelles. Des bannières sur le thème des bébés pendaient du plafond et des images en rapport avec les bébés décoraient les murs ici et là. La couleur du thème était un mélange de rouge, vert, bleu et jaune pastels, donnant à la salle une atmosphère chaleureuse malgré les nombreuses décorations.

Satisfait avec la pièce, Duo inspecta les invités. Ils étaient éparpillés dans la salle. Certains étaient assis et d'autres se tenaient débout. Les familles Winner, Chang, Peacecraft et Merquise étaient toutes présentes au complet, y compris les cinq filles de Wufei. Lady Une et Mariemeia étaient aussi présentes. Duo fut un peu surpris de voir que l'androïde J et Howard étaient là aussi. Il remercierait Quatre et Réléna de les avoir inclus parce qu'il les avait oubliés. Ayant fini d'inspecter les gens, Duo se tourna ensuite vers son époux et se rendit compte qu'Heero n'était plus à côté de lui. Il regarda autour de lui et le vit marcher en direction de Solo. Son intention de défendre Solo était évidente.

Duo roula des yeux et alla rejoindre son époux. Il fallut quelques minutes pour régler le problème de la surprise avant que Quatre et Réléna se calment. Heero fut ensuite guidé vers le canapé le plus confortable. Une fois assit, Réléna annonça qu'il était temps d'offrir les cadeaux. Quatre sortit un sac bleu pastel et le tendit à Heero.

« Puisque tout le monde veut être le premier à t'offrir son cadeau, nous allons décider de l'ordre au hasard. J'ai mis dans ce sac des morceaux de papier avec nos noms. » expliqua le blond à Heero. « Tires-en un, Heero. »

Heero s'exécuta et lut le nom sur le morceau de papier. « Peacecraft. »

Réléna poussa un cri aigu de ravissement et alla dans la chambre où les gros cadeaux étaient entreposés. Elle ressortit avec une poussette. Elle poussa la poussette devant Heero fit un sourire radieux de joie. « C'est de notre part à Dorothy et moi. C'est le tout dernier modèle de poussette. Elle a une couverture de protection contre les UV et chauffante pour que ton bébé n'attrape pas froid. »

Duo grimaça en remarquant la coque rose et le revêtement en froufrous autour des pieds de la poussette. Il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de rayer cette poussette de son existence quand Dorothy se pencha sur lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux changer la coque et enlever facilement le revêtement. Je m'en suis assurée. » murmura la femme blonde.

Duo soupira de soulagement. « Merci, Dorothy. Ta femme est effrayante avec son obsession du rose. »

Dorothy grogna. « Tu n'as pas tout vu. Dans la chambre… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » dit précipitamment Duo.

Dorothy rit. Puis elle se tourna vers sa femme qui décrivait les caractéristiques de la poussette tandis qu'Heero inspectait le cadeau.

« C'est fini, Léna. C'est au tour de quelque un d'autre de donner son cadeau maintenant. » dit Dorothée à sa femme puis elle s'adressa au jeune homme enceint. « J'espère que le cadeau te plait, Heero. »

Heero hocha légèrement la tête. « Merci, Dorothy, Réléna. »

Réléna sourit d'un air radieux tandis qu'elle Dorothy l'entraînait plus loin.

« Au suivant ! » annonça Quatre en laissant prendre le sac bleu pastel devant Heero. Duo en profita pour pousser sur le côté la poussette pendant qu'Heero tirait un autre morceau de papier.

« Mariemeia. » Heero lut le nom sur le papier.

La jeune femme s'avança et sourit en offrant une petite boite enveloppée avec un nœud sur le dessus à Duo qui entreprit de déchirer tout de suite l'emballage. Cinq disques de données de 4  4 cm apparurent.

« Ce sont des chansons pour à la fois la maman et le bébé. » expliqua Mariemeia. « J'ai rassemblé les chansons en cinq catégories comme vous pouvez le voir sur chaque couverture. »

Duo souleva un des disques et vit écrit dessus 'Relaxation pour Maman'. Il regarda son époux qui avait prit le disque 'Endormir Bébé' puis Mariemeia qui commençait à afficher un air inquiet. Duo sourit à la jeune femme rousse. « C'est génial, Meia. Merci. »

« Oui, merci, Mariemeia. » appuya Heero.

Mariemeia sourit fièrement. « De rien. »

Après avoir posé les disques de chansons sur la table à côté du canapé, Heero tira un autre papier du sac. « Chang. »

Wufei grimaça tandis que Sally ravie poussa un cri de joie. Comme elle tenait dans ses bras sa plus jeune fille, c'était Wufei qui avait le cadeau. Elle se tourna et ordonna à son époux. « Donne-leur le cadeau, Wufei. »

Le Chinois s'avança et posa une grande boîte emballée sur les genoux d'Heero. Suivant l'exemple de Duo, Heero déchira l'emballage au lieu de l'ouvrir avec prudence. Le cadeau se révéla être un ensemble complet de doux vêtements pour bébé.

« J'ai moi-même choisi les vêtements. » annonça fièrement Sally. « J'y ai aussi ajouté quelques pyjamas, un chapeau, des chaussettes et des gants de styles et couleurs assortis. »

Duo regarda la pile de vêtements. Ils étaient simples, principalement dans les tons jaune et vert clairs. Duo repéra une robe rose et fit une grimace à Sally. « Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'acheter celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Duo, le rose est une couleur de fille. Toutes les filles ont au moins un vêtement rose. » Sally sermonna l'homme aux yeux violets tandis que Meiran et Mariemeia marmonnaient quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'pas moi'.

Duo roula les yeux mais n'insista pas. Ce n'était qu'une seule robe après tout. Il verrait s'il ne pouvait pas 'égarer' d'une façon ou d'une autre la robe. Il entendit alors son époux laisser échapper un léger son, qu'il ne pouvait que ranger dans la catégorie des joyeux.

Se tournant pour voir ce qui avait capturé l'attention d'Heero, Duo vit son époux soulever une version pour bébé d'un yukata coloré de rouge et d'or.

« Wahh, c'est magnifique. » Duo regarda avec insistance le vêtement.

« Wufei a suggéré celui-là. » dit Sally alors qu'elle regardait fièrement son mari.

Wufei sembla mal-à-l'aise lorsque tout le monde se focalisa sur lui.

« Merci Sally, Wuffie. » Duo sourit largement. « Je suis pressé de voir notre bébé dans ce yukata. Elle sera sûrement adorable avec. »

« C'est Wufei ! » corrigea Wufei d'un air dégoûté.

« Un yukata ? Mais c'est pour les Japonais… » La vois de Solo s'estompa puis il s'exclama bruyamment. « Hé, je viens juste de me rendre compte que je suis à moitié Japonais et à moitié Américain ! »

Milliard leva les yeux au ciel. « Mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu donné un ami aussi bête que lui ? »

« Idem. » dirent Meiran, Midii et Mariemeia.

« Hé ! » Solo lança un regard furieux aux autres M-5 tandis que les adultes gloussaient. Puis il décida de les ignorer et se tourna vers ses parents. « Enfin bon, puisque je suis à moitié Japonais, je peux porter un kimono sans attirer l'attention alors ! »

« Ce ne sont pas les femmes qui portent des kimonos ? » demanda Milliard.

« Il en existe aussi pour les hommes, baka. » répondit Solo à son ami puis il se tourna vers Heero. « Je peux en avoir un ? »

« Si tu as envie de passer une demi-heure à le mettre. » dit Heero. « Ce n'est pas un vêtement pratique. »

« Alors, tu as déjà porté un kimono avant ? » Duo regarda avec curiosité son époux.

« Juste une fois. » répondit Heero. « Surtout pour savoir comment en mettre un au cas où j'aurais besoin d'en porter comme déguisement… »

« Hmm… » Duo imaginait Heero dans un kimono. Peut-être qu'il pourrait persuader Heero de porter un kimono plus tard. Duo regarda son époux et se corrigea sur le calendrier. Beaucoup plus tard quand Heero ne serait plus enceint.

« Bon, où est-ce que je peux acheter un kimono alors ? » demanda Solo tout excité.

Duo se tourna vers son fils. « Je t'en achèterai un plus tard. Je pense que nous allons acheter plus de kimonos pour Helen aussi. » Ce qui lui attira un large sourire de la part de son fils. Les yeux de Duo surprirent alors le regard de Milliard. Le garçon blond regardait Solo d'une étrange façon qui fit ricana Duo.

L'homme aux yeux violets se pencha vers son époux et murmura d'un air comploteur. « Milliard semble avoir le béguin pour Solo. Il est en train d'imaginer de quoi Solo aurait l'air dans un kimono. »

Heero grogna. « Comme si tu n'avais pas la même expression que Milliard en ce moment. Je ne porterai pas de kimono, Duo. Ce n'est pas pratique. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. » dit Dorothy. « J'en ai essayé un une fois. À mon avis, une fois c'est suffisant pour une vie. Tous tes mouvements sont restreints. »

Duo fit la moue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de les persuader mais Quatre l'interrompit. Le milliardaire blond faisait se balancer le sac bleu devant Duo cette fois. « Désigne la prochaine personne, Duo. »

Jurant qu'il trouverait un moyen de faire porter un kimono à Heero plus tard, Duo tira du sac un morceau de papier. Ses yeux violets s'illuminèrent en lisant le nom inscrit dessus. « Howard. »

« Enfin, c'est mon tour. » Howard s'avança. « Je viens juste de les finir ce matin alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de les emballer. » Il leva quatre bracelets et les donna à Heero.

Duo prit l'un des bracelets de son époux et l'observa attentivement. Il consistait en une longue plaque reliée à une série de chaînes de chaque côté. Il y avait un petit écran tactile au milieu de la plaque. « Howard, c'est… »

« C'est un émetteur pour bébé sous la forme d'un bracelet. » Howard fit un large sourire d'un air suffisant. « Il peut détecter quand le bébé est réveillé, s'il a un problème de respiration, et quelques autres options. Tu peux régler le bracelet soit comme émetteur soit comme récepteur. J'en ai fait quatre pour vous car j'ai pensé que vous voudriez tous les deux et Solo écouter le bébé. »

« Chouette. » Duo retourna le bracelet et vit que les chaînes pouvaient être retirées pour être ajustées. « C'est super, Howard. Merci. »

« Oui, c'est une excellente pièce. » L'Androïde J se joignit à la conversation. Il prit l'un des bracelets d'Heero et l'étudia. « C'est du travail précis et détaillé. Je pense que je peux y ajouter une option pour surveiller la grossesse d'Heero. »

Duo pensa que c'était une bonne idée et était sur le point de demander à J d'ajouter cette option lorsque son époux refusa.

« Non. » Heero lança un regard furieux à son mentor androïde. « Avec un émetteur, Duo ne fera que se tracasser davantage. J'en ai assez de son babillage pour l'instant. »

« Hé ! » protesta Duo mail il se tut rapidement lorsqu'Heero tourna son regard furieux dans sa direction. Derrière eux, il put entendre Sally dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Ne pense même pas à demander à J de faire la même chose pour moi' et Wufei répondre 'Je ne suis pas suicidaire, femme'.

« Ok, le sujet est clos. » Quatre, toujours conciliateur, tendit le sac bleu à Heero qui tira le nom de Meiran.

Souriant largement, Meiran s'avança et donna à Heero dix morceaux de papier. « Ce sont des coupons pour dix séances de baby-sitting. »

« Alors c'est ça ton cadeau évident et pratique ? » fit remarquer Midii.

« Ouais ! » dit Meiran à son amie blonde puis elle s'adressa à Heero. « J'ai beaucoup d'expérience pour avoir garder mes sœurs pendant des années alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour mes compétences. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. » répondit Heero. « Merci, Meiran. »

« De rien. » La chinoise rayonnait. « Tu pourras utiliser ces coupons dès que toi et oncle Duo auraient envie d'une nuit de sommeil sans interruption. »

Son clin d'œil et la façon dont elle prononça ces derniers mots indiquaient que Meiran attribuait là un sens tout à fait différent au mot 'sommeil'. Duo était partagé entre être amusé ou embarrassé. Mais la promesse de dix nuits de sexe sans interruptions balaya d'un coup tout embarras. Il fit un immense sourire et vola les coupons de la main de son époux. « Merci petite ! J'en ferai bon usage. » En fait, même s'il était en pénurie de coupons, il était sûr que Meiran apprécierait de l'argent de poche supplémentaire en échange de ses services de baby-sitter.

En voyant le visage souriant de son père, Solo grogna. « Génial, adieu mon sommeil. Ils vont sûrement faire ça toute la nuit. »

« Fais insonoriser ta chambre alors. » remarqua Milliard.

Solo retrouva sa bonne humeur. « C'est une bonne idée ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? »

« Parce que tu es trop intelligent pour penser à une réponse simple ? » répondit d'un air doucereux Meiran.

« Omae o korosu. »

Milliard roula des yeux et il était sur le point de commenter le choix de mots de Solo lorsqu'il entendit Duo appeler son nom.

« C'est ton tour maintenant. » dit Solo, inutilement puisque Milliard s'approchait déjà d'Heero et Duo, son cadeau dans les mains.

Une fois qu'il eut reçu le cadeau, Duo se dépêcha de déchirer le papier d'emballage et baissa les yeux sur deux livres. L'un des deux était un livre de trois centimètres d'épaisseur. Duo lut à voix haute le titre. « Le livre sur 'Tout ce que vous devez savoir sur un bébé fille' ? »

« En fait, c'est une encyclopédie du bébé fille. » expliqua Milliard. « Et l'autre livre est un recueil des meilleures histoires du monde à lire avant de s'endormir. Il y a aussi de belles images décrivant les histoires. »

Heero prit l'autre livre, qui faisait la moitié en épaisseur du premier livre et le feuilleta brièvement. Puis il regarda Milliard et remercia le garçon blond.

« Avec plaisir, Heero. » Milliard fit un léger sourire. « Je suis sûr que la sœur de Solo adorera ces histoires. Je sais que la mienne adore. »

« Je l'ai aidé à choisir ce livre ! » se vanta fièrement Gillian en gigotant pour s'échapper des bras de son père et elle se dirigea en se pavanant vers Heero. « Tu sais, il y a l'histoire de _La Belle aux bois dormants_ dedans. »

« C'est un merveilleux livre. Merci, Gillian. » Heero posa le livre sur le côté et regarda la petite fille de cinq ans qui s'était arrêtée devant lui.

Gillian rayonna. « Je choisirai un livre pour Solo quand il sera enceint plus tard ! »

Il y eut plusieurs réactions dans la salle à cette remarque de la petite fille brune. Noin sembla horrifié à la phrase de sa fille, tout comme Milliard. Comme Zechs était en train de boire au moment où sa fille fit cette remarque, il toussait maintenant pour avoir avaler de travers sa boisson.

Solo se tenait debout immobile, ne clignant pas une seule fois des yeux tandis que les filles des M-5 le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

Heero cligna des yeux une fois et regarda avec insistance son fils alors que Duo semblait avoir avalé un truc périmé.

Les autres adultes avait l'air surpris ou amusés.

Ce fut Heero qui rompit finalement le silence. « Solo est un garçon, Gillian. »

« Et alors ? »

« Les garçons ne peuvent pas porter de bébé. »

« Toi tu peux. » souligna la petite fille.

« Je suis une exception. » dit Heero.

« Alors Solo aussi. » dit Gillian entièrement convaincue. « Il te ressemble. Si tu peux avoir des enfants, il peut aussi. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » démentit avec véhémence Solo, qui avait enfin surmonté son choc.

« Solo est encore trop jeune ! Il n'est même pas encore marié ! » s'exclama Duo.

« Et bien théoriquement tous les hommes en sont capables s'ils boivent la potion que j'ai conçue. » remarqua l'Androïde J. « Et tes raisons ne sont pas valables, Duo. Heero n'était qu'un tout petit peu plus âgé lorsqu'il a eu Solo et n'était pas marié non plus. »

« Papi J ! » cria Solo. « Tu ne nous aide pas. »

Le vieil androïde gloussa mais heureusement s'abstient d'en dire davantage.

Milliard était étonnamment silencieux. Il fixait son ami d'une drôle de façon. D'habitude le garçon blond tentait une approche avec un argument valide qui calmerait Gillian, mais les mots 'Solo' et 'enceint' avaient fait quelque chose à son cerveau.

« Allons, Gillian. » Midii s'agenouilla devant la petite fille. « Pour pouvoir avoir un bébé, Solo devrait épouser un autre garçon. »

« Midii ! » siffla bruyamment Solo mais la fille agita la main, lui faisant signe de se taire.

Gillian fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Midii. « Épouser un autre garçon ? Mais je veux me marier avec Solo ! »

« C'est pourquoi Solo ne peut pas être enceint. » Midii sourit. « À la place tu porteras le bébé de Solo. »

Gillian sembla pensive pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête d'un air hésitant. « Ok. »

Midii acquiesça en retour. « Gentille fille. Mettons-nous sur le côté pour qu'Heero puisse continuer avec ses autres cadeaux. » Tout le monde était amusé maintenant de voir Gillian trottiner derrière Midii. Quatre souriait en tendant le sac à Heero.

« Solo est encore trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. » continuait de marmonner Duo.

Quatre regarda Duo d'un air innocent. « Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que tu es encore trop jeune pour être grand-père ? »

Duo grimaça. « Ouais. »

Heero semblait légèrement pâle.

« Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque j'ai vu Midii trico… oups… »

« Quoi ? » demanda avec curiosité Heero.

« J'ai failli te dire quel est le cadeau de Midii. » Quatre sourit d'un air penaud. « Tu verras de quoi je parle plus tard. À présent, tire un papier, Heero. »

Heero tira et montra le papier à Quatre. « C'est toi. »

« Enfin ! » Quatre sourit joyeux et se tourna vers son époux. « Trowa, veux-tu l'amener ici ? »

Trowa hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, portant une petite baignoire ronde en plastique remplie d'objets colorés.

« C'est un ensemble d'accessoires de bain pour bébé et des jouets imperméables. » expliqua Quatre. « L'ensemble comprend aussi du savon, de la lotion et du shampooing pour bébé. »

Duo prit la baignoire car elle était trop grande pour les genoux d'Heero. Il examina les objets à l'intérieur et sourit. Quatre s'était vraiment surpassé. Il y avait le traditionnel canard en plastique, des balles colorées, et d'autres objets variés. « Merci, Quat. »

Heero souleva une tête de clown assez grosse, dont le corps était fait de balles colorées et leva en sourcil en direction de Trowa.

L'homme aux yeux verts eut un sourire narquois. « Je n'ai pas pu résister. Elle peut aussi servir comme une sorte de bouée de sauvetage. »

Heero grogna et reposa le jouet dans la baignoire. « Merci, Trowa. »

Duo posa par terre la baignoire et tira un autre nom du sac. « J. »

« Mon cadeau est un lit pour bébé. » dit tout de suite J. « Je ne l'ai pas amené ici parce qu'il est trop difficile à déplacer. Il vous sera livré chez vous. J'y ai mis quelques options avancées. Il peut basculer comme une chaise et dispose d'un panneau de réglage pour la température. Il y a aussi une boîte pour insérer des disques de données, pour écouter de la musique ou ta voix, comme tu veux. J'ai aussi installé un dispositif de sécurité. Grâce à lui une capsule viendra recouvrir le bébé. La capsule est ininflammable, imperméable et pare-balles. Malgré tout je doute que tu utilises cette option. »

« C'est une technologie assez avancée cette option que vous avez installée là. » remarqua Howard. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait portable aussi ? »

« J'ai manqué de temps. » répondit J.

« Je peux vous aider à le faire. » Howard fit un large sourire et les deux hommes furent bientôt engagés dans une conversation plutôt trépidante.

Duo secoua la tête quand les deux hommes âgés se mirent à l'écart dans un coin, tout en continuant de discuter. Il avait l'impression qu'à l'avenir le futur leurs enfants recevraient beaucoup de gadgets étranges de papi Howard et papi J. « On ne l'a même pas encore remercié. »

« On pourra le remercier plus tard à la maison. » dit Heero alors qu'il tirait un autre papier du sac et il lut le nom. « Merquise. »

« Ah, Zechs. » Noin appela son mari. « C'est à nous ! »

Zechs souleva quelque chose derrière lui et suivit sa femme tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Heero et Duo.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour Gillian. » dit Noin.

« C'est bon, Noin. » Duo sourit. « Maintenant qu'avons-nous là ? »

Zechs sourit d'un air suffisant et laissa tomber le sac dans les bras de Duo. « Des couches. »

Duo grogna en prenant le sac.

« Nous vous avons acheté un ensemble complet. Dans le sac de couches, il y a des couches absorbantes, des couches jetables, de la pommade, du talque, et des lingettes jetables. »

« Il y a aussi une table à langer portable à l'intérieur. »

« Portable ? » demanda Heero.

« Là. » Duo fouilla dans le sac et en sortit une boîte blanche carrée avec un bouton bleu sur le dessus. « Tu la poses par terre et tu appuies sur le bouton. Elle va se changer en une petite table et tu peux poser le bébé dessus. »

« C'est la dernière mode. » dit Quatre. « Les gens se plaignent souvent en disant qu'il est difficile de changer la couche de leurs bébés lorsqu'ils vont se promener. Alors la compagnie, spécialisées dans les produits pour bébé, a conçu cette option portable. »

« Je parie que cette compagnie est une filiale de Winner Enterprises. » grogna Wufei.

Quatre se contenta de sourire innocemment.

Le papier tiré suivant se révéla être celui de Midii. Tandis que la jeune fille présentait ses vêtements tricotés à Heero, Duo se rapprocha de Quatre et murmura au blond. « Je vois ce que tu voulais dire. »

Quatre sourit d'un air contrit. « Je suis allé dans sa chambre et je l'ai vu tricoter joyeusement des vêtements pour bébé. J'ai presque fait une attaque en pensant que ma petite fille était enceinte. J'étais sur le point de demander qui était le père quand je me suis souvenu de la fête de bienvenue du bébé que j'avais planifié depuis une semaine. »

Duo gloussa puis murmura à son ami s'assurant que les autres ne pourraient l'entendre. « Combien reste-t-il de papiers dans le sac ? »

« Un. » répondit tout aussi bas Quatre.

« Seulement une ? » Duo haussa un sourcil. « Il reste encore Une et Solo. »

« Solo n'est pas inclut. Il passera en dernier. Ça lui apprendra pour avoir gâcher ma surprise. »

Duo secoua la tête d'un air amusé. « Tu es démoniaque, Quat. »

Après avoir remercié Midii, Heero tira le dernier papier du sac. « Lady Une. »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui passe en dernier ? » gémit Solo, loupant le sourire satisfait de son oncle Quatre.

Une marcha à grands pas vers eux, une boîte à la main. « C'est pour vous. »

« Merci. » dit Heero et il prit la boîte. Il l'ouvrit, révélant un ensemble d'ustensiles pour nourrir un bébé. Il y avait des biberons, des tétines, un stérilisateur, du lait en poudre pour bébé, une fourchette, une cuillère et une tasse et une assiette assorties.

« Merci, Lady Une. » Duo sourit.

La femme répondit à son sourire. « J'espère que tu ne finiras pas avec de la nourriture partout sur toi quand tu donneras à manger à ton bébé cette fois, Duo. »

« C'était il y a des années. » protesta Duo et il développa lorsqu'Heero le regarda avec curiosité. « C'était la première fois que je donnais à manger à Solo. Il avait la colique et c'était difficile de le nourrir. »

« Je lui rendais visite à ce moment-là et j'ai réussi à prendre une petite photo de lui couvert de céréales. » ricana Lady Une.

« Où est cette photo maintenant ? »

« Perdue ! » dit rapidement Duo.

« Je l'ai toujours. » Lady Une fit un large sourire et sortit une photo de son sac à main. « Je savais que tu voudrais la voir. »

Duo s'écria en un simulacre de colère mais Heero avait déjà vu la photo. Un léger sourire sur le visage de son époux empêcha Duo de s'emparer de la photo.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Il avait toujours chérit ces sourires timides qu'Heero offrait. Il s'en fichait si les autres riaient à ses dépens. Une petite humiliation valait la peine pour voir le sourire d'Heero.

Une fois que les rires eurent diminués, Quatre appela Solo pour qu'il offre son cadeau.

Le garçon aux yeux violets disparut dans l'autre pièce et revint avec les mains derrière le dos. Solo se tenait devant ses parents et bougeait légèrement. « Hum… J'ai longtemps et beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'offrirai à ma petite sœur… Milliard a dit que les petites filles aimaient faire des câlins. »

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Gillian qui se serrait contre Midii. Ouais, les petites filles aimaient les câlins. Il aperçu Réléna qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait derrière Solo. Pourquoi Réléna gloussait-elle ? Est-ce que Solo prévoyait une blague comme cadeau ?

« Alors vous voyez… Je lui ai acheté un jouet à câliner. » Solo montra le jouet à ses parents.

Duo regarda avec insistance le cadeau dans les mains de Solo puis se mit à rire, beaucoup. « J'aurais dû m'en douter, tel père tel fils. »

Heero lança un regard furieux à son mari. « Arrête de rire, baka. »

Réléna gloussait bruyamment tandis que Solo regardait son père d'un air confus. Il regarda son cadeau, un ours en peluche beige et marron avec une cravate et des yeux bleus. « C'est quoi le problème avec cet ours ? »

« Oh, il y n'a aucun problème avec ton ours. » Duo grimaça. « C'est juste quand il s'agit de femmes, toi et ta mère vous êtes pareils. Un ours en peluche en effet. »

« Je sens qu'il y a une histoire là-dessous. » Quatre tapa du pied d'un air impatient.

« C'est une histoire que je n'ai jamais partagée avec qui que ce soit. Réléna et moi sommes les seuls à savoir. » Duo gloussa.

« Quelle histoire ? » demanda Solo.

« Oh, ok alors, tu te souviens je t'avais dit qu'après la première guerre, Heero était allé voir Réléna au spatioport ? »

Solo hocha la tête. « Oui, Maman a dit au revoir à tante Réléna puis il est parti vivre avec toi. Quel est le rapport avec l'ours en peluche ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit comment il lui a dit au revoir. » Duo fit un large sourire. « Il a déposé un ours en peluche sur le siège de Réléna. »

« Ce n'est pas un au revoir. C'est un cadeau. » marmonna Heero.

Duo grogna. « Ouais, un cadeau d'adieu. »

« J'aime y penser comme étant le cadeau de mon premier amour. » soupira Réléna.

« Alors l'ours en peluche qui est posé sur notre table de chevet depuis notre mariage vient d'Heero, huh ? » dit Dorothy d'une voix lente et dangereuse.

Réléna roula des yeux. « Ne vas pas devenir jalouse d'Heero. Il aime Duo, je t'aime. C'est un cadeau de la part d'un de pilotes de Gundam pendant la guerre. Combien de gens peuvent prétendre avoir quelque chose comme moi ? »

Dorothy sembla pensive. « Si on est un jour à cours d'argent, on pourra mettre l'ours en peluche aux enchères. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de gens paieraient une fortune pour avoir un authentique objet de collection d'un pilote de Gundam. L'argent qu'il nous rapportera pourra nous faire tenir pendant au moins un an. »

« Pas mon ours en peluche ! » Réléna poussa un cri perçant en même temps que Duo dit : « Je paierai cette fortune ! »

Heero soupira et fit signe à Solo de se rapprocher. « Ignore-les. Laisse-moi voir ton cadeau. »

Solo souleva l'ours en peluche. « Uhm…il est bien ? »

Heero regarda l'ours en peluche puis sourit légèrement à Solo. « Je suis sûr que ta sœur l'aimera. C'est de la part de son frère après tout. »

Solo lui rendit son sourire. « Ouais ! »

Heero jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'ours. « Pourquoi as-tu choisi le marron clair ? »

« J'aime bien. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette couleur ? »

« Non, c'est juste… » La voix d'Heero devint inaudible quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'ami de Solo, le garçon blond aux yeux bleus. Des cheveux blonds, presque blanc, exactement comme l'ours…

Milliard remarqua le regard d'Heero et lui sourit. Il sourit à son fils. « Tu as bien choisi. »

« Huh ? » Solo sembla légèrement confus puis son visage s'illumina. « Tu parles de l'ours ? Je suis content alors. J'espère que ma sœur l'aimera aussi. »

« J'en suis sûr. » dit Heero, ne corrigeant pas le malentendu de son fils.

« Fini avec les cadeaux ? » Quatre apparut soudainement. « Bien ! C'est l'heure des jeux ! Ils auront lieu dans la salle de séjour dans cinq minutes. »

Heero s'adressa à son fils. « Va arrêter ton baka de père dans son débat ridicule avec tes tantes. Quatre et moi nous vous rejoindrons dans la salle de séjour. »

« Ryokai. » Solo fit un large sourire.

Quatre regarda Solo bondir dans la direction de son père. « Tu es un bon parent, Heero. »

« Pas un parent. » corrigea Heero et il se leva lentement. « Un ami. Je n'ai que deux ans de plus que lui. »

« Qu'importe combien d'années tu as de plus que lui, Solo compte sur toi comme sur un parent. Il recherche ton approbation autant que celle de Duo. Il t'a demandé ton avis pour l'ours. S'il te voyait comme un ami, il ne rechercherait pas ton approbation. » Quatre marchait lentement à côté d'Heero.

Heero regarda son fils qui était en train d'essayer de traîner Duo dans la pièce désignée puis son ami blond. « Tu es devenu plus sage. »

« Je suis toujours sage. » Quatre fit un large sourire puis il sourit doucement à son ami maintenant plus jeune. « Tu seras un parent merveilleux pour ta petite fille, Heero. J'en suis sûr. »

Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre et il serra légèrement. « Merci, Quatre. Pour tout. »

Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit encore. « De rien, Heero. »

* * *

Il y eut des jeux auxquels les plus jeunes enfants participèrent avec enthousiasme mais que les plus âgés tentèrent d'éviter. Les maris se joignirent à contrecoeur à quelques jeux tels que le concours de changement de couches. Pourtant, comme la plupart d'entre eux étaient pères, ils n'eurent aucunes difficultés, même si Wufei protesta à chaque étape, au moins jusqu'à ce que Sally ne lui lance un regard furieux.

L'androïde J et Howard furent introuvables. Il semblait qu'ils s'étaient retirés pour travailler à la conception du lit pour bébé portable. Heero et Sally ne participèrent pas au jeu pour une raison évidente, c'est-à-dire leur état de grossesse.

Après les jeux, Quatre les fit entrer dans la salle à manger où le repas avait été préparé pour eux. Les jeux rigoureux avaient donné faim à la plupart d'entre eux. Les plats n'avaient aucune chance. La première fournée fut engloutie en moins de dix minutes. Quatre dut dire à ses cuisiniers de préparer plus vite la nourriture.

Ce fut presque à la fin que Gillian laissa tomber sa seconde bombe. Tous les invités de la fête étaient assis autour de la table attendant de digérer tranquillement avant de rentrer chez eux. Gillian descendit des genoux de sa mère et marcha jusqu'à Solo qui était assit entre Meiran et Midii. Elle tira sur la main de Solo. Le garçon aux yeux violets l'attira sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gillian ? »

« J'aimerai que tu aies un bébé. Comme Heero. »

Les conversations autour de la table moururent soudainement, ainsi les mots suivants de Gillian furent clairement entendus par tout le monde.

« Alors tu vois, je vais épouser Ramsey. Tu vas épouser un autre garçon. »

Ce fut le chaos après cette déclaration et aussi une fin mémorable pour la fête de bienvenue du bébé.

_À suivre_.

Vocabulaire :

"Baby shower" : C'est une fête organisée avant la naissance du bébé où les proches des futurs parents leur offrent des cadeaux utiles pour eux et le bébé. Syt et moi pensons que c'est une tradition anglo-saxonne et je n'ai personnellement pas trouvé d'équivalent en français, donc j'ai traduis ça par "fête de bienvenue du bébé".  
"Omae o korosu" : je vais te tuer.  
"baka" : idiot, crétin.  
"Ryokai" : Ok.

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à **Yami-Rose Aka** (Chapman n'est pas bête, il est suicidaire, il aurait dû se renseigner avant de s'en prendre à Duo, et encore il a eu de la chance qu'Heero soit affaibli par sa grossesse. Solo et Mill qui se rapprochent, j'adore aussi, c'est de plus en plus évident dans les prochains chapitres),  
**Onarluca** (Encore une fois merci, , biz et à la prochaine !),  
**Shini-cat **(Personnellement ce que j'ai bien aimé dans ce chapitre, c'est de voir un peu plus Quatre et son côté machiavélique, héhéhé. Les lemons d'Akuma sont toujours agréables à lire, toujours tendres, jamais vulgaires et pas de détails inutiles.)  
**Loan** (Qui n'aime pas le Heero mince ? ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt le retrouver, il reste 3 chapitres après celui-ci mais la fic est toujours en cours. Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour que la traduction soit la plus proche du français et Syt ma relectrice-correctrice m'aide beaucoup et fait du bon boulot aussi pour vous rendre la lecture agréable.),  
**Caro06 **(comme vous l'avez tous souligné, ça fait du bien un peu d'action dans Ever After, retrouver les G-boys comme ça rappelle de bons souvenirs)**  
Iroko **(je comprend ce que tu veux dire, les fanfics c'est pas bon pour le sommeil, même si on devient un peu plus raisonnable à force. La relation de Solo et Mill évolue petit à petit pour notre plus grand bonheur, ce qui va donner quelques cheveux blancs à ce pauvre Duo, tu verras... je pense que tu vas adorer le chapitre 13.)

Prochain chapitre **Le refus d'un père** prévu pour début juillet, et cette fois je devrais y arriver sans difficultés, le chapitre ne fait que 7 pages, comparé aux 19 pages du chapitre 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Lectrice-correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Chapitre 13 : Le refus d'un père.

Fin août, AC 212

« Papi ! Papi ! »

Duo regarda autour de lui avec étonnement et vit un petit garçon blond courir dans sa direction.

« Papi ! » cria le garçon et il se jeta en avant, ses yeux violets étincelants de joie.

Surpris, Duo ouvrit automatiquement les bras et rattrapa le garçon.

Sans hésiter, le garçon passa ses bras autour du cou de Duo et poussa un cri perçant de joie. « Je t'ai attrapé, Papi ! »

Duo regarda l'enfant d'un air perplexe. « Je ne suis pas ton papi, je n'ai que trente et un ans ! »

Le sourire de l'enfant disparu. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Une seconde après, l'enfant éclatait en sanglots.

« Ah zut » Duo tenait l'enfant l'air embarrassé.

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à mon fils ?! » Une voix nouvelle mais familière survint derrière Duo.

Duo se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, ne voulant pas croire que la personne qui venait de parler était celle à qui il pensait.

Les même yeux violets rencontrèrent les siens. Des cheveux de la même couleur que les siens, mais qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Le visage était semblable à celui de son époux chéri et pourtant il y avait de légères différences.

« Solo ? » Duo prononça ce nom d'une voix rauque.

« Maman ! Papi est méchant ! » cria le garçon blond.

Solo secoua la tête d'un air résigné. « Papa, il serait temps que tu acceptes que tu es grand-père et que tu l'es depuis un bout de temps déjà. Au fait, tu auras bientôt un autre petit enfant. » Pour appuyer ses dires, Solo tapota avec affection son ventre.

Son ventre très gros et très rond.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !! »

Duo s'assit d'un coup et haleta. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Un rêve.

Il était en train de rêver.

Un garçon blond aux yeux violets. Un Solo vraiment enceint. Tout ça était un rêve.

Duo poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Merci mon Dieu, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'était pas encore prêt à être grand-père ! Solo était encore trop jeune, sans oublier qu'il était définitivement de sexe masculin. Bon, grâce à J, un homme pouvait tomber enceint, mais il était hors de question que Solo veuille être enceint. Duo n'autoriserait jamais une telle chose s'il avait son mot à dire dans l'affaire. Il ne voulait pas voir son fils souffrir pendant sa grossesse comme son époux souffrait.

En parlant de son époux...

Duo jeta un coup œil à l'emplacement vide à côté de lui dans le lit puis au réveil sur la table de chevet.

Où était son époux à une heure aussi tôt le matin ?

Un frisson de peur le parcourut. Était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Ou alors il s'était évanouit et avait été porté jusqu'à son lit ? Est-ce qu'Heero l'avait laissé et était allé s'occuper du petit-fils ?

La peur tira Duo de son lit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se dirigea directement vers le miroir et poussa un gros soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son visage de trente et un ans le rendre son regard. Donc ce n'était bien qu'un rêve. Rassuré, Duo enfila sa robe de chambre, sortit de la pièce et descendit à l'étage inférieur. Il trouva son époux qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête dans le salon, assit face à l'écran néo-plasma du téléviseur.

Il se planta devant de son époux et se pencha, donnant son baiser du matin à Heero.

« Ohayo (1), mon amour. » dit tendrement Duo.

« Tu me caches la vue. » signala platement Heero.

Soupirant, Duo se déplaça sur le côté et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son époux. Il remarqua que l'écran de la télévision montrait un groupe d'enfants courant dans un pré vert avec en fond de paysage une montagne. Duo reconnut rapidement la scène comme étant une partie du film qu'il avait réalisé lorsque la classe de Solo était partie en voyage de plein air. Il supposait qu'Heero voudrait regarder l'une des vidéos de Solo enfant. Son époux ne voulait manquer aucun des évènements du passé de Solo enregistrés. Il en avait déjà tellement manqué comme ça.

« Je me souviens de cette fois-là. » commenta Duo et il mit son bras autour des épaules d'Heero, attirant son époux contre lui. « C'était la première sortie des élèves de première année. J'ai filmé moi-même, tu sais. »

« Hn, pas étonnant que l'image soit tremblante et qu'il y ait autant de mauvais angles. »

« Hé ! » protesta Duo. Heero était vraiment d'humeur sarcastique aujourd'hui.

« Tu as perdu Solo. » remarqua Heero. L'écran montrait à présent l'examen frénétique du champ.

« C'était un petit diable rapide. » marmonna Duo. Ils attendirent, la caméra examinant le champ pendant encore quelques secondes avant de trouver le Solo de six ans. Son rire joyeux retentit bruyamment dans les haut-parleurs.

« Le voilà. » nota Duo et il sursauta lorsqu'il vit ce que son garçon faisait sur l'écran. « Bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que Mill est en train de lui faire ? »

Heero jeta un coup d'œil bizarre à Duo et il regarda l'écran. On y voyait Solo parmi ses camarades de classe. Ils semblaient attendre plusieurs autres enfants pour que leur groupe soit complet. Milliard était aussi dans le groupe et avait à ce moment-là son bras autour de Solo, soulevant légèrement du sol le garçon aux cheveux châtains. C'est ce geste qui faisait rire joyeusement Solo.

« Ils jouent, Duo. »

« Il serre Solo dans ses bras ! »

Heero haussa un sourcil voulant silencieusement dire 'Et alors ?'

« Il... il n'est pas censé... » dit faiblement Duo, conscient qu'il réagissait de manière étrange, si ce n'était pas stupide.

Heero grogna et tourna son attention vers l'écran. Duo se concentra aussi sur l'écran, se sermonnant pour avoir eu des pensées perverses à propos de deux petits garçons innocents. L'écran montrait les enfants qui jouaient à un jeu de tir à la corde. Il eut un léger sourire, en se souvenant que Solo avait boudé et presque pleuré quand son groupe avait perdu. Le sourire de Duo disparut lorsqu'il vit le petit Milliard qui consolait à présent un Solo en larmes.

En le serrant dans ses bras.

Encore.

Duo grogna. Heero lui lança un autre regard bizarre qui fit réaliser à Duo son comportement. Le rêve qu'il avait fait semblait affecter son esprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Duo secoua la tête et se résolut à regarder le film sans plus avoir de pensées étranges et suspicieuses.

Pourtant, tandis que le film continuait, Duo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Mill et Solo semblaient proches dans leur manière d'agir ensemble. L'écran montrait maintenant Solo qui se joignait à un concours de nourriture dont le but était de manger un gros biscuit salé suspendu sans se servir de ses mains. Il regarda Mill tricher et tenir le biscuit en face de Solo pour que son fils puisse manger le biscuit facilement. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que la scène avait amené un sourire affectueux sur le visage de son époux. Duo vit aussi les deux enfants prendre leur déjeuner ensemble et Mill donner son poulet à Solo qui bavait ouvertement dessus. Après la scène du repas, c'était l'heure pour plus de jeux. Dans l'un des jeux, Mill plaqua Solo au sol. Ce fut à ce moment que Duo ne put plus se retenir.

« Bon sang pourquoi Mill continue-t-il à viser Solo !? » gronda Duo.

Heero regarda son époux plus vieux comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Peut-être parce que Solo porte du noir et Mill, qui fait partie du groupe en blanc, doit attraper tous les membres du groupe en noir ? »

« Il y a d'autres membres du groupe en noir. » grogna Duo tandis qu'il voyait Solo essayer de ramper loin de Solo mais le garçon blond lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisa.

« Attrapé ! » la voix enfantine de Mill sortit des haut-parleurs. Sa voix contenait la joie et la satisfaction d'un enfant.

« N'abandonne pas, Solo ! » Duo entendit sa propre voix sortir des haut-parleurs et la caméra trembla pendant un instant. Il se souvint qu'il avait tenu la caméra d'une main tandis que l'autre faisait des signes pour encourager son fils. Le Duo du passé pensait à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans la façon dont Mill plaquait Solo au sol, pensa amèrement Duo.

Solo riait sous Mill et tentait de se libérer.

« Abandonne » dit Mill, souriant d'un air victorieux. Il maintenait Solo au sol de tout son poids. « Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »

« D'accord, d'accord. J'abandonne. » Solo admit sa défaite en riant.

« Ouais ! » dit Mill d'un air pompeux. « Tu es à ma merci maintenant ! »

« Là ! Tu vois ? » Duo bondit du canapé et pointa du doigt l'écran. « Ce petit crétin blond veut harceler Solo ! »

« Duo, Milliard à six ans dans ce film. » remarqua Heero. « Il joue juste avec Solo. »

« À six ans, je 'jouais' au voleur ce qui était un travail d'adulte. » grogna Duo, puis il gronda lorsque l'écran montra Milliard, ses bras autour de Solo, traîner Solo vers l'endroit où le groupe en blanc avait établi sa base. « Enlèves tes mains de pervers de lui ! »

« Duo, Solo se serait échapper si Milliard ne l'avait pas retenu comme ça. » Heero tenta de raisonner son époux soudainement irrationnel.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est juste sa technique secrète pour mettre la main sur mon fils. » Duo regardait méchamment Milliard qui serrait toujours Solo à l'écran. « Attends que je mette la main sur toi. Je vais m'assurer que jamais tu... »

Duo cessa de fulminer quand l'écran devint soudain noir. Il se tourna vers Heero, sur le point de lui demander pourquoi diable Heero avait arrêté le film, mais un regard à l'air noir renfrogné d'Heero et Duo ferma sagement la bouche.

« Duo... » la voix d'Heero semblait mortelle.

Mince, il avait oublié les changements d'humeur de son époux. « Oui ? »

Heero lança un regard furieux à Duo. « Tu avais remarqué avant à quel point Milliard et Solo son proches et tu m'avais même fait des commentaires malicieux sur eux deux ensemble. »

« Hum... »

« Ça ne semblait pas te déranger s'ils se mettent ensemble. »

Oh oh, Heero qui croissait les mains sur son ventre rebondit n'était jamais un bon signe.

« Ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils soient ensemble. » dit Duo, essayant d'apaiser son époux. Malheureusement, il semblait avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Si possible, le regard furieux d'Heero monta d'un cran.

« Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout un remue-ménage sur le comportement d'un enfant innocent de six ans ? »

« Uh... » Duo déglutit. « J'ai changé d'avis... »

« Tu quoi ? »

Oh oh, le regard furieux était arrivé au niveau omae-o-korosu (2).

« Je ne veux pas que Solo soit si tôt en couple. » élabora rapidement Duo. « Il n'a que quatorze ans ! Il est encore trop jeune ! »

« On baisait à quinze ans. »

Duo grimaça. Un Heero grossier était un Heero agacé.

Un mot de travers et il dormirait sûrement sur le canapé cette nuit. Il semblait qu'il allait devoir être honnête. Pas qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'honnête.

« Si Solo sort avec Milliard maintenant, il va bientôt se marier. Et puis ils vont vouloir avoir des enfants. Ça veut dire que nous aurons des petits-enfants ! Je n'ai que trente et un ans, bon Dieu ! »

« Et j'ai dix-huit ans, donc ? »

Quelle que soit la raison de Duo, elle disparut avec l'image mentale que les mots d'Heero invoquaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'image.

« Pourquoi tu souris maintenant ? »

« J'imagine que personne ne pourrait croire que tu es grand-père à dix-huit ans. » Les gloussements de Duo étaient légèrement hystériques sur les bords. « Tu serais une grand-mère, en fait, ce qui est encore plus incroyable. Imagine, une grand-mère de dix-huit ans ! »

« Omae o korosu ! (2) »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Duo entendit avant qu'il ne sente l'air dans ses poumons s'échapper. Pour une personne enceinte, Heero avait assurément un sacré bon punch. Ce fut la dernière pensée de Duo avant que l'obscurité ne l'enveloppe complètement.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Duo s'assit sur le canapé, ronchonnant à propos de l'obstination de son époux. Pour une fois, pas une seule supplique ou plaidoirie n'avait réussi à le sauver d'une nuit seul sur le canapé.

Il sentit un objet dur sous ses fesses. C'était la télécommande du téléviseur. Duo lança un regard furieux à la télécommande comme si elle était coupable. Puis il jeta sur le côté la télécommande.

L'impact alluma accidentellement le téléviseur.  
L'écran néo-plasma s'anima. Il montrait Mill et Solo qui se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qui riaient fort. Duo lança un regard furieux au garçon blond.

« On a attrapé un autre Noir ! » Un autre garçon s'approcha de Mill et Solo. Il tenait une branche. « Ne résiste pas ! » dit le garçon à Solo. Pourtant, Solo continuait de se débattre pour jouer avec Mill et ignora le garçon. Le visage du garçon devint rouge et sans prévenir, il lança en avant sa branche vers Solo. Solo cria lorsqu'elle frappa son épaule.

« Hé ! » La caméra trembla quand Duo entendit sa propre voix crier sur le garçon. Il se rappela qu'il était furieux après ce garçon pour avoir frappé son fils. Ce dont il ne se souvenait pas c'était la réaction de Mill à tout ça. Le garçon blond relâcha aussitôt Solo et se jeta sur le garçon agressif.

« Comment as-tu osé le frapper ! » dit sèchement Mill au garçon. Il attrapa le col du garçon et le secoua. « Personne ne frappe mon meilleur ami ! »

Le garçon se mit alors à pleurer et se débattit pour s'échapper. Mill relâcha le col du garçon et celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, pleurant et courant vers sa mère.

La caméra trembla alors. Duo se souvint avoir suivit le garçon, voulant dire un mot à la mère du garçon. Bien que la scène était tremblante, Duo put voir que Mill était retourné auprès de Solo et l'avait consolé.

Il regarda le visage plein de larmes mais souriant de son fils tandis que Mill le serrait dans ses bras. Puis l'image devint trop tremblante pour voir. Duo tâtonna pour trouver la télécommande et arrêta le film. Puis il ferma les yeux, se rejouant la scène. Le sourire de Solo était innocent, libre de tous soucis. C'était de la joie pure. Et celui qui faisait sourire si librement son fils était le garçon blond qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Duo soupira et s'installa dans le canapé. Ok, alors Mill pouvait sortir avec Solo s'il le voulait. Mais en tant que père de Solo, Duo s'assurerait qu'ils n'aient pas de relations sexuelles jusqu'à ce que Solo ait vingt-cinq ans. D'ici là, Duo accepterait peut-être mieux l'idée d'être grand-père.

... Hé, un père pouvait rêver, non ?

* * *

« C'était bizarre ce matin. » dit Solo tandis qu'il déjeunait dans la cafétéria habituelle avec Milliard, Midii et Meiran.

« Qu'est-ce qui était bizarre ? » demanda Midii.

« Je suis descendu et j'ai trouvé Papa qui dormait sur le canapé. »

« Il faisait quoi ? » Meiran arracha les yeux de son livre.

« Il dormait dans le canapé. » répéta Solo.

« Il a fini par énerver ta Maman, huh ? » commenta Milliard.

« Au début c'est ce que je pensais aussi. » Solo avala sa boisson. « Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'autre. »

« C'était quoi ? » demanda Meiran en fermant son livre. L'histoire de Solo était plus intéressante pour le moment.

« Maman dormait dans ses bras. »

« Huh ? » les amis de Solo avaient tous un haussement de sourcil sur le visage.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Enfin, mon arrivée a réveillé Papa. Il m'a regardé d'un air morne avant de se rendre compte que Maman était avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite ? » demanda Midii avec impatience.

« À ton avis ? » demanda d'un ton sec Solo. « On aurait dit que c'était Noël avant l'heure pour lui et il a embrassé Maman pour le réveiller. Il ne l'a pas laissé respirer pendant un long, long moment. »

« Il n'y a rien d'étrange alors. » remarqua Milliard.

« Et bien, le truc bizarre c'était que, lorsque j'ai dit que je les laissais seuls et que j'avais rendez-vous avec vous, Papa a marmonné quelque chose comme quoi ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout d'être un jeune grand-père. »

_À suivre…_

Vocabulaire :

(1) "Ohayo" : Bonjour.  
(2) "Omae o korosu" : je vais te tuer.

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à **Caro06 **(merci, en espérant que celui-ci t'ait plut tout autant, même s'il est moins long),  
**Onarluca** (Moi j'adore tes reviews, lol),  
**Yami-Rose Aka** (je suis sûre aussi que ça plairait beaucoup à Mill : Solo avec un bébé mais le pauvre Duo n'a pas fini de s'en faire des cheveux blancs. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action comme lors de l'enlèvement d'Heero dans ce chapitre, excepté la dispute un peu violente pour Duo entre notre couple favori),  
**Manu** (oui du Mill x Solo ! Je crois qu'on l'attend tous !),  
**Egwene** (j'avais déjà vu ce genre de fête dans un épisode de Friends, ça doit être une tradition américaine),  
**SNT59** (Gillian est têtue et elle ne perd pas le nord cette petite, elle fait un peu penser à quelque un mais qui ?) et  
**Loan** (Merci beaucoup ! Après vous avoir fait patienter 2 mois, il était normal que ce soit pour un très long chapitre, c'est du boulot oui mais du plaisir aussi. Il reste deux chapitres pour moi à traduire mais la fic en anglais est toujours en cours. On voit beaucoup trop de Heero x Duo, à force j'en suis dégoûtée. C'est vrai que Réléna a un côté obsessionnel très sympa dans Ever After.).

Prochain chapitre L'anniversaire du meilleur ami début août si tout se passe bien, bonnes vacances pour les veinards et bon courage à ceux qui bossent tout l'été !


	14. Chapter 14

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Je m'excuse pour ce gros retard (j'avais complètement oublié d'updater sur , comme je donne toujours la priorité à mon blog) donc voici le nouveau chapitre mais **ni relu ni corrigé** en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de ma correctrice. Merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : L'anniversaire du meilleur ami.

10 septembre, AC 212

Quel cadeau offrir à son meilleur ami ?

Cette question hantait Solo depuis une semaine. Il était assit sur le canapé du salon, réfléchissant à quoi offrir à Solo. L'anniversaire du blond n'était que dans une semaine et il n'avait toujours pas décidé quel cadeau offrir à son ami. Il se demandait pourquoi c'était si dur de trouver un cadeau pour Mill cette année. D'habitude il trouvait ça assez facile de choisir le cadeau de Mill.

Solo eut un léger sourire en se souvenant de son premier cadeau d'anniversaire pour Mill. Un gâteau d'anniversaire aussi grand que lui-même à cinq ans. C'était un grand gâteau qui aurait pu nourrir Mill pendant une semaine.

Malheureusement, il était fait de boue.

Pourtant, Mill s'en fichait. Le blond était très content de son cadeau et l'avait partagé avec les autres M-5.

Par contre ce ne fut pas le cas de leurs parents. Exceptée Mariemeia, qui était assez grande pour rester propre, les enfants avaient fini avec du gâteau étalé partout sur leurs vêtements. Et lorsque leurs parents les avaient appelés, ils étaient joyeusement allés jusqu'à la table où les adultes étaient assis.

« Mill ! » Noin regardait son fils avec horreur.

« Midii ! Ta robe blanche ! » hurla Quatre.

« Meiran !! Pas encore ! » Sally semblait exaspérée.

« Meia, qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? » se renseigna Une.

« Hé, Mill, Midii, Meiran et Meia. Ça fait quatre M. En rajoutant Maxwell, Solo et tous nos enfants ont un M comme une de leurs initiales. » remarqua inutilement Duo. « Ils feraient une bonne équipe. Les Cinq Mousquetaires… Nan trop cliché. » Duo claqua alors des doigts avec une nouvelle révélation. « Je sais, M-5 ! »

C'est ainsi que les M-5 étaient nés.

Solo gloussa en se souvenant avec tendresse de l'expression contrite que son père avait affichée lorsque les quatre autres adultes avaient dirigé leurs regards tueurs sur lui. Tandis que les parents grondaient son père pour avoir autoriser Solo à amener le cadeau de boue, Mill offrit à Solo un sourire éclatant et dit que c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il ait eu.

Si seulement offrir un cadeau à Mill était aussi simple que la première fois, souhaita Solo d'un air morose.

L'année dernière, il s'était associé à Midii, Meiran et Mariemeia pour le cadeau de Mill. Cette année, toutefois, Solo voulait offrir à Mill un cadeau seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois que offrait un cadeau à Mill seul mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait des difficultés à choisir quoi offrir à son meilleur ami.

Quoi offrir ? Solo fouilla dans sa tête. Un livre ? C'était ce qu'il lui avait offert pour ses dix ans. Un animal de compagnie ? Solo s'illumina à cette idée puis grimaça lorsqu'il se souvint d'une certaine petite fille brune. L'animal devrait attendre que Gillian soit suffisamment grande. A son âge actuel, un animal ne survivrait pas à la curiosité et l'autorité de la petite fille.

Quoi offrir à Mill ? Solo soupira en s'apercevant que les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient toutes inadéquates.

« Mille et un visages. » Le commentaire vint de sa droite.

Solo sursauta à cette voix et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il trouva des yeux bleus amusés qui le regardaient. Les yeux appartenaient à un visage similaire au sien. « Maman ! Ne fais pas ça. »

« Désolé, tu sembles avoir besoin de faire une pause. » dit Heero et il s'assit à côté de son fils. « Qu'est-ce qui te trouble au point de te faire changer d'expression toutes les secondes ? »

Solo poussa un lourd soupir et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé d'un air découragé. « Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Mill. »

« C'est quand ? »

« La semaine prochaine. »

« Dans peu de temps alors. »

« Exactement. » grommela Solo et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa maman. « Une idée ? »

Heero cligna des yeux. « Je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour suggérer un cadeau personnel pour lui. »

Solo agita la main pour réfuter. « Je le connais mieux et je ne trouve toujours pas quoi lui offrir. Donnes-moi quelques idées. »

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il aime faire ? »

Solo fit un léger sourire. « De l'équitation et jouer aux échecs. »

« Un jeu d'échec alors ? »

« C'était le cadeau pour ses neuf ans.

« Une selle ? »

« Son douzième anniversaire. »

« … Je suppose qu'un cheval est hors de question ? »

Solo grimaça. « Même si j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter un cadeau cher, un cheval c'est beaucoup trop cher pour moi. »

« Je peux t'aider pour l'argent si… »

Avant qu'Heero n'est le temps de finir sa phrase, Solo secoua la tête. « Ce ne serait un cadeau venant de moi dans ce cas. »

« Tu peux me rembourser petit à petit. »

C'était tentant. Solo eut besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se décider contre. « Merci, maman, mais je pense qu'il a déjà assez de chevaux comme ça. »

« Oh… »

Il était évident qu'Heero ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils restèrent assis sur le canapé en silence jusqu'à ce que cela devienne inconfortable pour Solo. Puis il laissa échapper la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Dis, quels cadeaux as-tu offert à papa pour son anniversaire ? »

Heero se tendit à cette question.

Voyant la réaction de sa maman, Solo se maudit intérieurement. C'était à l'évidence une mauvaise question à poser. « Je suis désolé, maman. » dit rapidement Solo, essayant de remédier à la situation. Il ne voulait pas stresser sa maman à ce stade de sa grossesse. « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à cette question… »

« Ça va. » Heero sourit faiblement.

« Non ça ne va pas du tout. » dit Solo et il baissa la tête avec remords. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Heero tapota d'un air hésitant la main de Solo la plus proche. « Ne le sois pas. Je vais bien. Je viens juste de réaliser que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à Duo. »

Ayant lu le journal bleu, Solo comprit rapidement la raison. Avec l'anniversaire de son père en décembre, Heero avait difficilement eu la chance d'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à Duo. Décembre AC 195 avait été la fin de la guerre et le début de leur relation. Décembre AC 196 avait vu la fin de la seconde guerre et, Solo grimaça, Duo était déjà avec Hilde à ce moment-là. Solo se réprimanda. Les gens disaient de lui qu'il était un génie mais regardez à quel point il était stupide. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre la plus proche surface dure.

« Solo… »

Solo leva les yeux et vit qu'Heero le regardait avec inquiétude. « Ne sois pas triste. »

« Maman. » commença faiblement Solo mais il se redressa ensuite. C'était lui qui était censé consoler sa maman, pas l'inverse. Il serra fermement la main de sa maman. « Tu peux lui offrir un cadeau cette année. S'il est sage. »

Solo fut heureux de voir Heero rire à sa faible tentative de blague, puis s'alarma lorsqu'une larme roula sur la joue de sa maman. « Maman, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste… »

« C'est bon. » Heero rendit son étreinte à la main de Solo tandis qu'il essuyait la larme de son autre main. « C'est juste les hormones. La grossesse me rend émotif. »

En fait, son père lui avait dit la même chose. Mais ayant vu et entendu les histoires sur les grossesses de ses tantes Sally et Noin, Solo savait que sa maman en mode émotif était un saint comparé à ses tantes dans le même état. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Heero était un homme ? Solo supposait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse.

« Revenons à notre sujet. Je crois que c'était à propos du cadeau de Mill ? »

« Peut-être que je vais juste lui acheter un livre sur la façon de maintenir de bonnes relations avec ses frères et sœurs. » répondit Solo. Il suivait volontiers la suggestion d'Heero tout en priant intérieurement de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que le prochain anniversaire de son père soit mémorable pour Heero.

« Tu pourrais aussi avoir besoin de ce livre. » remarqua sa maman.

Solo fit la grimace. « Je suis sûre que ma sœur ne sera pas comme Gillian. »

Sa maman haussa les sourcils à cette phrase mais ne dit heureusement rien à ce sujet. « Bon, et si tu lui offrais des fleurs ? »

« Des fleurs ?? » jappa Solo. « Argh ! C'est un truc de fille ! » Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était en train d'offenser sa maman, qui aimait les fleurs et qui était un homme. Solo se rattrapa rapidement. « Je veux dire, j'offre un cadeau d'anniversaire à mon meilleur ami, pas mon petit ami. »

Les sourcils de sa maman se haussèrent plus haut. « Petit ami ? »

« Petite amie ! J'ai dit petite amie ! » Solo devint plus rouge qu'une tomate. « Pas que j'en ai une… »

Il y eut une pause avant qu'Heero ne parle à nouveau. « Les fleurs ne sont pas que pour les petites amies. »

Infiniment soulagé que sa maman n'ait pas fait de commentaire sur son lapsus, Solo répondit avec enthousiasme. « Comment ça ? »

« Les fleurs ont leur propre langage. Tu peux transmettre un message avec certaines fleurs. Par exemple, les roses rouges signifient… »

« Heero ! » un beuglement étouffé vint de l'étage du dessus.

« Mince, il a fait vite. » marmonna Heero et il se leva. « Tu peux chercher la signification des fleurs sur Internet si tu veux. »

« Heero ! Tu ferais mieux de venir ici tout de suite ! »

Solo haussa les sourcils. « Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis étonné que papa ne soit pas collé à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il reste là-haut ? »

« Je l'ai enfermé dans la salle de bain. » dit nonchalamment Heero en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Solo se mit à rire bruyamment tandis que la voix de son père beuglait à nouveau après sa maman. Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit des cris plus forts qui devinrent des disputes chuchotées puis le silence. Cinq minutes de plus et des bruits de coups répétitifs commencèrent.

Solo roula les yeux et décida de trouver un autre endroit pour réfléchir au cadeau de Mill.

L'idée de sa maman sur les fleurs avait un intérêt certain.

***

17 septembre AC 212

Sa tante Réléna avait annoncé que Milliard était assez grand pour avoir une grande fête d'anniversaire. Elle proposa la salle de bal de son château comme lieu puis demanda l'autorisation d'organiser toute la fête. Les parents de Milliard avaient bien sûr protester au début mais Réléna n'était pas une politicienne pour rien.

Alors il était là, debout au milieu de la salle de bal et attendant que ses amis se joignent à sa fête. La salle était décorée de rubans dorés et de ballons colorés. Elle était assez grande pour accueillir, sans être serré, deux cent personnes. Il y avait un balcon au second étage qui donnait sur la salle de bal.

Tante Réléna avait invité ses plus proches connaissances, qui considérant sa position, étaient des gens importants venus du monde entier. Elle avait aussi invité leurs enfants pour rendre la fête plus joyeuse. Mill avait roulé des yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il serait bon pour l'avenir de Mill de le présenter tôt à ces gens.

S'il voulait être un homme politique, bien sûr.

Pour être honnête, Mill n'avait pas encore décidé de son devenir. La politique était un milieu plein de tromperies et de formalités. C'était aussi un milieu où il pourrait faire quelque chose pour améliorer le monde. Mill était conscient que comme sa tante n'avait pas d'héritier, il était l'héritier actuel de la famille Peacecraft. Il hériterait de la majorité des actifs de sa tante, et peut-être aussi de sa position politique.

Être un politique était une chose à laquelle Mill pensait. Il avait les capacités et la position pour en être un bon, mais aimerait-il la vie d'un homme politique ? Être toujours au premier plan et n'avoir que rarement des moments privés qui resteraient privés…

« Mill ! »

Mill regarda vers l'entrée pour voir Solo bondir joyeusement dans sa direction. Il sourit et se dirigea à grands pas vers Solo. Ses pensées à propos de politique étaient totalement oubliées.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » cria Solo puis il le serra dans ses bras.

Riant, Mill lui retourna son étreinte. « Je vois que tu es très heureux de ma fête. »

« Bien sûr, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le bon cadeau pour toi. » Solo tapa sur l'épaule de Mill. « Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile d'en trouver un approprié et que tu n'as pas déjà ? Toi, Monsieur-j'ai-tout ? »

Mill haussa les sourcils l'air moqueur. « Tu aurais pu simplement me demander ce que je voulais. »

Solo agita son doigt en signe de désaccord. « Où est le défit alors ? »

Mill roula les yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais quand Solo ne dit et ne fit rien du tout, Mill perdit son calme et demanda impatiemment. « Alors où est mon cadeau ? »

Solo rit et sortit une petite boîte de la poche de sa chemise. Elle mesurait douze centimètres cinq de haut et cinq centimètres de large et de long. Elle était enveloppée de papier rouge vif avec pour motif des gâteaux d'anniversaire colorés. « Voilà, ouvre-le quand tu seras dans ta chambre, ok ? »

Mill prit le cadeau et le fit tourner dans sa main.

« Fais attention, c'est fragile. » avertit Solo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Mill renifla le cadeau. « Ça sent bon, comme des fleurs. »

Solo sourit. « Tu verras quand tu l'ouvriras. »

Mill fit mine d'ouvrir le cadeau mais Solo repoussa sa main d'une claque. « Je t'ai dit de l'ouvrir dans ta chambre. Tu es toujours impatient quand ça concerne tes cadeaux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'ouvrir dans ma chambre ? »

Solo se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu. « Tu verras. »

« Je commence à détester cette réponse. »

« Tu as besoin d'apprendre à être patient. » Solo sourit. « Bon, allons goûter aux petits fours sur cette table. »

« Vas s'y en premier. Je veux mettre ton cadeau dans un endroit sûr. »

« Je t'accompagne. » Solo sourit. « Tu pourras me dire en chemin ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire l'an prochain. »

« Tu disais que ce ne serait plus un défit ? »

« Il vaut mieux avoir un filet de sécurité, juste au cas où je ne réussirais pas à relever le défit l'année prochaine. »

« Tu es juste faignant. » dit Mill d'un ton moqueur puis il alla donner son fragile cadeau à sa mère pour plus de sécurité. Celui qui avait offert le cadeau le suivit, protestant à propos de sa fainéantise.

Quelques invités, conviés par ses tantes, auraient vu l'héritier Peacecraft traverser élégamment la salle de bal avec l'une de ses proches connaissances. Pourtant, les parents et amis proches de Mill virent ce qu'il était vraiment. Un garçon de quinze ans qui était enthousiasmé par sa grande fête d'anniversaire.

***

« Je ne vois pas de gâteau d'anniversaire. » remarqua Solo lorsque la fête d'anniversaire fut bien avancée.

Mill sourit. « Midii a dit qu'elle s'en chargerait en guise de cadeau. »

Meiran grogna. « Elle a dit qu'elle ferait le gâteau elle-même. »

« Bon, je peux manger ce gâteau sans danger alors. » dit d'une voix traînante Mariemeia.

« Est-ce que tu sous-entends que ma cuisine n'est pas sûre ? » Meiran posa les mains sur les hanches. « J'ai juste fait une erreur une fois en confondant le sel et le sucre… »

Mill laissa ses amies se chamailler, très content de sa situation actuelle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Midii n'apparaisse. La salle de bal devint progressivement silencieuse à mesure que ses occupants remarquèrent la grands forme derrière la blonde. Mill cligna les yeux avec incrédulité en voyant son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Midii s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention sur elle.

« Mon nom est Midii Winner. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous raconte une histoire sur Mill. L'un de mes plus vieux souvenirs est la fête pour le cinquième anniversaire de Mill. Il a partagé avec nous sans réserve un gros gâteau aussi grand que nous. Nous étions très content de ce gâteau mais pour nos parents c'était tout le contraire. » Midii sourit avec affection. Plusieurs invités avaient l'air perplexe tandis que certains autres, qui connaissaient la suite de l'histoire, souriaient.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire que le gâteau avait été fait par Solo ici présent. » Midii désigna Solo qui semblait partagé entre l'étrangler et se cacher derrière Mill. « Considérant qu'il n'avait que cinq ans lui aussi à cette époque, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir donné à Mill un gâteau fait de boue. »

Des rires remplirent la vaste salle tandis que les invités faisait le rapprochement entre les parents furieux et un gâteau de boue. Midii attendit un instant avant de lever la main pour réclamer le silence. « Dix ans après ce jour, je suis ici pour rectifier cette horrible situation. »

« Horrible mes fesses, tu as adoré chaque instant de ce combat de gâteau de boue. » marmonna Meiran.

Midii choisit de ne pas entendre cette remarque et poursuivit son discours. « Par conséquent, je vous présente ce gâteau géant, de fois la taille de Milliard, comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Milliard Merquise. Je vous assure qu'il est comestible et qu'il n'y a pas eu de boue dans la recette. »

Les rires retentirent à nouveau tandis que Midii faisait signe à un homme grand, qui était, à la double demande de Midii, Rachid en costume noir. L'homme poussa la grande forme au centre de la pièce puis se retira dans un coin.

Mill observa son gâteau d'anniversaire. Il était placé sur une table basse et ronde et il était réellement deux fois plus grand que lui. Il n'était heureusement pas trop large. Il aurait dit qu'il ressemblait à une mince tour, ses portes étaient remplacées par une décoration en forme de fleur jaune pastel. Sa base était recouverte de chocolat fondu et de gélatine transparente jaune s'entrecroisant ici et là. A en juger par son odeur, Mill était sûr que c'était de la confiture de citron. Midii connaissait vraiment ses goûts.

Mill adressa un sourire sincère à Midii et la vit lui rendre son sourire avec soulagement et bonheur.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Milliard. » Midii termina son histoire en s'inclinant puis s'approcha de Mill.

« Midii o korosu. »

Mill fut amusé d'entendre le chuchotement de Solo derrière son dos où son ami se cachait. Il s'avança et serra Midii dans ses bras. « Merci pour le gâteau Midii. Maistu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, tu sais. »

Midii lui rendit son étreinte puis recula d'un pas, lui souriant. « Je dois maintenir ma couverture en tant qu'élégante fille Winner. Si certains invités ici présent voient comme je me comporte bien, ils se sentiront plus rassurés pour faire affaire avec mon père. »

« Et pour faire passer l'héritier Maxwell pour un clown. » Solo la regarda méchamment à contrecœur.

« Tu ES un clown. » dit sèchement Midii puis elle recula d'un pas. « Pas de coup de poing, de pincement ou de coup de coude pour aujourd'hui. Je dois être une lady bien élevée. » Elle fit un spectacle en lissant ses vêtements.

Solo perdit son regard mauvais et lutta pour ne pas sourire. Personne ne pouvait rester en colère contre Midii, une chose qu'elle avait hérité de son père, Quatre. Mill vit son ami tenter de prendre un air furieux.

« Tu me revaudras ça. » annonça Solo.

« Oui, oui. » dit Midii pour être tranquille puis elle prit le bras de Mill. « À présent coupe le gâteau, c'est ton anniversaire. »

Mill suivit volontiers, Solo, Meiran et Mariemeia un pas derrière lui. Il accepta le couteau de Midii et leva les yeux sur le gâteau.

« Comment vais-je atteindre le sommet ? »

« Tu ne le feras pas. Commence juste à couper d'ici, » Midii pointa son doigt sur le gâteau à la même hauteur que la poitrine de Mill, « jusqu'en bas. Rachid t'aidera à couper les parts du haut. »

« Oui, votre majesté. » Mill sourit et prit place devant le gâteau. Il était sur le point de couper son gâteau lorsqu'un remue-ménage s'éleva.

« Qu'est-ce que…? » Mill entendit sa mère s'exclamer.

« Oh non ! Gillian, non ! »

Mill se tourna vers le remue-ménage, juste à temps pour voir un petit garçon en costume salit apparaître entre les jambes des invités. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes tandis qu'il courait en direction de Mill. Gillian, la petite sœur démoniaque de Mill, était juste derrière lui, lui courant après.

« Retire ça, crétin ! » cria Gillian furieuse.

« Oh non, » dit Midii horrifiée. « Ne venez par ici… »

Gillian choisit ce moment pour plaquer le petit garçon au sol. Mill eut quelques secondes pour noter que sa sœur avait sûrement du talent pour le football (américain) avant que cette même sœur, avec le garçon au sol, n'heurte la table ronde qui portait le grand gâteau d'anniversaire.

« Mon gâteau !! » Midii laissa échapper un cri perçant tandis que l'impact faisait trembler dangereusement le gâteau.

« Vite, tenez la table ! » ordonna Mariemeia.

Comme les M-5 étaient les seuls à proximité de la table, ils entourèrent tous les cinq la table et la s'y accrochèrent. La table resta heureusement en place.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas la même chose avec le gâteau. Il était bien plus haut que large. Ajouté à cela, la gravité et la force de la collision, il ne put tenir debout.

Pour faire court, il se cassa en deux.

Des cris, des exclamations et des avertissements retentirent dans la salle de bal. Puis ce fut le silence.

Là, au centre du fiasco, se tenait le morceau qui avait été la partie supérieure du gâteau. Dans le tas, il y avait deux piliers et deux plus petits, tous couverts de crème de gâteau. Les deux plus grand piliers étaient Mill et Solo. Les plus petits étaient Gillian et le garçon qu'elle avait plaqué au sol.

La partie supérieure du gâteau avait choisi de tomber du côté de Mill et Solo.

Personne ne savait quoi dire. Les invités regardaient tous le carnage, sans savoir quoi faire. Devaient-ils rire ou devaient-ils compatir ?

Noin semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tandis que Zechs se couvrait les yeux l'air résigné. Midii, épargnée par la chute du gâteau, pleurait sur la destruction de son gâteau. Meiran et Mariemeia, qui avaient aussi été épargné, étaient partagées entre pouffer de rire et secourir leurs amis. Le reste des invités ne savait toujours pas comment réagir.

Gillian avait déjà oublié le garçon. Elle se servait joyeusement dans le gâteau tout autour d'elle. Le garçon fixa son agresseur pendant quelques secondes avant que la tentation ne soit trop grande. Puis il suivit l'exemple de Gillian, se servant du gâteau.

Ce fut Mill qui rompit finalement le silence.

Le blond essuya le gâteau gâché qu'il avait sur les yeux puis éclata de rire bruyamment.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles, baka ? » dit sèchement Solo tandis qu'il essuyait en vain de se débarrasser du gâteau sur lui.

Mill fit un large sourire. « Gâteau de boue ou vrai gâteau, on finit toujours pareil. Recouverts de gâteau. »

« Ouais, parles pour toi. » Meiran fit un large sourire suffisant. « Nous avons réussi à rester propre cette fois. »

« Je peux y remédier. » Aussitôt dit, Mill ramassa dans ses mains une poignée de gâteau et la lança vite en direction de Meiran. Elle atterrit directement sur la poitrine de Meiran.

« Strike ! » frima Mill.

« Ma robe !! Tu vas payer pour ça, blondinet !! » Le cri de guerre de Meiran retentit bruyamment tandis que la jeune fille brune arrachait la partie toujours debout du gâteau de la table. Puis elle la lança sur Mill.

Mill esquiva le missile en riant. « Bataille de gâteau ! » déclara-t-il puis il attaqua Meiran avec une autre poignée de gâteau.

Étant la seule adulte parmi les M-5, Mariemeia s'était retiré rapidement du combat.

« Mon gâteau ! Mon chef-d'œuvre ! » Midii, toutefois, pleurait toujours la perte de son gâteau.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un projectile fait de gâteau n'atterrisse sur l'arrière de sa tête, ce fut le déclic.

« Mes cheveux !! » Le gâteau oublié, elle se retourna d'un air furieux et aperçu le coupable. Il avait la forme d'un Solo souriant largement.

« Arrête de gémir sur ce gâteau Midii, » lui dit Solo, « Viens là te joindre à moi ! »

« Tu es si puéril. Je ne me joindrai pas à toi dans ce jeu immature. » Midii était fière de prononcer ces mots calmement tandis qu'elle bouillait intérieurement de colère à cause de ses cheveux abîmés. Elle tourna le dos à Solo et elle était déterminée à s'éloigner de la bataille.

« Midii ? »

Par réflexe, Midii jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Et gagna un visage recouvert de gâteau.

« Nous sommes encore des adolescents. Nous avons le droit d'être puéril. » Solo rit puis s'éloigna d'un bond. Midii tenta de compter jusqu'à dix, mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à atteindre le chiffre cinq, un projectile perdu de gâteau en direction de Meiran et Mill, la frappa.

Ce fut le comble pour elle.

Avec un rugissement fort, la fille Winner envoya promener son élégance et rejoignit le champ de bataille.

En les voyant s'amuser tous les quatre, les autres enfants ne voulurent pas être laissé sur la touche. Certains se joignirent à eux volontairement et d'autres le firent de colère d'avoir été touché par des projectiles perdus de gâteau.

Les adultes, sachant qu'il fallait mieux ne pas essayer d'arrêter leurs enfants, s'étaient retiré au deuxième étage et regardaient leurs enfants gambader depuis le balcon.

Les parents de Solo et les oncle et tante de Mill s'étaient déjà installé sur le deuxième balcon depuis le début de la fête. Duo regardait avec amusement Réléna se morfondre. « N'est-ce pas une belle fête, chère Réléna ? »

Dorothy, qui essayait de consoler sa femme, fusilla Duo du regard. « Ne commence pas. »

Duo fit un large sourire, ne se sentant pas coupable. Cependant il n'ajouta rien, prévenu par le coup d'avertissement de son époux à côté de lui.

« C'est totalement fichu. » gémit Réléna.

Quatre et Trowa se tenaient de l'autre côté de Dorothy. Le blond regardait d'un air compatissant Réléna. « Ce n'est pas totalement fichu. » Au regard incrédule de Réléna, Quatre désigna l'étage inférieur. « Nos enfants s'amusent, non ? »

« Un certain parent s'amuse aussi. » remarqua Trowa. Puis il pointa du doigt le balcon en face d'eux. Wufei l'occupait. Le Chinois encourageait sa fille, inconscient du regard mauvais que lui lançait sa femme.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de glousser. « Wufei est sans aucun doute dans son élément. Il déteste les fêtes formelles après tout. » Tout à coup, Duo désigna un point en bas et cria. « Attention derrière toi, Solo ! »

Les autres ne purent que regarder l'homme aux cheveux longs avec exaspération.

Au bout du compte, ce fut une fête d'anniversaire vraiment mémorable pour Milliard Merquise.

***

18 septembre AC 212

Bip bip.

Mill grogna et roula dans son lit, s'éloignant du bruit assourdissant.

BIP BIP BIP.

Un autre grognement et Mill enfouit la tête sous son oreiller.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP.

« Oui, oui, » grogna Mill et il chercha à l'aveugle la télécommande du vidéophone. Il lui fallut presque une minute pour localiser la télécommande, qu'il utilisa ensuite pour allumer le vidéophone. L'appareil qui se trouvait en face de son lit, montra la personne qui l'appelait.

« Salut gamin » Duo fit un large sourire à l'écran, semblant très content de lui-même.

« Bonjour, oncle Duo » Mill fusilla d'un regard endormit l'adulte joyeux. « Une raison particulière à cet appel matinal ? »

« Je t'envoie quelque chose à lire. » Une main apparut soudainement et tira sur les cheveux attaché de Duo. « Aie, j'arrive, j'arrive. Désolé petit, je dois y aller. Son Altesse réclame son omelette. Aie, pas besoin d'être violent, Heero. »

Aussitôt dit, Duo s'éloigna de l'écran, laissant Mill avec l'esprit embrouillé. Encore à moitié réveillé, Mill avait rapidement oublié ce dont son oncle lui avait parlé. Il se retourna, projetant de continuer à dormir, mais un fort tintement venant du vidéophone l'en distraie. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran pour voir ce que c'était et surpris les gros titres familiers d'un certain journal en ligne.

L'EXTRAORDINAIRE FÊTE D'ANNIVERSAIRE DE L'HÉRITIER PEACECRAFT.

Sous le gros titre il y avait une photo de lui et de ses amis pendant la bataille de gâteau.

Mill grogna et éteint l'écran, ne voulant pas lire l'article. Il faisait la une des journaux ! Quelle humiliation ! Mill enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

Son nez attrapa une odeur inhabituelle mais agréable. Se remémorant la nuit précédente, Mill jeta un œil à sa table de chevet. Il sourit en voyant le cadeau d'anniversaire perché dessus. La nuit précédente, lorsque tout fut fini et qu'ils furent tous rentré chez eux, Mill avait récupéré le cadeau de Solo auprès de sa mère. Il s'était installé avec empressement dans sa chambre, sur le lit même où il dormait en ce moment, et avait ouvert la cadeau.

Le cadeau de Solo s'était révélé être une bouteille de parfum. La bouteille était faite d'un verre coloré violet et contenait un liquide violet clair.

Mill sourit lorsqu'il se souvint de la petite carte glissée à l'intérieur de la boite du parfum. Il avait rangé le contenu de la carte dans sa mémoire. Le parfum, en lui-même, était un cadeau courant pour lui. La carte, par contre, avait rendu le cadeau inestimable. Il avait vaporisé un peu du parfum sur son lit avant de s'endormir la nuit dernière.

Ce matin, entouré du parfum et se souvenant du contenu de la carte, Mill était trop heureux pour se sentir humilié par l'article du journal. Et bien, il aurait le temps plus tard d'être totalement humilié, se dit Mill et il continua à dormir. La douce odeur distincte du parfum le suivit dans son rêve.

Sur sa table de chevet, à côté du flacon de parfum, il y avait une petite carte d'un violet clair. Elle était ouverte, révélant l'écriture soignée de Solo.

_"Salut, Mill. Maman m'a suggéré des fleurs pour toi. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de garder en vie un simple cactus, alors j'ai pensé que ce cadeau te conviendrait mieux. _

_L'iris est l'essence principale de ce parfum. Elle signifie à quel point ton amitié compte pour moi. J'espère que la mienne compte autant pour toi._

_Joyeux Anniversaire, Mill._

_Ton meilleur ami,_

_Solo."_

À suivre…

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à **Ewgene Al'Vere **(si ça fait longtemps, c'est tout simplement comme je l'ai dit plus haut que j'ai oublié de mettre ce chapitre sur après l'avoir mis sur mon blog en février dernier. Je continue de traduire cette fanfic, mais mon rythme varie en fonction de ma vie personnelle : vacances, boulot, etc. L'histoire originale d'Akuma compte 16 chapitre + un chapitre spécial Noël pour l'instant et elle est toujours en cours),

**Kamylla Maxwell** (La voilà la suite avec deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !),

**Caro06** (Cette fois-ci ça va te prendre un peu plus de temps pour lire tout ça.)

**Iroko** (Au plaisir de lire tes reviews.),

**Loan** (Oui, cette fic est toujours en cours mais Akuma ne sort qu'un chapitre par an environ.),

**Yami-Rose Aka** (J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ton commentaire, Duo ferai une syncope s'il apprennait que son fils est enceint ! Puis Heero lui mettrait des baffes pour lui faire accepter l'idée, ^_^),

**Onarluca** (Tu es vraiment accro ma parole ! Désolée de te décevoir mais je ne pense pas retraduire une fic GW après celle-ci, ma "période GW" est passée depuis quelques années mais je continue "Te amo" parce qu'elle est particulière ! J'ai traduit une autre fic d'Akuma il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas encore publié mais elle est centrée sur Heero ET Duo. Je t'avoue que moi aussi je me suis lassée de Duo à cause de toutes ces fics centrées sur lui uniquement, et je ne lis plus que du Heero x Quatre de temps en temps. Mais je peux te conseiller de fics sur Heero si tu veux.).

J'ignore quand j'aurai fini de traduire le prochain chapitre car il est très long et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à cause de mon boulot ! Sachez seulement que je continue ! A la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

**EVER AFTER**

Auteur : Akuma  
E-mail : comme je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici, si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur demandez-moi son mail et écrivez-lui en anglais bien sûr !  
Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, angst  
Avertissement : PG-13 ( déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans )  
Couple : 2x1 (Duo x Heero)  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Voici le nouveau chapitre **ni relu ni corrigé** en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de ma correctrice. Merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 : Passé et présent.

6 octobre, AC 212

Heero remarqua que le ciel était clair ce matin-là tandis qu'il était assis à la table de la cuisine, attendant que Duo finisse de cuire son omelette. Heero se lécha les lèvres. Cela faisait quatre jours depuis la dernière fois qu'il manger une omelette à cause de son mari. L'homme avait refusé qu'il mange autant d'œufs tous les jours. Même la menace de dormir sur le canapé n'avait pu le faire fléchir dans sa décision de rationner la consommation d'omelette d'Heero. Heero avait laissé tomber les regards tueurs qu'il lançait à Duo car ils n'avaient aucun effet sur son époux borné. Malgré tout, Heero avait maintenant un moment plus efficace d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait découvert que Duo était plus aimable après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Ce matin-là par exemple, Heero avait demandé sa chère omelette juste après que Duo ait joui. Son souhait fut rapidement accordé par un Duo à moitié conscient. Bien que le Docteur J ait interdit Duo de pénétrer Heero à cause du bébé, il n'avait rien dit sur le fait de masturber ou de faire une fellation. Heero se lécha encore une fois les lèvres. Il pouvait encore vaguement sentir le goût de Duo.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et vit son fils entrer.

« Ohayohmmmm… » Solo baya.

Heero sourit légèrement tandis Solo se joignait à lui à table. Voir son fils apprendre le japonais lui faisait chaud au cœur d'une certaine façon.

« Bonjour, le mioche. » Duo accueillit son fils tout en posant une pleine assiette d'omelette devant Heero. L'odeur mit tout de suite l'eau à la bouche d'Heero. Il oublia tout le reste en dévorant son petit déjeuner.

« Je croyais que Maman n'avait pas le droit de manger d'omelette pendant encore deux jours ? » s'enquit Solo.

Duo fronça les sourcils en voyant son époux perdu dans sa dégustation d'omelette. « Il me l'a demandée pendant mon moment de faiblesse. »

Solo sembla tenté de demander de quel moment de faiblisse il parlait puis changea d'avis. Il versa des céréales au chocolat dans son bol et grimaça légèrement tout en attrapant le lait. « J'en ai vraiment marre des céréales. »

« Je peux te faire une omelette si tu veux. » dit Duo d'un air nonchalant tendis qu'il prenait la boîte de céréales de son fils et en versait dans son propre bol.

« Non merci. » dit Solo précipitamment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero et fut soulagé de le voir dévorer toujours attentivement l'omelette. « Je tiens encore à la vie. »

Duo fit un petit sourire, sachant au combien Heero était possessif de ses omelettes. « Tu dois juste être patient pendant encore deux semaines. »

Solo retrouva sa bonne humeur. « Helen va bientôt sortir ? »

« Ouais. » Duo sourit tandis qu'il versait le lait dans son bol. « Helen Yuy-Maxwell va casser la baraque. »

« Dis, je voulais te demander quelque chose… »

« Oui ? »

« Je porte le prénom de ton ami d'enfance. »

« En effet. J'ai aussi choisi mon propre prénom à partir du sien. » Duo remplit une cuillère de céréales marrons en forme de cercle.

« Helen c'est le prénom de la sœur de l'église où tu vivais ? »

« Ouais, c'était une très gentille femme. » dit tendrement Duo, se remémorant à l'évidence le temps qu'il avait passé avec la Sœur Helen.

« Nous sommes tous les deux des homonymes d'une personne de ton passé. » Solo mâcha ses céréales et les avala. « Et ceux du passé de maman ? Est-ce qu'il ne voudrait pas plutôt donner à ma sœur le prénom d'une personne chère ? »

Duo sembla gêné par la question de son fils. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander pour les prénoms… »

Solo lança un regard significatif à son père.

Duo se tortilla sur sa chaise. « Je sais je sais. J'aurais dû. » Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de son époux. « Heero…? »

« Hm mm ? » répondit Heero, ne quittant jamais des yeux son assiette.

« Tu as entendu ce dont on parlait à l'instant ? »

« A propos des prénoms ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je n'ai pas de prénoms que j'aimerais que mes enfants portent. » Heero fit une courte pause. « A moins que tu ne veuille que notre fille s'appelle Odin. »

« Sûrement pas. » Duo parut insulté.

« Alors arrête de me déranger en plein petit déjeuner. »

Heero retourna dévorer son petit déjeuner. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il écoutait Duo et Solo discuter. Il avait son omelette, son fils, sa fille qui allait bientôt naître et son époux borné. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

***

« Oups, il est l'heure pour moi d'y aller. » annonça Solo en finissant rapidement ses dernières céréales. « Je ne veux pas en retard ou Mill ne va pas arrêter de râler. »

Le sourcil de Duo frémit à la mention du garçon blond. « Où allez-vous ? »

« Regarder un film à Trinity Garden. » Solo se leva et posa son bol dans l'évier.

« Juste avec Mill ? Et les autres M-5 ? »

« Et bien, le truc c'est qu'en fait on avait prévu d'aller voir le film tous ensemble. Mais les filles voulaient voir un truc de gonzesse alors que Mill et moi on voulait voir un film bourré d'action. Alors on a décidé d'aller chacun de notre côté. »

Duo pointa sa cuillère en direction de son fils. « Tu ne pourra pas être un bon petit ami si tu ne peux pas supporter de voir un film de gonzesse. »

Solo grogna tout en attrapant sa casquette. « Papa, pour l'instant ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout d'avoir une petite amie. Je profite encore de ma liberté. »

« Il est aussi égoïste que toi. » commenta Heero qui avait fini son omelette.

« Temps que ça ne l'intéresse pas d'avoir un petit ami aussi. » marmonna Duo.

« Huh ? » Solo jeta un coup d'œil à son père. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Peu importe. » dit précipitamment Duo. « N'oublie pas de mettre ton manteau et tes gants ! Il fait froid dehors. »

« Oui oui. » Solo agita la main pour dire au revoir. « Sayonara, Maman, Papa. »

« Hé, 'sayonara' est utilisé lorsqu'il s'agit d'une logue séparation. » Duo corrigea son fils. « Si tu sors juste et que tu reviens plus tard dans la même journée, il vaut mieux utiliser 'jya ne' ou 'mata ne'. »

« Ou tu peux simplement dire 'itekimasu' » dit Heero. « Ça signifie 'j'y vais', c'est utilisé par un membre de la famille lorsqu'il sort de la maison. »

« Itekimasuuuuuuuuuuu !! » cria Solo en sortant précipitamment.

Duo secoua la tête tendrement et se tourna pour laver les assiettes. Il aperçu son mari qui se dirigeait tout droit vers la porte de derrière. « Où crois-tu aller ? »

« Dans le jardin. » répondit Heero tout en poursuivant.

Duo se planta rapidement entre la porte du jardin et son époux. « Non. »

« Duo, je vais bien. »

« Non, c'est faux. Je sais que tu as presque constamment mal au dos. Plus de jardinage pour toi. »

« Je veux juste me promener puis lire sous l'arbre. »

« Il fait froid dehors. »

Heero souleva un châle épais sans dire un mot.

« Ce n'est pas suf… »

Heero lui lança un regard furieux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je ne serai pas prisonnier dans notre maison. »

« D'accord d'accord, prends ça avec toi. » Duo saisit le 'ça' qui reposait sur le canapé le plus proche d'un geste vif.

« …… un coussin ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'asseoir sur le sol dur sans un coussin, si ? »

« Je ne suis pas fragile. Je me suis toujours assis sans coussin avant. »

« Tu n'es pas fragile, tu es enceint. Presque à terme. Prends le coussin avec toi ou tu restes au lit. »

Le jeune homme enceint jeta un regard furieux à son époux têtu mais l'homme tient bon. Confronté aux yeux violets déterminés, Heero sut qu'il devrait capituler ou ils n'en finiraient jamais avec ça. « Très bien. » grogna-t-il, et il prit le coussin que son mari lui tendait. Sa bonne humeur se détériora plus vite lorsque son dos commença à lui faire mal. Son ventre avait tellement grossi qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ses pieds. Si ce baka n'arrêtait pas de le dorloter, Duo dormirait sur ce canapé ce soir-là.

Duo sembla sentir l'humeur de son jeune époux. Il ne dit rien d'autre après s'être fait prendre le coussin par Heero.

***

Après avoir appelé Wing pour qu'il l'accompagne, Heero fit le tour du jardin jusqu'à ce que sa colère s'évapore. Elle fut remplacée par l'habituel sentiment de paix que lui procurait l'observation de son jardin florissant et prospérant. Il s'assit sous le grand chêne et commença à lire son livre. Wing, le chien qui lui avait été offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire, s'installa à côté de lui. Le vent froid caressait son visage tandis que le corps de Wing réchauffait son flan. Bientôt, Heero sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Il lutta quelques fois pour rester éveillé mais le sommeil semblaient de mieux en mieux.

Juste avant qu'Heero ne se laisse tomber dans un profond sommeil, il sentit Duo s'installer près de lui. Un bras chaud enveloppa ses épaules et l'attira pour que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de Duo.

« Endors-toi, Heero. » murmura tendrement Duo, juste à son oreille.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Heero s'endormit.

***

La sonnerie forte d'un téléphone portable tira Heero de son sommeil paisible. Elle fut suivie par un bruit sec et plusieurs jurons quand Duo répondit à l'appel. Il était sur le point de gronder Duo pour avoir utiliser ces gros mots lorsque son ouie fine surprit les paroles de l'interlocuteur.

Hilde s'était échappée de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

NON ! Heero eut un spasme violent et laissa échapper un grand cri. Les images d'une jeune Hilde, son ventre ensanglanté, et les mains qui lui prenaient son Solo surgirent devant ses yeux.

« Non, pas encore ! » cria Heero.

Wing aboyait, sachant à l'évidence que son maître n'allait pas bien.

« Heero ! » Duo serra son époux tremblant dans ses bras et continua la conversation. Heero l'entendit dire quelque chose sur le fait de contacter les autres pour rechercher Hilde, mais il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper de ça. Il devait trouver Solo. Hilde lui avait pris Solo.

« Solo… Je ne la laisserai pas prendre Solo. » dit Heero en tremblant.

« Heero, calme-toi. » Les bras s'enroulèrent plus étroitement autour de lui, tentant d'apaiser son anxiété.

« Non, elle a pris Solo ! » Heero repoussa les bras en se débattant. « Je dois la poursuivre ! »

« Solo est en-train de regarder un film avec Mill souviens-toi. » dit calmement Duo. « Voilà, je vais l'appeler et te le passer. »

« Oui, oui, appelle-le. » Heero attendit pendant que Duo passait l'appel.

Ça ne répondait pas.

« Non… pas Solo… » dit éperdument Heero.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Heero releva les yeux.

Hilde se tenait à quelques pas face à lui.

Dans ses mains il y avait la dépouille sanglante d'un bébé.

Son bébé.

Solo.

« NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!! »

***

Le portable de Solo sonna alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans le cinéma. Il jura en japonais tout en délégant son grand pot de pop-corn à Mill et sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. A côté de lui, Mill accepta le pot de pop-corn et regarda son ami avec amusement.

Solo reconnu le numéro de son père tandis qu'il répondait à l'appel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Papa ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais regarder…… »

« Helen est sur le point de naître » fut tout ce que dit son père avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

Solo cligna des yeux confus pendant quelques secondes avant de soudain comprendre.

« Mais elle ne devait pas arrivé avant deux semaines ! » cria Solo dans son téléphone, pour rien puisque la communication était terminée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y ? » demanda Mill en mâchant du pop-corn du grand pot.

« Je rentre chez moi. » dit Solo en se retournant.

« Quoi ? Mais le film va commencer ! » protesta Mill tout en suivant Solo à l'extérieur du cinéma. « Sais-tu combien de temps on a dû faire la queue pour… »

« C'est Helen ! » Solo attrapa le bras de Mill pour que son ami marche plus vite.

« Quoi ? Qui ? » demanda Mill tandis qu'il luttait pour garder en équilibre le pot de pop-corn.

« Helen ! Ma sœur qui va naître, baka ! » dit Solo exaspéré en hélant un taxi.

« Elle arrive ? Maintenant ? » dit Mill dans un petit cri aigu.

« Non, l'année prochaine. » dit sarcastiquement Solo. « Bien sûr maintenant. Monte, baka. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois te suivre ? » demanda Mill tout en suivant Solo à l'intérieur du taxi. « Je peux rentrer par moi-même. »

« Parce que tu tiens mon pop-corn. »

« Hé ! »

« Et parce que mon meilleur ami voudra être présent pour moi. »

Malgré ses ronchonnements, Mill s'installa. « Je pense que c'est une petite amie qui devrait être là pour toi, pas un meilleur ami. »

Solo ignora les marmonnements de son meilleur ami et donna son adresse au conducteur du taxi. Tandis que le taxi accélérait vers la maison de Solo, les deux garçons entreprirent de finir le pop-corn. Ils comprirent que ce serait mieux que d'avoir trop de pop-corn en attendant la naissance d'Helen.

***

La lumière était trop forte. La douleur. Oh, tellement de douleur. Mais Hilde serait bientôt là. Il devait lutter. Il devait protéger Solo.

« Heero, Heero, calme-toi. »

La voix de Duo ! Duo allait-il l'aider ou lui prendre Solo ?

« Heero ! S'il-te-plait arrête de me repousser. »

Des bras saisirent son corps et le maintinrent allongé. Heero tenta de bouger mais les bras de la personne étaient plus forts que lui. Il ne pouvait s'échapper.

« Heero, c'est moi, Duo. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Il ne se préoccupait pas de lui-même. Et le bébé ? Heero gémit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Regarde le Docteur J est arrivé pour t'aider. »

Un docteur ? Docteur ? Non non non, le docteur allait lui ouvrir le ventre et lui prendre Solo ! Heero se débattit de toutes ses forces.

« Mince, qu'est-ce qui lui a déclenché ça à l'instant ? »

« Parle-lui, pas à moi, gamin. Je dois préparer les instruments. »

Des instruments ? Nonnonnon ! On ne lui prendrait pas Solo ! Il devait s'échapper.

« Heero, arrête de te débattre. Tu dois te détendre. »

Heero gémit. Pourquoi les bras étaient-ils si forts ? Il devait s'échapper, Duo ne le comprenait-il pas ? Il devait protéger son fils de Hilde.

« Heero, écoute-moi. Tu as fait un cauchemar et ça t'a conduit d'une certaine façon à ton état actuel, prêt à mettre au monde notre bébé. »

Il était si faible. Mais Duo, il était fort. Et il savait d'une certaine façon que Solo était leur fils. Peut-être pouvait-il demander de l'aide à Duo ? Heero ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était toujours aveuglante mais lentement il put voir le visage de Duo parmi la lumière. Les yeux inquiets de Duo lui rendaient son regard. « Duo… »

Duo sourit. « Heero, je suis là. »

« Sil-te-plait… »

« Oui ? »

Heero leva le bras et sentit sa main se faire attraper par la main chaude de Duo. Il l'agrippa avec toute la force qu'il avait à ce moment-là. « …Ne la laisse pas… emmener Solo. »

***

Solo arriva chez lui et se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents juste à temps pour entendre son père réussir à jurer et à dire des mots apaisants en même temps. Ce qu'il entendit de la dernière phrase de sa maman suffit à lui faire comprendre pourquoi son père avait commencé à jurer. Ce qui le fit aussi réagir. Il s'approcha du lit du côté opposé à son père et prit l'autre main d'Heero dans les siennes. « Je suis là, Maman. Personne ne va m'emmener. »

Les yeux bleus d'Heero le cherchèrent. Ils s'écarquillèrent avec incrédulité. « …Solo ? »

Solo sourit. « Oui, c'est moi. »

« Mais je porte…… » Heero ne poursuivit pas. Il avait tourné son regard vers son ventre gonflé. Solo sentit son cœur se serré à la confusion que sa Maman affichait.

« C'est Helen qui va naître, mon amour. » dit doucement Duo. « Notre fille et la sœur de Solo. »

« Notre fille… » murmura Heero. Il regarda Solo. « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je te portais… »

Solo espéra avec ferveur avoir réussi à cacher le tressaillement causé par les paroles de sa maman. Alors qu'il avait eu quinze ans pour son père et lui, cela faisait moins d'UN an pour sa maman depuis qu'il l'avait porté. Solo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour rassurer sa maman. Il regarda impuissant son père, mais Duo était lui aussi à cours de mots.

Heureusement, le Docteur J profita du silence pour apparaître au pied du lit. « Maintenant que tu es plus calme, je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer l'opération. Tu as eu des contractions assez fréquemment, Heero. »

Les paroles du Docteur J firent revenir l'appréhension sur le visage d'Heero.

Cette fois, Duo fut rapide. Il prit Heero dans ses bras et dit d'un ton ferme. « Je ne laisserai personne t'enlever Solo et Helen. »

« Oui, je n'irai nul pars ! » Ces mots avaient d'une certaine façon un goût un peu amer pour Solo puisqu'il savait qu'il avait déjà été enlevé à sa mère une fois.

Les yeux d'Heero étaient toujours inquiets mais ils étaient clairs. Ses mots furent fermes lorsqu'il s'adressa au docteur. « Je ne veux pas de sédatifs. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais juste appliquer l'anesthésiant localement autour de la zone à opérer. » répondit le Docteur J. « À présent, si les deux idiots à tes côtés pouvaient m'assister, nous pouvons faire ça plus vite. »

Solo se retint de protester d'être traité d'idiot. Ce fut une bonne idée puisque son père reçu un coup sur la tête par le docteur pour avoir protesté. Lui et son père suivirent les ordres du Docteur J et bientôt il vit le docteur faire une incision dans le ventre de sa maman.

N'aimant pas voir le sang suinter de sa mère, Solo détourna le regard et regarda à la place le visage de sa maman. Heero essayait d'être fort, de ne montrer aucune émotion, mais ses yeux bleus le trahissaient. Solo pouvait voir les progrès du docteur rien qu'en regardant les yeux de sa mère. Ils s'écarquillèrent quand il fut agité puis s'étrécirent quand il espéra et ensuite se fermèrent quand il eut peur, juste au moment où le docteur annonça qu'il avait sorti Helen.

Solo s'était imaginé que sa maman se sentirait soulagé, mais la peur qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Heero était réelle. Il regarda le Docteur J et le vit soulever le bébé. La main sur celle de Solo serra soudain au point de lui faire mal. Solo reporta son regard sur Heero et le vit suivre les mouvements du docteur avec effroi. Solo avait vu ces yeux-là avant. Ils étaient gravés dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait vu la vidéo que leur avait montré le Docteur J.

« Papa ! » appela Duo juste au moment où son père bougea. Il semblait que son père avait lui aussi vu la terreur dans les yeux d'Heero. Duo prit le bébé des mains du Docteur J et le plaça sur le torse d'Heero.

« Dis bonjour à maman, Helen. » Duo sourit d'un air réconfortant tandis qu'Heero tendait une main tremblante pour caresser Helen. Solo n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Helen était un bébé à la peur rouge avec un visage froissé. Elle l'assourdit avec ses pleurs. Pourtant, Heero la regardait et la touchaient comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Duo regardait aussi Helen qui pleurait, fasciné. « Elle est belle. » dit Duo, souriant toujours à Heero. Il embrassa doucement le front d'Heero puis embrassa le front d'Helen. « Bienvenue au monde, Helen Yuy-Maxwell. »

Une unique larme coula sur le visage d'Heero et s'arrêta au grand sourire sur sa bouche.

Oui, décida Solo, c'était un très beau moment. Il était heureux d'avoir pu y assister.

« Ok, c'est terminé. » annonça le Docteur J. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il sembla avoir pris une décision. « Sais-tu que je regrettais de t'avoir parlé de ce système de grossesse ? »

« Doc… » protesta Duo.

Le Docteur J coupa Duo. « Mais en te regardant maintenant, je me sens mieux concernant cette décision. » Il adressa ensuite à Duo un regard acéré. « Tu as intérêt à bien le traiter pour le restant de tes jours. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire, Doc. » grogna Duo. « Vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. »

« Nous verrons. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de le dire mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir avec toi. » dit le Docteur J à Duo. « Pas de relations sexuelles pendant un mois. Lorsque le mois sera fini, je ferai un examen à Heero d'abord et APRES nous verrons. »

« Docteur J ! Pas devant les enfants ! » dit Duo d'un ton scandalisé.

Le docteur grogna. « Au contraire. Au moins Solo peur aider à freiner ta libido. »

« Docteur J ! »

« Je suis sérieux, Duo. » dit sèchement le Docteur J. « Deux enfants c'est la limite pour Heero. Son corps ne supportera pas une troisième grossesse. »

Duo sembla alarmé. « Une troisième grossesse… »

« Tu avais oublié ça, n'est-ce pas ? » grogna le Docteur J. « Tu ne penses qu'à tes besoins. Ce mois d'abstinence est pour la survie d'Heero, souviens-t'en. Son corps a besoin de revenir à la normale. Alors si je te trouve en train de renifler autour de lui avant la fin du mois, la castration est la meilleure de toutes les choses que je te ferai. »

Duo grimaça.

Solo se rendit compte qu'il gardait involontairement les jambes serrées.

« Docteur J, ce n'est pas la peine de… » commença à dire Heero.

« Heero, c'est bon. » le coupa Duo. « Je l'ai mérité. »

« Mais… »

« Ah, ah, pas de disputes devant les enfants, en particulier notre nouveau né. » Duo désigna Helen.

« En parlant de votre fille, je dois l'examiner un moment. » dit le Docteur J.

« Oh, ok. » dit Duo à contrecœur en prenant sa fille d'Heero et il la donna au Docteur J.

« Duo… » essaya de nouveau Heero.

« Heero, laisse tomber. » Duo caressa la joue d'Heero. « Je suis d'accord avec ce que le Docteur J a dit. »

« Oui, Maman. » intervint Solo. « Papa le mérite. »

Un traînement de pieds près de la porte parvint aux oreilles de Solo et il réalisa ce qu'il avait oublié une fois qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers la porte. « Mill, entre ! »

Le blond se tenait l'air embarrassé devant la porte. « Hum, j'espère que je ne dérange pas… »

« Mais non, baka. Entre ! » dit Solo exaspéré.

« C'est un moment en famille, Solo. » répondit Mill du même ton exaspéré. « TA famille. »

Solo fronça les sourcils. « Mais tu es déjà ma famille. » Il se tourna vers son père. « N'est-ce pas, Papa ? Mill et moi avons été ensemble depuis que nous sommes bébé alors nous sommes pratiquement frères. »

« Des frères en effet. » dit son père d'un air moqueur, mais ensuite il grimaça. Solo vit la main de sa mère faire furtivement quelque chose à son père sur son côté. Quoique ce soit, cela devait être douloureux puisque son père changea rapidement d'air. « Mill, amène tes fesses ici. »

Mill hésitait toujours. « Hum, mais… »

« Bon sang, entre ou je vais te botter le derrière. »

Solo fut content que la menace de son père fasse bouger le blond. Mill traîna les pieds jusqu'à côté de Solo et en même temps, le Docteur J revint, donnant Helen à Heero.

« Elle a tous ses cinq doigts et orteils. » annonça le Docteur J. « Ses poumons sont bons. C'est un bébé en pleine santé, bien qu'un peu petit, mais c'est assez fréquent avant un bébé né en avance. »

Heero ne semblait pas écouter. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Helen, remplis d'émerveillement et de joie.

Mill regarda la plus jeune de la famille. Puis il regarda Solo et sourit. « Félicitations, tu es un grand frère maintenant. »

Solo rayonna de joie.

Sa famille était enfin complète.

_À suivre…_

J'ignore quand j'aurai fini de traduire le prochain chapitre car il est très long et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à cause de mon boulot ! Sachez seulement que je continue ! A la prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

EVER AFTER

Auteur : Akuma

E-mail : (si vous voulez écrire à l'auteur faites-le en anglais bien sûr)

Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi

Relectrice-correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel

Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, Mpreg, sap, anguis

Avertissement : R (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans)

Couple Duo x Heero

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne nous appartiennent pas ni à moi ni à Akuma.

Note : Cette traduction a été faite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de la fanfic d'origine.

Réponse aux commentaires :

Merci à vous toutes d'être toujours fidèle au poste malgré les écarts entre les sorties de chapitres, il faut dire qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup (un seul à l'heure actuelle après celui-ci), et que je suis plus occupée qu'avant (boulot, train, dodo), je préfère donc espacer les chapitres restants que de tout publier très vite et de vous faire attendre des années après pour la suite. Voici donc le chapitre spécial Noël qu'Akuma a écrit il y a quelques années mais, dans le but de suivre l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire, j'ai attendu la naissance d'Helen pour sortir ce chapitre. Bonne année 2010, tous mes vœux et bonne lecture !

Chapitre spécial : Un Conte de Noël

Novembre, AC 212

« Omae o korosu (1) ! Va-t-en ! »

Heero entendit la voix de son fils avant que la porte d'entrée ne soit ouverte et que Solo n'entre en trombe dans la pièce, suivit par Milliard qui ricanait d'un air ravi. La voix eut aussi pour effet de faire gémir de protestation le petit bébé dans les bras d'Heero.

« Solo, Helen dort. » avertit Heero puis il calma rapidement sa fille pour qu'elle se rendorme.

« Désolé, Maman. » chuchota Solo. Son expression coupable ne dura qu'une seconde, toutefois. Puis il regarda d'un air mauvais le garçon toujours souriant à côté de lui et murmura furieusement, « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité à entrer. »

« En tant que ton époux, je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation, non ? » Milliard ricana à nouveau.

Solo grogna. « Omae o... »

« Solo... » avertit Heero. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ces mots devant son fils quelques mois plus tôt. Cependant, sa grossesse l'avait rendu émotif et cela lui avait fait du bien de dire ces mots à son époux obsédé et inquiet. Son fils avait malheureusement entendu ces mots et après en avoir demandé la signification, il avait commencé à les utiliser lorsque cela lui chantait, comme il le faisait en ce moment.

Solo se tut mais il fusillait toujours du regard le blond. Heero sentit ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut, en voyant son propre regard tueur imité par son fils. « Asseyez-vous tous les deux et dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Solo s'assit et se mit à bouder tandis que Milliard racontait avec joie l'histoire à Heero.

***

« Ils font quoi ? » demanda Duo en posant son attaché-case sur le bureau puis il s'approcha de son époux et lui donna un baiser.

« Une comédie musicale pour la célébration du Noël de l'école. L'histoire est à propos de la naissance de Jésus » répondit Heero lorsque le baiser prit fin.

« Quel rôle a obtenu Solo ? Celui de Joseph ? » demanda l'homme plus vieux tandis qu'il retirait sa veste et s'attaquait à sa cravate.

« Ça c'est Milliard. Solo joue Marie. »

Duo arrêta de détacher sa cravate et se tourna pour regarder Heero. « Pardon ? »

« Solo a eu le rôle de Marie, la mère de Jésus. » Heero s'assit sur leur lit.

« Comment... »

« C'est une comédie musicale d'une heure. Milliard a dit que leur professeur voulait un garçon pour faire le rôle de Marie car Marie avait beaucoup de scènes de danse ce qui demande une grande endurance. Il m'a aussi dit que les filles de leur classe ne collaient pas avec l'image de Marie. »

« Milliard, toujours diplomate. » Duo secoua légèrement la tête, « Je parie que Solo a été choisi parce que son visage est plus beau que ceux de la plupart des filles de sa classe et son corps svelte lui donne un avantage » Duo fit une pause et lorgna Heero, « Je suppose qu'il a hérité ce beau gène de sa mère. »

Duo reçu un oreiller sur le visage. « Hé ! »

« Bien fait pour toi. »

« Tu es plutôt émotif. Tu es encore enceint ? »

« Omae o korosu ! »

Duo ricana en attrapant le deuxième oreiller, « Les parents sont invités, non ? Je ne vais pas louper ça. »

« ...... Je peux venir aussi ? »

L'oreiller tomba sur le sol tandis que Duo regardait son époux avec surprise. « C'est pour ça que tu es émotif ? Tu penses que je ne vais pas t'amener avec moi pour aller voir la performance de Solo ? »

Heero ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça détourna le regard.

« Hee-love » L'homme grimpa sur le lit et prit son époux dans ses bras, « Comme je l'ai dit, les parents sont invités. Tu es sa mère, l'un de ses parents, bien sûr que tu peux venir. »

« Qu'est-ce que ses camarades de classe vont penser de lui s'ils me voient avec toi ? »

« Laisses-les penser ce qu'ils veulent. Je m'en fiche et je suis sûr que Solo aussi. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais. » Duo fit taire son époux en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Heero. « Veux-tu venir ? Veux-tu voir notre fils ? »

« Duo, je... »

« Dis juste oui ou non, amour. »

Heero regarda son époux comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre et après quelques minutes, il hocha finalement la tête. « Oui, je veux le voir. »

Duo sourit et enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de son époux. « Alors on y va tous. Toi, moi et notre fille iront voir Solo. »

Heero enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Duo mais pas avant que Duo n'entende un 'arigato' murmuré à son oreille. Duo resserra ses bras et embrassa le dessus de la tête de son époux. « Où est Helen ? »

« Avec son frère. »

« Alors ça veut dire que je t'ai tout pour moi. » Duo poussa son époux japonais à s'allonger sur le lit. « J'ai attendu ce moment. » Ses doigts dansaient autour du bouton de la chemise d'Heero.

« Duo... »

« J'ai envie de toi, mon amour. »

***

Pendant ce temps, Solo était assit sur son lit tandis que sa sœur dormait dans ses bras. « Et un couteau ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est une bonne solution pour un prof ? Comment as-t-elle osé me donner le rôle de Marie. Je suis un garçon. »

Helen gémit.

« Chhhut. » dit Solo et berça légèrement sa sœur. « Ce sera un grand jour pour Papa s'il me voit en robe. J'ai envie de sécher les répétitions, Helen. Mais ça signifierait que je ne serai pas inclus dans la pièce et Maman perdrait l'occasion de me voir jouer. Je sais à quel point il a envie de me voir à l'école. »

« Mnnn... »

« Ouais, je sais. Tu veux me voir aussi. Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce satané rôle. Kuso (2) ! »

Solo dit le dernier mot assez fort réveillant complètement sa sœur. Elle commença aussitôt à crier et ne s'arrêta plus même lorsque Solo essaya de la faire se rendormir. Paniqué, Solo courut hors de sa chambre et monta à l'étage. Sa mère, portant une robe de chambre, le rencontra à mi-chemin et prit rapidement Helen. Le bébé se calma vite et poussa un joyeux cri aigu. « Je vais m'occuper d'elle, Solo. »

Sa Maman disparut dans la chambre du bébé avant que Solo n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Le jeune garçon vit ensuite son père émerger de sa chambre, les cheveux détachés et décoiffés, portant aussi une robe de chambre. Un regard mauvais mêlé à de la frustration dirigé vers lui. « Tu n'aura pas d'argent de poche pendant deux semaines ! »

Solo regarda ahuri son père suivre sa Maman dans la chambre du bébé. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ? »

***

Début décembre, AC 212

« Redis-moi pourquoi je fais ça ? » Solo haleta et fusilla des yeux son ami blond tandis qu'il marchait en rythme avec la chanson.

« Parce que tu veux donner à ta Maman l'occasion de te voir à l'école ? » répondit joyeusement Mill en guidant son ami comme le lui indiquait le professeur de danse. « C'est le moment de tourner. »

Solo laissa échapper un juron, seulement entendu par Mill, avant qu'il ne tournoie et qu'il ne tombe sans difficulté dans les bras tendus de Mill.

« Excellent ! Vous formez un duo parfait tous les deux. » Le professeur de danse applaudit joyeusement. « Ok, tout le monde. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous demain à la même heure. »

« Merci mon Dieu. » grogna Solo et il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. De la sueur coulait le long de son visage et rendait ses habits de répétition humides.

« On a seulement pratiqué la moitié des scènes de danse et tu es fatigué ? As-tu vraiment plus d'endurance que les filles, Maxwell ? »

Solo soupira et leva les yeux sur la fille aux cheveux rouges et aux petites taches de rousseur sur le nez. « Peux-tu arrêter cette ridicule jalousie ? Je suis un mec bon sang. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de problèmes à cause de ce blond stupide. »

« Qui appelles-tu blond stupide ? » Mill apparut à côté de Solo. Il donna à son ami un discret et rapide coup sur le côté avant de se tourner vers la fille aux cheveux rouges et sourit, « Salut Minnie. La danse est très fatigante. Je suis reconnaissant au prof d'avoir décidé d'utiliser Solo au lieu des filles pour la comédie musicale. Les jolies filles comme vous ne sont pas censées être autant éprouvées par cette comédie et je crois que tu mérites plus d'être un ange, la plus belle chose que Dieu ait jamais créé. »

La fille aux cheveux rouges appelée Minnie rougit. « Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Solo roula des yeux et laissa Mill s'occuper seul de la fille sous le charme. C'était vraiment ridicule d'être la cible principale de la jalousie des filles, uniquement parce qu'il dansait avec ce baka (3) blond. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre que les filles vendraient probablement la moitié de leur âme pour être Marie juste pour pouvoir danser avec le plus beau garçon de l'école. Solo donna un coup de pied dans une petite pierre et s'assit sur les marches, à l'extérieur de la salle du théâtre. Mill avait été couronné comme le plus beau garçon lors de la fête de l'école l'an passé tandis que lui n'avait eu que la seconde place. Même s'il était heureux pour son ami, sa fierté masculine ne pouvait accepter ce fait facilement.

Mais ensuite, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Mill avait été choisi comme le plus beau garçon. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient lorsque la lumière du soleil tombait sur eux, les rendant presque blanc. Ses yeux bleus pouvaient faire fondre quiconque les fixait trop longtemps. Sans parler de son visage qu'il avait hérité la beauté de son père et de sa mère. Bien qu'il soit un garçon, il pouvait voir à quel point Mill était attirant. Les filles allaient probablement trucider la petite amie de Mill s'il osait en avoir une. Peut-être est-ce la principale raison pour laquelle le professeur l'avait choisi lui au lieu des filles pour jouer le rôle de Marie, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jalousie extrême et peut-être de violentes menaces parmi les filles.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. » Mill s'arrêta à côté de lui et sourit. « On rentre ? »

Solo grogna et se leva. « N'utilise pas ces manières polies écœurantes avec moi, baka. »

Mill sourit et son attitude polie disparut sans une trace. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Solo. « Sois reconnaissant que je sois venu te sauver de Minnie. J'aurais dû te laisser plus longtemps dans ses griffes pour m'avoir traité d'imbécile devant elle. »

Solo marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un docteur appelé Jeckyl ou Hyde avant de suivre son ami. « Fais ça et je romps avec ta pauvre petite sœur. »

Milliard gémit et le gloussement de Solo retentit tandis que les deux garçons quittaient l'école.

***

24 décembre, AC 212

« Tadaima (4) ! Oh Papi Howard ! Papi J ! » Solo s'affala sur le canapé de l'autre côté des deux vieux hommes. Comme l'androïde J était souvent vu avec Howard ces derniers jours et comme il avait élu résidence permanente dans la maison de l'autre homme, les enfants l'appelaient également Grand-père.

« Okaeri (5). » dit Heero en descendant les escaliers. « Où est Milliard ? »

« Il arrivera dans quelques minutes. Il a reçu un appel de son père. »

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble ces derniers temps, huh ? » Howard fit un large sourire. « Comme un mari et sa femme. »

Solo fronça les sourcils. « Papa a dû vous parler de la pièce de théâtre, non ? »

Les larges sourires des deux hommes furent la seule confirmation dont il avait besoin. Solo se renfrogna encore plus. « Nous sommes ensemble parce que nous avons un travail en commun et nous devons aussi répéter les dialogues de la pièce. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. » dit d'une voix traînante l'androïde J. Solo regarda d'un œil mauvais l'androïde à lunettes, faisant glousser d'amusement le vieil homme. « Ça ne marchera pas sur moi, mon garçon. Tu es très semblable à Heero et je suis habitué à son regard mauvais depuis qu'il est tout petit. »

Solo s'éclaircit la voix et regarda l'autre homme. « Alors vous êtes venus ici juste pour m'embêter ? »

« Non, non. » Howard sourit. « C'est une coïncidence que nous venons juste de finir quelque chose que tu peux utiliser pour parfaire ton rôle de Marie. »

« C'est une de mes créations qu'Heero a utilisé une fois dans son déguisement. Howard m'a aidé à la perfectionner. » L'androïde J sourit. « C'est plus portatif et petit maintenant. »

« Votre création ? » Heero fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il regardait J donner à Solo deux balles claires, un peu plus petites que des billes classiques.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Solo tînt en l'air les deux balles et les inspecta. Elles semblaient douces et rebondissantes.

« Poses-les sur ta poitrine, au-dessus de chaque téton. » Howard le guida. « Enlève d'abord ta chemise. Elles doivent être en contact direct avec ta peau pour fonctionner. »

« Sur la poitrine ? » Le froncement de sourcil d'Heero s'accentua puis il cligna des yeux en reconnaissant les balles. Il se tourna rapidement vers son fils. « Solo, ne fais pas ça ! »

Trop tard, Solo les avait mit comme Howard le lui avait dit. Les balles brillèrent et commencèrent à changer de forme. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » cria Solo alors que les balles recouvraient sa poitrine et changèrent encore un petit peu avant de garder leur forme finale. Les yeux de Solo sortirent de leurs orbites d'horreur lorsqu'il vit ce qu'était devenue sa poitrine. « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa !!!!!!!! »

Son cri réveilla sa petite sœur endormie, qui commença à pleurer, ajoutant plus de bruit dans la pièce. Heero courut rapidement à l'étage rejoindre sa fille tandis que les deux vieux hommes affichaient un large sourire en voyant leur création.

« Solo !! » interrompit Milliard, son téléphone portable en main. « Qu'est-ce qui se... » Il s'arrêta net lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la poitrine nue de son ami. « Tu... » Le garçon blond bégayait et ne pouvait que regarder les deux grosseurs avec des petites pointes roses dessus. Il était sûr que son ami ne devrait pas avoir ces grosseurs.

« La balle s'étend et se transforme en faux sein lorsqu'elle touche la peau. Elle a aussi la faculté de synchroniser sa couleur avec la peau de son porteur et la même douceur qu'un vrai pour que nous ne puissions faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. C'est une grande création. » expliqua fièrement l'androïde J. « Elle ne tombera pas comme le ferait un rembourrage et elle ne gênera pas tes mouvements. Maintenant tu as des seins exactement comme le demande ton rôle. »

Sous le choc, Solo ne pouvait que regarder l'étrange protubérance sur sa poitrine.

Des seins ! Solo avait des seins ! Deux jolis seins qui avaient l'air assez doux pour être pressés !! Milliard entendit quelque chose se briser en lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut un saignement de nez massif.

« Oups. » Howard donna rapidement la boîte de mouchoirs au pauvre garçon blond. « C'est la première fois que tu vois des seins nus ? Je pensais que tu étais un Don Juan, mon garçon. Quatorze ans, c'est un bon début pour les expérimentations. »

« Très amusant, Howard, J. » Heero regarda d'un œil mauvais les deux hommes souriant en descendant les marches, une Helen calme dans ses bras. « Solo est sous le choc. Enlevez ces seins, J. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ils se décolleront dans douze heures. » répondit calmement J.

« Douze heures ?!! » Solo sortit enfin de son état de choc et fusilla du regard l'androïde. « Je veux les enlever maintenant !!! »

« Hum, à ce sujet, » Howard se gratta la tête. « Nous n'avons pas trouvé de moyen pour les enlever manuellement, alors tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détachent naturellement. »

« En parlant de ça, rentrons et faisons quelques recherches supplémentaires pour l'enlèvement manuel. » Sur ce, Howard et J fuirent rapidement la scène de leur crime.

« Nani (6) ?!! Je dois porter ces horribles grosseurs pendant douze heures ? » Solo agrippa ses seins, faisant saigner davantage le nez de Milliard. Le garçon furieux cria à l'attention de l'androïde fuyant et de son partenaire de crime. « Vous serez morts lorsque je mettrai la main sur vous, les vieux !!! »

Helen commença à pleurer au cri de Solo. Heero soupira et remonta à l'étage, laissant les deux garçons s'occuper de leur propre problème.

***

« Arrête de regarder, baka. » Solo le fusilla des yeux et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine maintenant habillée mais toujours gonflée.

Milliard cligna des yeux et sourit au visage renfrogné de son ami. « Désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air assez désolé. » marmonna Solo.

Le sourire du garçon blond s'agrandit. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vois les seins de mon meilleur ami. »

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours non plus que vois mon meilleur ami saigner du nez. » dit sèchement Solo. « Toutes tes fans vont pleurer si elles voient leur idole avec des bouts de mouchoirs sortant de son nez. »

Milliard grimaça. « Ok, ok. Je garderai ton secret si tu garde le mien. »

« Marché conclu. » Solo acquiesça et décroisa ses bras pour tapoter le dos de Milliard. « C'est plutôt une chance que ces seins se détacheront avant la pièce ne commence demain ou j'aurai eu des ennuis. »

Milliard regarda la poitrine de son ami avec attention. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes. Ta Marie sera plus convaincante si tu les as. »

« N'y pense même pas. » grogna Solo. « Je ne porterai plus jamais ces maudites balles. Essayer de danser avec ces grosseurs qui bougent dans tous les sens perturbera mon équilibre. »

Milliards dut attraper un autre mouchoir à l'image des grosseurs en question bougeant dans tous les sens.

***

25 décembre AC 212

La famille Maxwell fut réveillée d'un coup par le hurlement du fils.

« Je vais les tuer ! »

Duo et Heero purent entendre le cri de Solo tandis qu'ils approchaient de sa chambre.

« Solo, un problème ? » cria avec inquiétude Duo devant la porte. Elle fut ouverte une seconde plus tard et Solo sortit, désignant sa poitrine toujours gonflée.

« Douze heures ont passé et ils sont toujours là ! »

Ayant été mis au courant de l'affaire par Heero, Duo ricana. « Et bien, je pense que c'est ton cadeau de Noël de la part du Père Noël. »

***

Un extrait du journal de Solo Maxwell du 25 décembre AC 212.

_Je vais tuer papi Howard et J. L'effet a duré 30 heures !!! Grâce à eux, la pièce de théâtre de Noël de cette année a fait pleurer mon professeur. Nous avons eu un Joseph avec le nez en sang et une Marie qui boudait. Cependant, Maman et Helen étaient ravies de voir la pièce. Papa m'a encore supprimé mon argent de poche mais ça en valait la peine. Ça lui apprendra à dire que ces horribles grosseurs étaient mon cadeau du père Noël. On va voir comment il va s'occuper de son propre 'cadeau de Noël'. C'est une bonne chose que ces balles soient réutilisables. Je me demande s'il s'est débarrassé de ses grosseurs._

_~ À suivre ~  
_

Vocabulaire :

(1) Omae o korosu : je vais te tuer.

(2) Kuso : Merde.

(3) baka : idiot, imbécile.

(4) Tadaima : Je suis rentré.

(5) Okaeri : bienvenue.

(6) Nani : quoi.

Note : Le prochain chapitre est assez long, donc je ne vous fais pas de prévision quant à sa sortie, ce sera au plus tard l'été prochain quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps libre.


End file.
